


Masumiyetin Kırmızı Gölgeleri

by grklgrksz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Geisha, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grklgrksz/pseuds/grklgrksz
Summary: Geyşa...Gerçeklikle bağlantısı olmayan mükemmelliğin simgesi; güzel kokular, ipek giysiler içerisindeki, dingin zevklerin gizemli, suskun kölesidir.





	1. Başlarken...

**Author's Note:**

> Nightwish - While your lips are still red

 

Geyşa...

Basitleştirilen anlamıyla kaliteli fahişeyi kasteden tabir, aslında sanatla yaşayan kişi anlamına gelir.  İlk geyşalar dansçı ve şarkıcı erkeklerden oluşurken, zaman içerisinde bu eğlendirici gruba kadınlar katılmış ve geyşalık mesleğini sahiplenmiş, erkek geyşaların sayısal olarak azınlık haline gelmesine neden olmuşlardır. Ancak günümüzde mesleğini sürdüren erkek geyşalar da vardır.

Öncelikle eğlence, romantizm, entelektüel birikim vaat eden geyşa, cinsel zevk veren sınıfın soyluları; kişisel doyuma hayatını adamış insanlar olarak kabul edilir.

Vücudunun tamamını örten giysilerle bedenini sergilemekten uzak olduğunu; kıyafetin açıkta bıraktığı kısımlarda (boyun, ensenin bir bölümü, yüz) uygulanan beyaz pudra dokunulmazlığı ve suskunluğu; dudağın ortasına ya da tamamına sürülen kan kırmızısı ruj ise seksiliği, cinsel çekiciliği vurgular.

O, gerçeklikle bağlantısı olmayan mükemmelliğin simgesi; güzel kokular, ipek giysiler içerisindeki, dingin zevklerin gizemli, suskun kölesidir.

...

_Shinju makyajını yapmak üzere aynanın karşısına oturdu. Ama önce yaşadığı tartışma yüzünden akan göz yaşlarının dinmesini beklemek zorundaydı._

_Sessiz bekleyişini sürdürürken ilk başkaldırısının pişmanlığıyla içindeki umutsuzluk gittikçe büyüyor, aynadaki aksine bakamıyordu. Bir anlık cesaretle başını kaldırdı, ağlamaktan kızarmış gözlerine bakarak fısıldadı._

_"Güçlü ol Sehun"_


	2. 01. Shinju'dan Pearl'e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyu no Sakura- Yoshida Brothers

 

Esmer nefesini beyaz boyalı tene vererek konuştu. 

_"Ödeme için hazır mısın Pearl?"_

Shinju sımsıkı kapattığı gözleriyle gelecek hamleyi bekliyordu. Jong In yaslandığı bedendeki baskısını arttırdı. Gencin ensesindeki boyasız yerde gezdirdi dilini. Ardından kalçasını yoğurduğu eliyle Pearl'ün baldırını kaldırdı ve kendisine giriş için uygun açıyı yarattı. 

 

... 

_"Korkma._

_Rahatlamaya çalış._

_Kendini sıkma, nefesini ver ve rahatla, hadi yardımcı ol bana"_  dedi, kulak memesini dişleri arasına alıp ezerken. 

Shinju bedenine yayılan sıcaklığı hissederken, onun dediklerini yapmaya çabalıyordu. İçinde hissettiği keskin acıyla bedeni yay gibi gerilinceye dek bu duygunun nasıl bir şey olduğunu asla tahmin edemezdi. Beyninde çakan şimşekler ona yalnızca kurtulması gerektiğini hatırlatıyordu. Boşta kalan elini arkaya uzattı, Jong In'le arasına sokup başarılı olamayacağını bilerek, esmerin hareket etmesini engellemeye çalıştı. Nefesi yettiğince cılız bir tonda sızlandı. _"Canım yanıyor."_

_Jong In duygusuzca yanıt verdi._

_"Geçecek."_

 

 

**...**

**05.01.2012**

Shinju makyajını yapmak üzere aynanın karşısına oturdu. Ama önce yaşadığı tartışma yüzünden akan göz yaşlarının dinmesini beklemek zorundaydı. Sessiz bekleyişini sürdürürken ilk başkaldırısının pişmanlığıyla içindeki umutsuzluk gittikçe büyüyor, aynadaki aksine bakamıyordu. Bir anlık cesaretle başını kaldırdı, ağlamaktan kızarmış gözlerine bakarak fısıldadı. 

_"Güçlü ol Sehun"_

Odasının kapısı çaldığında gelenin kim olduğunu tahmin etmişti. Yixing izin beklemeden odaya girdi. Ağlayan gencin yanına yaklaştı ve açıkta duran omuzlarına sarılıp, her şeyin iyi olacağını fısıldadı. Onun ardından odaya giren Baekhyun ne olduğundan habersiz aynadaki yansımadan Shinju'nun ağladığını gördü. Sessizce yatağın üzerine oturup ikilinin birbirlerinden ayrılmasını ve neler olduğunu ona anlatmasını bekledi. Geyşalık biraz böyle bir şeydi, sükuneti korumak temel kurallardan biriydi. 

Shinju içli hıçkırıklarından birini daha bıraktı kasvetli havaya, sarsılan bedenini daha fazla gömdü Yixing'in kollarına. Hissettiği sıcaklıkla göz yaşları hızlandığında Baekhyun olaya müdahale etmesi gerektiğini fark etmişti.

_"Yixing, ona iyi gelmiyorsun. Lütfen ondan ayrıl. Soğuk kanlılığını koruyamıyor."_

Yixing sesin geldiği yöne dönüp olumlu anlamda başını salladı. Kollarındaki bedeni son kez sıktı ve çıplak beyaz omza küçük bir öpücük kondurdu. 

_"Senin için buradayız bebeğim"_

Shinju yani herkesin bildiği adıyla Pearl, onların masum bebeğiydi. Şu an bu halde olmasının nedeni de geyşa konağının sahibesi ve Shinju'nun büyük annesi olan Bayan Yoi'nin aralarındaki anlaşmayı bozmak istemesiydi. Pearl, artık  masumiyetini yitirmek zorundaydı. 

Baekhyun yerinde oturamayacağını anlayıp ayağa kalktı ve ikilinin yanına gitti.

_"Zırlamayı bırakıp neler olduğunu anlatır mısınız? Bu konakta işemeye bile gitmeyeceksin anlaşılan. Sadece 5 dakikalığına yanınızdan ayrılıyorum ve döndüğümde bulduğum manzaraya bak."_

Shinju derin iç çekişleri arasında konuştu. 

_"Bayan Yoi anlaşmayı bozdu. 10 gün içinde mizuage için bir seçim yapmazsam bekaretimi kendi seçtiği bir istekliye satacak ya da daha kötüsü açık arttırmaya çıkaracak."_

Baekhyun pek şaşırmamıştı aslında. Onu şaşırtan yaşlı cadının bu kadar süre dayanabilmiş olmasıydı. Yixing ve Baekhyun konağın geyşalarındandı. Onlar da burada yetişmiş mizuage sayesinde konağa borçlarını kapatıp kendileri için çalışmaya başlayabilmişlerdi. Böylece ilk seferleri dışında kimsenin altına yatmaya zorlanmamış, şimdi olduğu gibi sevdikleri adamlarla olma şansı bulmuşlardı. 

Shinju, geleneklere göre mizuage töreni yapılmadığı için hala bir maikoydu. Geyşalığa yükselmesi için bakirliğini sona erdirecek olan bu töreni (mizuage) istememiş; Bunun karşılığında alacağı parayı ve eğitim masraflarını kendisinin karşılayacağını belirtmiş; Büyükannesine borçlanarak masumiyetini korumuştu. Dört yıl boyunca sorun çıkarmayan yaşlı kadın Pearl için yapılan teklif miktar ve sayısının günden güne artması nedeniyle artık aralarındaki anlaşmayı bozmak istiyordu. Tabi bir de gencin yaşının ilerlemesi sonucu fiyatının düşeceğinden korkuyordu. Şimdi ise Shinju'ya on gün süre vermiş, bu süre sonunda hala mizuage için bir seçim yapmamış  olursa, en yüksek meblağı verene torununun bekaretini satacağını kesin bir dille belirtmişti. 

Shinju, konağa sadece onun için gelen müşterilerin farkındaydı ve onlardan biriyle olması demek, asla kendine ait bir hayatı olmayacağı anlamına geliyordu. Şimdi yapması gereken sadece bekaretinden kurtulup boynundaki kırmızı yakayı beyazla değiştirmek ve kendi kararları doğrultusunda yaşamak için ilk adımı atmak olmalıydı. Ama nasıl... 

Baekhyun, Shinju'yu kendisine çevirdi ve önünde eğildi. Ellerini ıslak yanakların yüzerine koydu. Hala inatla akan göz yaşlarını sildi. Belli etmek istemese de Shinju için üzülmüştü. 

_"Burada oturarak o şanslı kişiyi bulamazsın bebeğim. 10 gün az bir süre değil ve her gece burası bir sürü insanla doluyor._

_Biliyorum istediğin bu değildi. Yine biliyorum ilk deneyimini aşık olduğun adamla yaşayamayacaksın ama kendi seçtiğin kişiyle birlikte olma şansını elinden kaçırmamalısın._

_Şimdi inci tanelerini saçmaya bir son ver ve sahne için hazırlan. Güçlü olduğun tek yer orasıysa oradan başla ayaklarındaki prangaları kırmaya"_

Shinju, Baekhyun'un sözleri karşısında ağlamayı durdurmuş, ona hak verircesine başını sallıyordu. Elinde hala bir şans vardı. Birlikte olacağı kişiyi kendisi seçebilirdi. En fazla parayı verene değil, en fazla arzuladığı ya da dokunabileceğine inandığı kişiyle beraber olabilirdi. 

Yixing ayağa kalkıp onu da beraberinde çekiştirdi.

_"Hadi şimdi git ve yüzünü yıka."_

Shinju odadan çıktıktan sonra Yixing hüzün dolu gözleriyle Baekhyun'a baktı.

_"İyi konuşmaydı."_

_"Teşekkürler."_

_"Ama gerçeklik payı oldukça azdı."_

_"Bunu sen ve ben biliyoruz. Bu kadar kısa süre içerisinde istediği gibi tek gecelik birini bulması daha doğrusu tek gecelik ve paralı birini bulması zor olacak._

_Shinju her ne kadar tören düzeninde bekaretini vermek istemese de yaşlı cadının hatırı sayılır bir bedel isteyeceği kesin"_

_"Kris ve Chanyeol'den yardım istemek saçma olur değil mi?"_

_"Ne diyeceksin Yixing? Bu gece bizi değil onu eve götürüp birlikte becerin mi?"_

_"Saçmalama, sadece zaman kazanmak adına para isteyebiliriz diye düşündüm."_

_"Onlar banka değil birincisi. İkincisi ise bu ödeyemeyeceğimiz kadar borç demek. Chan dışında biriyle yatmak gibi bir düşüncem yok, ama sen ben yapabilirim diyorsan Kris'le konuş."_

_"Peki, peki saçma bir fikirdi, kabul ediyorum. Ama ona yardım etmek istiyorum."_

_"Shinju kaderinde ne varsa onu yaşayacak Yixing._

_Bunu ne sen ne de ben engelleyemeyiz. Aynı duyguları biz de yaşadık. Bedenini kavrayan yabancı elleri ne çabuk unuttun daha yeni 17 olmuştuk._

_..._

_O artık bebek değil. Bu konakta doğdu, burada büyüdü. Kuralları da gelenekleri de bizden iyi biliyor ve artık 21 yaşında._

_Yaşlı cadının daha fazla beklemeyeceğini sen de benim kadar iyi biliyordun. Mizuage yaşanmak zorunda. Onun için tek yapabileceğimiz her şeyin iyi olmasını dilemek. Daha fazlasını yapamayız"_

Shinju odaya girdiğinde oluşan sessizliği fark etmemişti. Yixing geçmişin önüne serdiği iğrenç hatıralar yüzünden dolan gözlerini sakladı ve arkasını dönüp gösteri için giyilecek kıyafetleri hazırlamaya başladı. Baekhyun ise Shinju'yu aynanın karşısına oturttu. 

_"Bu gece Shinju'dan Pearl'e dönüşmene biz yardım edeceğiz güzellik. İzninle makyajını ben yapabilir miyim?"_

Shinju gülümseyerek başıyla onayladı. 

Baekhyun masanın üzerindeki balmumu kasesinden bir miktar aldı ve Shinju'nun mimiklerini kapatmak amacıyla yüzüne yaydı. Ardından beyaz macun kıvamındaki boyayı yüzüne, boynuna ve omuzlarına sürdü. Ensesini kısmi olarak açıkta bırakarak tutsaklığını simgeleyen parmaklığı andıran motifi oluşturdu. Aynı zamanda bu uygulama Japon erkeklerinin en çekici yerlerden biri olarak nitelendirdiği ense bölümünü de kısmi olarak açıkta bırakıyordu. Ardından macunun ıslaklığını alıp beyaz pudrayla zaten yumuşacık olan tene kadifemsi dokuyu verdi Baekhyun. Shinju her zamanki gibi yine masumiyetiyle tüm izleyenleri kendisine esir edecekti. 

Genç, maskelenen yüzüne baktı. Tek tanıdık yer gözleriydi. Ardından yalnızca bakışlarıyla sessizce veda etti kendisine.

_"Görüşmek üzere Sehun"_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	3. 02. Pearl için fırsat... (M-Kray)

**05.01.2012**

Zayıf bacaklarını sardığı kaslı beden, üzerindeki geliş gidişlerini sürdürürken Yixing yapabildiği kadar konsantre olmaya çabalıyor, aşık olduğu erkeksi yüzü incelemeye devam ediyordu. Bu görüntü onsuz olduğu anlarda özlemini gidermek için oldukça işe yarıyordu. Kris tüm gücüyle içinde hareket ederken Yixing’in uzun süre kendinde kalabilmesi mucize sayılırdı. Sarışın her girişinde Yixing, başını yatağa daha çok gömüyor, beyninde çakan şimşeklerin esiri oluyordu.  Farkında olmadan nefesini tutuyor, tuttuğu nefesi verirken onun adıyla inliyordu. 

_“Yi Fan!”_

Kris bu inlemelerin daha yüksek çıkması için tüm gücüyle zayıf bedene yüklendi. Erkekliğini sarmalayan dar duvarlar, aldığı zevki katlarken o da erkek arkadaşının adını tekrarlıyordu. 

_“Yixing! Yixing! Yixing..."_

Yixing terden ıslanmış kaslarla örülü sırtta gezdirdi narin parmaklarını, Kris hareketlerini hızlandırıp, sertçe gel gitlerine devam ederken zayıf beden zirveye oldukça yaklaşmıştı. Bedenindeki kasılmalar sıklaştıkça tırnaklarını Kris’in sırtından aşağıya sürümüş, sert kalçalara saplamış, tüm gücüyle sıkıyordu. Onu daha derinine çekmek istercesine kendisine bastırıyor, inlemeleri git gide yükselirken içindeki sertliğe memnuniyetini haykırıyordu. 

Kris erkek arkadaşının orgazma ne kadar yaklaşmış olduğunu fark edip, öpüşmedikleri anlarda Yixing’in yüzünü okşayan eliyle zayıf bedenin patlamaya hazır erkekliğini kavradı. Patlama anı tahmin edildiği gibi çok gecikmemiş, Yixing inlemeleriyle odayı doldurmuştu. Kris, Yixing’in yalnızca inlemelerini dinleyerek boşalabilirdi aslında. Bu sesi anlatılmayacak derecede tahrik edici buluyordu. İnlemeler yine onu ele geçirmiş, kalçasında hissettiği tırnakların verdiği tatlı zevkle Kris sarsılarak Yixing’in derinliğine boşaldı. 

İçinden çıkmaya fırsat olmadan ince kollarla sarılan güçlü beden, altında uzanan sevgilisi tarafından üzerine çekildi. Hızlı nefes alış verişlerden kurumuş olan dudakların üzerinde gezdirdi dilini. Henüz kendi nefesi de düzene girmemişti. Zayıf göğüs kafesi içerisinde minik kalbi dışarıya çıkmak ister gibi çırpınıyordu. Kris, bu hissi seviyordu. Onun kalbinin çırpınışlarını hissetmek eşsizdi. Dudaklarını, tatlı ısırıklarla onu tutsak eden dişler arasından kurtardı. Usulca içinden çıkıp yatakta biraz aşağı kaydı. Kulağını Yixing’in kalbi üzerine koydu ve dinlemeye başladı. Anlatılmayacak kadar rahatlatıcı duygu sayesinde gözleri kapanmaya başlamıştı. 

Yixing parmaklarını sarışının saçları arasında gezdirirken iç çekme olduğu belli olan derin bir nefes aldı. Oksijenle dolan göğsü olabildiğince yükseldiğinde Kris bir terslik olduğunu anlamıştı. Başını yasladığı yerden kaldırıp sevgilisine baktı. Kumral çocuğun gözlerindeki hüznü görmemek mümkün değildi. Bedenini yukarı çekip, Yixing’in yanına uzandı. Bir kolunu başının altından geçirip sevdiği erkeği göğsüne yatırdı. Anlaşılan Yixing’in ona ya da onunla konuşmaya ihtiyacı vardı. Terden ıslanmış saçlarını yavaşça çekti yüzünden ve açılan alına küçük bir öpücük kondurdu. 

_“Bir sorun mu var bebeğim?”_

Yixing derin bir nefes daha aldı. Shinju konusunu Kris’le paylaşıp paylaşmamak konusunda ikilem yaşıyordu. Bu güzel anı başkaları hakkında konuşarak geçirmek ne kadar doğruydu. 

_“Önemli bir şey yok”_  dedi kısık bir sesle. 

Kris bir kaşını havaya kaldırdı. Göğsünde yatan gencin çenesini tutup, onun kendine bakmasını sağladı. 

_“Bir sorun var ve bana söylemiyorsun. Yanılıyor muyum?"_

_“Bu anı bozmaya değmez.”_

_“Seni rahatsız eden her şey benim için zaman mekan fark etmeden çözülmesi gereken bir durumdur bebeğim. Yanında olmamın ya da yanımda olmanın tek nedeni tenimin sana bağımlı olması mı sanıyorsun?_

_Ben senin hayatımda olmana aşığım Yixing ve seni rahatsız eden her şey beni de rahatsız eder._

_Şimdi lütfen söyle bana, canını sıkan ne?”_

Yixing duydukları karşısında fazlasıyla duygulanmıştı. İstemsizce gözlerinden süzülen yaşlara engel olamamış, yattığı yerden doğrulup Kris’in boynuna doladığı kollarını yapabildiği kadar sıkı sarmıştı. Kris omuzlarından yakaladığı genci biraz geri itip yüzüne baktı. Ağladığını görünce içinde bir şeylerin koptuğunu açıkça hissedebiliyordu. Onun bebeğini kimse ağlatamazdı. Bunu kim yaptıysa Kris bir şekilde hesabını sorardı. 

_“Şşşşttt! Bebeğim._

_Hadi söyle bana, ne oldu.”_

Yixing ağlamasını engelleyemediğinden, konuşamadı ve bir süre bekledi. Nefesini düzenledi. Derin bir nefes alarak konuşmaya başladı. 

_“Wu Yi Fan, sana sahip olmama izin verdiğin için teşekkür ederim._

_Ben…_

_Ben kimseye aşık olacağımı ya da böyle çok sevebileceğimi düşünemezdim._

_Bu şansı bana tanıdığın için çok teşekkür ederim”_

Kris, kendine çekti zayıf bedeni, ıslak kirpiklerinde gezdirdi önce dudaklarını, ardından kapanan göz kapaklarında, minik burnunda, ince dudaklarında ve en son yanağındaki çukurlukta. Eğilip kulağına fısıldadı sonunda. 

_“Seni tahmin edemeyeceğin kadar çok seviyorum Zhang Yixing. “_

Yixing duygusal açıdan orgazm yaşıyordu. Hıçkırarak sesli bir şekilde ağlamaya başladığında bir taraftan da gülüp eşsiz gamzesini gözler önüne seriyordu. Kris bu sevimli görüntü karşısında yalnızca onu daha sıkı sarmakla yetinmişti. Ağlaması dinip Kris’in çıplak göğsünde parmaklarını gezdirmeye başladığında yine kalbi minnetle doluydu. Sevilmek, aşık olduğun kişi tarafından bu denli sevilmek mükemmel hissettiriyordu. 

Kris, karın kaslarındaki hafif dokunuşlardan gıdıklandığı için narin parmakları yakaladı. Ardından parmak uçlarını tek tek öpüp küçük eli yanağına bastırdı. Yüzündeki sıcaklıkla parmakların verdiği tedirginlikle konuştu. 

_“Eğer senin için sorun olmayacaksa birkaç gün sonra Seul’den arkadaşım geliyor. Aslında arkadaştan öte, ailemden sayılır. Sakıncası yoksa onu seninle tanıştırmak istiyorum._

_Sevgilimi tanımasını istiyorum.”_

Yixing bu gece gözyaşlarını durduramayacaktı anlaşılan. Başta Shinju’ya üzüldüğü için ağlarken son yarım saattir mutluluk gözyaşlarıyla Kris’in çıplak tenini yıkıyordu adeta. Daha önce kimse ona böyle özen göstermemiş, kimse onu arkadaşlarına sevgilisi olarak tanıştırmamıştı. Bu sefer kendisine hakim oldu ve gözyaşlarını kuruladı. Başını kaldırıp Kris’in erkeksi hatlarla çizilmiş yüzüne baktı. 

_“Bu benim için bir ilk._

_Özür dilerim gözyaşlarım söz dinlemiyor._

_Çok mutlu olurum, arkadaşınla tanışmaktan.”_

_“Bizim ilkimiz bebeğim. Sen benim ilk erkek arkadaşımsın ve ilk aşkım. Herkesin öğrenip bilmesini istediğim ilk sevgilim. Hayatımda sonsuza dek olmasını istediğim ilk ve tek insansın”_  dedi Kris ve yatakta biraz doğrulup zayıf bedeni kucağına oturttu. İki beden yüz yüze birbirlerinin gözlerine bakıyordu. Yixing’in kızarmış yanaklarından utandığı belli oluyordu. 

_“Şimdi sıra sende söyle hadi gözyaşlarının sebebini?”_

Yixing masumca gülümsedi.

“Beni bu sevimliliğinle atlatacağını sanıyorsan yanılıyorsun.” 

Yixing zaten Kris’e söylemek istiyordu, ama ondan yardım istemek gibi bir niyeti yoktu. Baekhyun bunun saçma bir fikir olduğunu açıkça belirtmişti. Sadece erkek arkadaşıyla üzüldüğü bir konuyu paylaşacaktı o kadar. Derin bir nefes aldı, Yi Fan’ın kucağında parmaklarıyla oynarken anlatmaya başladı. 

Yixing biraz sıkılarak da olsa Kris'le sorunu hakkında konuşmaya başladı. Dünyada Baekhyun ve Shinju'dan sonra tek güvendiği insan olmayı başaran sevgilisine Pearl’ü anlattı. Hemen her anlarını birlikte geçirdiklerini, onu kendi kardeşiymiş gibi sevdiğini, korumak istediğini söyledi. 

Konağın sahibesiyle, Pearl arasında yapılan anlaşmayı, Bayan Yoi’nin bu anlaşmayı bozduğunu, gencin hayallerini, hissettiklerini teker teker anlattı Kris'e. Pearl’ün kısa süre içerisinde mizuage için bir konukla birlikte olacağını, ama o kişinin daha sonra başına bela olmaması için sürekli gelen konuklardan biri olmaması gerektiğini; en önemlisi konuğun Pearl’ün kendi seçimi olmasını istediğini söyledi. Kris zihninde çakan kıvılcımla seksi gülümsemesi sundu Yixing'in bakışlarına. 

_"Seninle tanıştırmak istediğim arkadaşımı, yani... Jong In'i sizin konağa getirmek istiyorduk. Hem sen ve Baekhyun'la tanışması hem de doğum günü kutlaması için."_

Yixing bir anlığına bu fikirden rahatsız olduğunu hissetti. Geyşa olmaktan utanıyor muydu?  _"Benimle çalıştığım yerde tanışması doğru mu sence"_ diye sordu kaygıyla.

Kris sevgilisinin endişesini anlamıştı. Kucağındaki bedeni kendisine çekip burnunun ucuna minik bir öpücük kondurdu.

_"Benim için önemli olan ne geçmişin, ne de mesleğin Yixing. Önemli olan tek şey aklımdan çıkmayan asla da çıkmasını istemeyeceğime eşsiz sevgin._

Jong In için ise endişelenmene gerek yok. Onu tanıdığımdan beri güzel, gizemli ve özgün olana ilgisi vardır.

_Yani geyşa olduğunu öğrenmesi sadece beni kıskanmasını sağlar. Seni yargılayacak Son insan bile değildir Jong In. Böyle düşüncelerle kendini üzme lütfen meleğim."_

Yixing uslu uslu başını salladı.

_"Aslında bir konu daha var, ama yine seni üzer miyim diye söylemeye korkuyorum._

Jong In için önerine ihtiyacım var...

_Chanyeol doğum günü kutlaması için Jong In’e eşlik edecek bir geyşanın mükemmel olacağını söylüyordu._

_Ama dediğim gibi bu düşünce sana kendini kötü hissettirecekse söylediğimi unut lütfen"_

Yixing bir süre düşündükten sonra anlayışla gülümsedi. Düşünme süreci Kris'i korkutsa da Yixing yalnızca söze nasıl başlayacağını bilememişti.

_"Sen hayatıma girene dek mesleğinden hiç utanmadım ben Yi Fan. Hala daha kendi adıma utanmıyorum._

_Tek çekindiğim şey seni küçük düşürmek, çevrene karşı rahatsızlık hissetmene neden olmak._

_Eğer dediğin gibi güzellik ve gizem Jong In için önemliyse hediye olarak bir geyşayla yaşayacağı deneyim oldukça hoşuna gidecektir. Chanyeol insanları nasıl mutlu edeceğini iyi biliyor._

_Kutlama gecesi öncesinde Jong In’i konağa getirirseniz kendi hediyesi için fikir belirtme şansı da olur. Ben istediğiniz doğrultusunda Bayan Yoi ile konuşurum ve gereken ayarlamaları yaparım."_

Kris, Yixing'in pürüzsüz yüzünü izliyor, ince dudaklarından dökülen kelimelerin samimiyetini tartıyor onun gerçekten kırılıp kırılmadığını anlamaya çalışıyordu. Samimi olduğuna ikna olduğunda ise bir çırpıda aklındaki düşünceyi Yixing'in kucağına bıraktı. 

_“Sevgilim, Jong In için Pearl’ü düşünemez misin? Hem onun sorununun çözümü için de Jong In iyi bir fırsat”_  dedi Kris tereddütle. Yixing'in bebeğim deyip kardeşi gibi sevdiği genci satın almayı teklif etmek insanı bir anlamda dehşete düşürüyordu. Ama Kris gerçekçi bir insandı. Pearl Kris için geyşa olmaktan önce Yixing'in kıymetlisi olduğu için, ihtiyacı olan yardımı ona sağlamak adına kendini sorumlu hissediyordu.

Yixing de aslında Pearl’ü düşünmüş, ancak dile getirememişti. Pearl, masumiyetini teslim edeceği kişiyi kendisi seçmek istiyordu. Yixing bu konuda ona baskı yapamayacak kadar ince düşünceliydi. Yalnızca Pearl'ün Jong In’i görmesini sağlayabilir,  eğer Pearl isterse Kris'e Jong In'in hediyesi olarak Pearl'ü önerebilirdi. 

_“Yardım etmek istediğini biliyorum sevgilim. Söylediğim gibi bu karar Pearl’e ait. Konağa geldiğiniz gece onun Jong In’i görmesini sağlayacağımı garanti edebilirim yalnızca._

_Pearl kabul etmezse sana karşı mahcup olmak istemem._

_Hem Pearl birçok geyşaya göre oldukça pahalı olacaktır.”_

_“Mahcup olmak mı? Yixing, belki arkadaşına da yardım edebiliriz diye söylemiştim. Mizuage denilen törenin ne olduğunu biliyorum ve bedelini tahmin edebiliyorum”_  dedi Kris, ardından imalı bir gülümsemeyle devam etti  _“sen de sevgilinin kim olduğunu aklında tutmalısın belki, ya da bunu sana daha lüks bir hayat vermediğim için mi unutuyorsun. İstiyorsan kolayca yapabilirim bunu. Daha önce teklif ettiğim gibi çalışman da gerekmez hem.”_

_"Biliyorum sevgilim. Baekhyun ve Pearl konaktayken oradan ayrılmak istemiyorum. Ama teklifini hala düşünüyorum"_ Yixing söylediği şeyden utanıp, kızararak gülümsedi. Kris bu görüntüye dayanamayıp tekrar ona sıkıca sarıldı.

_“Seni çok seviyorum Yixing, tüm endişelerini mutluluğa dönüştürmek için elimden geleni yaparım, bunu sakın aklından çıkarma bebeğim”_

Yixing geri çekilip başını olumlu anlamda salladı. Kris’in sevgisini hissetmek başlı başına bir mucizeyken, Pearl yüzünden kalbine çöken ağırlığı yine Kris’in hafifletmesi bulutların üzerine yükselmesini ve güçlü kollarda rahat bir uykuya dalmasını sağladı. Kris de kollarında uyuyan meleğin yüzünü izlerken uykuya daldığını fark etmemişti. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	4. 03. Işıkların fısıltısı

**11.01.2012**

_"Hadi çıkıyoruz"_  dedi Kris.

Jong In'in ise yerinden kalkmaya niyeti yoktu. Yolculuk öncesinde de yolculuk boyunca da oldukça yorulmuştu.

_"Evde kalıp dinlenemez miyiz?_

_İki gün sonra önemli bir görüşmem ve ardından buraya gelme nedenim olan bir davam var"_

_"Biliyorum ve reddediyorum_

_Bir kaç günlüğüne buradasın ve biz bu kısıtlı zamanı evde geçirmeyeceğiz.Özellikle bu birlikte geçireceğimiz bir doğun günü söz konusuysa. Chanyeol ve Suho aşağıda bizi bekliyor"_

Jong In, sıkıntıyla söylenerek yattığı yerden kalktı ve banyoya gitti.

_"Peki, hangi cehenneme gideceğiz?"_

_"Gidince görürsün"_  yatağın üzerine oturdu, Jong In'in masa üzerine yığılmış dosyalarını incelerken cevap verdi Kris.

_"Ne giyeyim peki göt herif?"_

_"Kırmızı tuvaletini giymeye ne dersin? Seni olduğundan daha zayıf ve seksi gösteriyor"_

_"Geber Kris! Bu vücuda sen bile karşı koyamazsın"_  dedi Jong In tişörtünü başından çıkarıp karın kaslarını sergilerken.

_"Üzüyorsun beni Jong In._

_Hem senden daha iyi kaslara sahibim"_  Kris beyaz dar gömleği üzerinden karın kaslarını okşadı. Jong In'e göz kırpıp yataktan kalktı.

_"Hadi acele et aşağıdayız"_

_"Siktir git!"_

Kris çıktığı kapıyı kapatırken  _"seni özlemişim ufaklık"_ diye mırıldandı.

Jong In ise hala sinirle söyleniyordu.

Kris, Suho'nun üniversiteden arkadaşıydı. Tabi Suho'nun küçük kardeşi Jong In de hukuk fakültesini kazanıp bu gruba dahil olmuştu. Chanyeol ise Kris ve Suho'yu Japonya'ya taşınma konusunda ikna eden züppeydi. Kim ailesi Kore'nin, Wu ailesi Çin'in sözü geçen sayılı zengin ailelerindendi. Bu durum zevkine hukuk okuyan gençlerin hayatlarını kolaylaştırmış; soyadları sayesinde önemli davalarda görev almış ve kısa sürede tanınmışlardı. Elbette ki bu tanınmada kişisel yeteneklerini yok saymak haksızlık olurdu. Her biri karşısındakini etkileme ve ikna konusunda oldukça gelişmiş, güven veren ve özgüven dolu kimselerdi.

Kris ve Suho, Jong In'e göre daha idealist yapıya sahiplerdi. Ailelerinden yeterli desteği gördüklerine karar verip, Kore'de açtıkları hukuk bürosunu yeni mezun küçük kardeşe bırakıp Japonya'da kendi çabalarıyla bir şeyler yapmayı tercih etmişti. Tabi aile isimleri onları burada da yalnız bırakmamış, Kore'deki kadar olmasa da yine bir takım kapıların açılmasında yardımcı olmuştu. Zengin ve ünlü avukatlar Japonya'da da zorlanmadan kendilerine yer edinmeyi başarmışlardı. İkili daha çok ticari konuları içeren davalarla ilgilenirken, Jong In onların aksine, sansasyonel davaların bir numaralı avukatı haline gelmişti.

Jong In'in davalıları genellikle gösteri dünyasından olurdu. Hatta ülke nüfusunun yarısından fazlasının adını bilmediği kimselerin davalarını almadığı yönünde söylentiler Kore sınırını çoktan aşmıştı. Tabi bu insan ilişkilerine de yansıyor, Jong In olabildiğince geniş bir çevre ve hareketli gece hayatı olarak karşılığını alıyordu.

Japonya gezisinin sebebi ise yine sansasyonel bir dava içindi. Japon bir iş adamını, Koreli eşinden boşama amacıyla buraya gelmişti. Kadının ünlü bir aktris olması ve davanın bir türlü sonuçlanmaması, ortalıkta dolaşan 3. Kişi içerikli dedikodular basın tarafından dikkatle izleniyordu.

Bayan Park basının ilgisini profesyonelce yönetmekte son derece başarılıydı. Boşanma kararı duyurulduğundan beri genç kadına televizyon programlarından teklifler yağıyordu. Kadın ise şimdilik alacağı tazminatın hatırına susuyordu. Bay Akio makul meblağdaki tazminatı ödeyip ayrılma taraftarıyken Bayan Park'ın avukatları şiddetle rekor bir tazminat almadan bu boşanmanın olmayacağını savunuyordu.

Dava neredeyse 2 yıldır devam ediyordu. Bay Akio son 6 aydır kendi avukatlarıyla bu işin çözüme ulaşamayacağına ikna olmuş, Kris ve Suho'nun hukuk bürosundan yardım almak istemişti. Kris bu konunun kendi alanları olmadığını ama isterse Kore'deki arkadaşlarından yardım alabileceklerini belirtmişti. Bay Akio önce bu fikre soğuk baksa da avukatın adını duyunca teklifi hemen kabul etmişti. Öğrendiği kadarıyla davanın başında eşi Bay Kim ile anlaşmak istemiş, ancak genç avukat başka bir davayla ilgilendiği için bu mümkün olmamıştı. Kris'in teklifi üzerine Jong In gereken çalışmalarını yapmış, bir kaç defa yapılan görüntülü arama yardımıyla Bay Akio ile görüşmüş, yardımcılarından birini Japonya'ya gönderip gerekli bilgi ve belgeleri edinmişti.

Bay Akio içerisinde bulunduğu durumdan oldukça bunalmış, bir an önce bu durumun sonlanmasını istiyordu. Hatta Jong In ile yaptığı son görüşmede, bu duruşmada da çözüme ulaşılmazsa tazminatı verip o kadından boşanacak, en azından sürekli magazincilerin takibinden kurtulmuş olacağını söylemişti. Jong In ise bu kadar basit bir davayı bu şekilde kaybetmektense, Bayan Park'ı becerip, kadının Bay Akio'yu aldattığını savunmayı tercih ederdi. Tamam kadınlarla pek işi yoktu ama en azından bir başkasına becertmek için çok uğraşması gerekmezdi. Gerçi yardımcısının elde ettiği bilgiler ve gösteri dünyasından edindiği dostları sayesinde buna gerek kalmayacaktı. Japonya'ya gelmeden önceki 3 gün doğru düzgün uyumamış, onun yerine iddianamesini güçlendirip, Bayan Park'ın kalelerini tek tek ele geçirme planları yapmıştı. Bu sayede de Bay Akio'ya gereken güveni vermiş, onu rekor tazminattı vermeyeceğine ikna edip onun yerine rekor bir ödemeyi kapacağını garantilemişti.

Jong In davanın gerginliğini üzerinden atamaz ve yeterince rahat davranmazsa bunun onun için eksi puan olacağını da biliyordu. O, insanları ikna etme kabiliyetiyle doğduğuna inanırdı. Tabi bu heyecanlanmadığı zamanlar kullanabildiği bir yetenekti. Aynada son kez kendine bakıp yeterince yakışıklı olduğuna kanaat getirip odadan çıktı ve arkadaşlarına katılarak bilinmediği bir yere gitmek üzere evden çıktılar.

Bir saati aşkın süren yolcuğun ardından araç, göz alabildiğine yüksek ağaçlarla çevrelenmiş araziye açılan geniş ahşap kapılar önünde durdu. Güvenlik kontrolü sonrası dar toprak yolda ilerlemeye başladılar.

Jong In hayranlıkla camdan dışarıyı inceliyordu. Yolun iki yanında uzanan yeşillikler ve yer yer oluşturulmuş yapay göller ay ışığında muhteşem görünüyordu. Yapay göller üzerindeki köprülerle birbirine bağlanan adacıklar ve bu adacıklar üzerindeki geleneksel tarzda inşa edilmiş evlerin görüntüsü insanı büyülüyordu.

Jong In nerede olduklarını sormak için ön koltukta oturan Kris'e doğru eğildi. Refleks olarak ön camdan baktığında toprak yolun sonunda renk renk ışıklarla aydınlatılmış büyük ahşap yapıyı gördü. Bu mekan kurgusu çok tanıdıktı. Nerede olduğuna ilişkin aklında oluşan tahminle, gözleri parladı ve merakla sordu.

_"Burası?_

_Burası... Yoksa!"_

Araçtakiler bu şaşkınlığı kesinlikle bekliyordu ve esmerin sorusuna öncelikle gürültülü kahkahalar cevap olmuştu. Ardından Kris memnun bir gülümseme sergileyip, daha fazla konuşamayan genci başıyla onayladı.

_"Şehrin, belki de ülkenin en ünlü geyşa konağına hoş geldiniz Bay Kim"_  dedi ve göz kırptı.Suho ise kardeşinin saçlarını okşadı.

_"Senin yüzünden iddiayı kaybettim. Daha kapılardan geçmeden nerede olduğumuzu tahmin edebileceğini düşünmüştüm Kim Kai!"_  diyerek numaradan somurttu.

Chanyeol lafa karışıp Suho'nun hatasını düzeltti.

_"Şşşşştt. Burada Kim Kai yok. O Kore gecelerinde kaldı. Yanımda gece hayatı benden daha hızlı birini kabul edemem. Sen sadece minik Jong In'imizsin, değil mi bebeğim"_  diyerek, arka koltuğun ortasında oturan Suho'yu umursamadan uzun kollarıyla Jong In'e uzanmaya çalıştı.

Jong In ise, vücudunda gezen ellerden kurtulmaya çabalayıp her zaman verdiği tepkiyi vermişti.

_"Çek o koca ellerini üzerimden seni sapık dev!"_

Kris arka koltuktaki itiş kakışı memnuniyetle izliyordu.  _"Yine eski günlerdeki gibi"_  diye mırıldanıp, silik gülümsemesinin belirginleşerek tüm yüzüne yayılmasına izin verdi. Bu şamatayı özlemişti.

Jong In ilk kez böyle bir yere geliyordu. Burası tüm o gittiği konsept barlardan, kulüplerden farklıydı. Mekanı dolduran geleneksel Japon ezgileri ortamın büyüsünü koruyan en temel öğe gibiydi. İçerisinde bulundukları geniş salon, kırmızı tonların ağırlığını hissettiren öğelerle döşeliydi. Tavandan sarkan fener taklidi aydınlatmalar ise yalnızca loş bir ortam sağlıyordu. Yapıya yaklaşırken uzaktan görünen renkli ışıkların tümü dışarıyı aydınlatırken, içerideki dingin atmosfere tezat ama duygusal hareketliliğe dair ip uçları veriyordu. Yoksa içerisi aydınlık olmaktan oldukça uzaktı.

Konağa girdikleri anda yanlarına gelen siyah kimono içerisindeki orta yaşlı kadın, dört gence sahnenin hemen önündeki yerlerine dek eşlik etmiş, onlarla ilgilenecek hizmetliyi tanıtmıştı. Hizmetlerindeki maiko pembe kimonosuyla yalnızca sohbet ve ikramlar için orada bulunuyordu. Yine de genç yaşına rağmen oldukça bilgili ve sevimli konuşmasıyla ilgi çekmeyi biliyordu. Bu da maikoların geyşalık yolunda aldıkları zorlu eğitimden kaynaklanıyordu.

Maiko aynı zamanda sahnedeki gösteriyi gölgelemeden konuklara eşlik etmekte oldukça başarılıydı. Gece için asıl önemli olanın geyşalar olduğunun bilinciyle susması gereken zamanı ayarlıyordu. Sahnedeki kırmızı kimonolu geyşaların yelpazeleriyle yaptıkları dans ise büyüleyiciydi. Mekan hem görsel olarak tatmin sunuyor hem de ortamda hayat bulan hafif müzik ile insanların sohbet etmesine, kafalarındaki yersiz karmaşık düşünceleri boşaltması fırsat tanıyordu.

Jong In içerisinde bulunduğu atmosferden çok etkilenmişti. Yaklaşıp fısıldayan Kris sayesinde sahneden bakışlarını ayırmayı başardı.

_"Çok hızlı gidiyorsun Jong In, biraz yavaş içmelisin. Bu hem masamızdaki hanımefendiye saygısızlık, hem de gecenin kalanını hatırlayabilmen açısından önemli."_

_"Gecenin kalanında ne olacak?"_

Jong In'in diğer yanında oturup, sahneyi izleyen Chanyeol esmerin sırtını sıvazlayarak konuşmaya daldı. " _Bu yılki doğum günü hediyen için buradayız ufaklık"_  sesindeki neşe salonun diğer ucundan anlaşılacak seviyedeydi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	5. 04. Bilinmezi beklerken...

**11.01.2012**  

Jong In Chanyeol’un dediği karşısında şaşırsa da orada olma nedenlerini oldukça sevmişti. Hem bir gece için bile olsa kim kendisini özel hissetmek istemezdi. Esmer genç gözleri parlayarak Kris'e döndü. 

_"Bu hanginizin fikriydi?"_

_"Chanyeol tabi, başka kim olabilir ki"_

_"Bundan sonra en iyi dostum Chanyeol"_ Suho ve Kris'i parmağıyla işaret ederek  _"siz ikiniz bunca yıl bir sike yaramadınız, helke sen Suho bir de ağabey olacaksın"_ dedi Jong In. 

Suho Jong In’in kaşları çatık kahkahasını bastırmaya çalışan haline gülüp umutsuzca başını salladı.

_“Ağabey olmamın hep bu gibi durumlarda hatırlanması da cezam olsa gerek küçük kardeşim._

_Aslında senin ağabeyin olmak için önceki hayatımda ne günah işlediğimi hala sorguluyorum”_  dedi Suho geniş kahkahası eşliğinde ve ekledi  _“annem senden tümüyle ümidi kestiği için yalnızca bana kız arayıp, torun için altyapı oluşturmaya çalışıyor”_

Jong In ailesine gay olduğunu açıkladığından beri, annesi torun sevdası yüzünden gösterdiği tüm çabayı Suho üzerine yoğunlaştırmıştı. Jong In annesinin ısrarından kurtulduğu için bile Suho’ya minnettar olmalıydı. 

Chanyeol yıllardır tanıdığı Jong In'in ilk kez kendisine iyi bir şey söylediğini gördüğünde ona sarılmaktan alamadı kendisini. 

_"Gördünüz mü?_

_Kim Jong In, en yakın arkadaşı olarak beni seçti._

_Kore'nin skandal savar avukatı beni seçti. Bundan sonra hiç bir sansasyondan kaçmam gerekmeyecek, arkamda Kim Jong In var"_  

Jong In boynuna dolanmış kolları çekmek için debelenirken bir yandan da söyleniyordu.

_"Biraz daha boynumu sıkarsan, ölü bir Jong In olacağım ve korkarım ki kıçını skandallardan kurtaramayacağım"_

Suho sahnenin kararıp yeniden aydınlanması sonrasında sesini inceltip Chanyeol’u dalga geçerek uyardı.

_"Bence Jong In'i rahat bırakma zamanın geldi Chaniieeee."_  

Chanyeol duyduğu müzik tınısının ardından anında Jong In'i serbest bırakmış, tüm dikkatini sahneye yöneltmişti. Sahnenin ortasında oturan kırmızılar içerisindeki bir geyşa sakince şamisen (Japon çalgısı) çalıyordu. Jong In, Chanyeol'a bakıp gülümsedi. 

_"Neden buraya geldiğimize dair farklı fikirlere kapılmak üzereyim Chanie"_  dedi dalga geçerek. 

_"O mükemmel bir şey._

_Fildişi baçiyi (şamisen çalmaya yarayan mızrap)saran narin parmakların güzelliğine bakmaya doyamıyorum"_  dedi Chanyeol. Kendinden geçmiş halde mırıldandığı açıkça anlaşılıyordu. 

Jong In başını iki yana sallayıp hayal kırıklığıyla Suho ve Kris'e döndü.  _“Bunca yolu benim doğum günü hediyem için değil Chan'in sapıklığı için geldik öyle mi? O ince parmakların neyi kavramasını arzuladığı yüzünde şu şapşal ifadeden bile anlaşılıyor”_ Ardından Chanyeol’a dönüp küçümse bakışlar eşliğinde sitem etti.

_“Artık en iyi arkadaşım değilsin -önce benim gireceğim delik önemli- Chanie”_  

Suho, Jong In'in söylediğine gülerken ağzındaki yudumun boğazına kaçmasıyla birlikte öksürmeye başladı. Bir yandan da Jong In’in dikkatini çekmek için kolunu çekiştiriyordu. Kris, Suho’dan önce davranıp, piç bir gülümsemeyle durumu açıkladı. 

_"Yanılıyorsun Jong In, buraya senin için geldik, sahnedeki zaten Chanyeol'un sevgilisi."_

_"NEEE?_

_CHAN BİR GEYŞAYLA MI ÇIKIYOR?_

_YOKSA ONUN SAHİBİ FALAN MI OLDU?"_

Kris, Jong In’in tepkisine gözlerini devirip sessiz kalırken, Suho kahkahalarını bastırma gereği duymadan gülerek cevap verdi. 

_"Araba yerine, zaman makinesine bindiğimizi falan mı sanıyorsun?_

_21\. yüzyıldayız hala. Artık birçok geyşa, tabi üst düzey olanlardan bahsediyorum, geyşa konaklarına ya da efendilerine bağlı olarak çalışmıyor. Kendileri için çalışıyor._

_Yani Chanyeol kimsenin dannası ya da koruyucusu olmadı, sadece ‘Baekie’sinin ‘Chanie’si oldu."_

Jong In, gülümseyip anladım dercesine başını salladı. Ancak meleksi gülüş yerini, muziplik yapmak üzere olan piç Jong In gülüşüne bırakmakta çok gecikmedi. 

_"Onu istiyorum Chan"_  dedi, sahnedeki geyşayı göstererek. 

Chanyeol anlamsız boş bakışlarını Jong In'e çevirdi ve ardından gülmeye başladı.

_"Bunu tavsiye etmem, sahnedeki kadar uysal değil hiç bir zaman_ " dedi ve gömleğinin bir kaç düğmesini açıp, göğüs ucu ve göğsünü kaplayan geniş alandaki morlukları gösterdi. 

_"Yüzündeki şaşkınlığa bakılacak olursak hayalindeki, tam olması gerektiği gibi itaatkar bir geyşa. Ama benim minik vahşi kedim, itaat etmek yerine, itaat edilmesini seviyor. O sana göre değil Jong In._

_Hem ona yaklaşırsan seni öldürtmek zorunda kalabilirim ve bu aşk cinayeti, skandallarımı engelleyecek tek kişiyi de kaybetmeme neden olur"_

Jong In, Chanyeol'a sarılıp kulağına şapşal olduğunu fısıldadı ve gülerek, yüzünü sahneye çevirdi. Ama masumca gösterisini sürdüren minik kedinin bakışlarıyla karşılaştığında Chanyeol'un vahşi derken ne demek istediğini anladı. Minik vahşi kedi, o güzel narin ellerinin tırnaklarını bileyip Jong In'in üzerine atlayacakmış gibi duruyordu. 

_"Dostum kediciğinin kıskanç olduğunu söyleseydin, senin yanına oturmazdım"_  dedi Jong In, Chanyeol'den hafifçe uzaklaşarak. Ardından masa tekrar kahkahalara boğuldu. Minik kediciğin gösterisi boyunca Chanyeol masadaki muhabbetlerden tümüyle uzaklaşmıştı. Zaten muhabbetlerde Bay Akio'nun davasına yönelik bir kaç saçma ayrıntı üzerinde yoğunlaşıyordu. Tabi bir de Suho'nun seçilen8745. gelinadayıyla ne zaman evleneceği geyiği yapılıyordu. Kim ne derse dedin Bayan Kim bu konuda rakip tanımıyordu. 

Muhabbetin son bulması Baek'in yanına gelip gösteriye katılan sarı kimonolu geyşa ile oldu. Elindeki baçi ile farklı bir melodiyle Baek'e eşlik eden zarif beden Kris'in iki yanındaki Kim'leri susturmasına neden olmuştu. O kimononun ve makyajın altında saklanan güzellik Kris için zamanın durma nedeniydi. Sarışın genç sahneden gözlerini ayıramazken Suho Jong In'e doğru eğilip açıklama yaptı. 

_"Sahnedeki, Kris’in bu şehrin dışına 10 km bile çıkmayacak kadar çakılı kalmasına neden olanyaratık._

_Aslında Lay bana aşıktı ama Kris onu kandırdı"_

_“SiktirSuho, buna inanacağımı mı sanıyorsun. Şuna baksana Kris’in bakışlarıyla onu yediğini bilip yanağındaki çukuru derinleştiriyor sürekli. Senin o çukurdan çıkmaya boyun bile yetmez.”_

_“Tanrım neden tek çocuk değilim ki?_

_Sonunda annemin bulduklarından biriyle evlenip bir düzine çocuk yapacağım._

_Sen de mutlu ol Kim Jong In!”_

_“Lütfen spermlerin üretkenliğini yitirmeden yap o dediğini. Yoksa annemin, elinde bir kapla spermlerimin peşinde koşacağından korkuyorum. Taşıyıcı anne ile çocuk sahibi olmak istemiyorum, onun yerine hayırsız gay amca rolü benim için ideal”_

_“Piç kurusu”_

_“Şşşşşt adayları incelemeden sildiğini anneme söylerim bak”_

_“Seni sikik küçük şeytan! Tam bir piçsin Jong In” Suho sinirlenmiş gibi yapmaya çalışken Jong In ağabeyine dil çıkarıp, sahneye döndü._

Kısa süre içerisinde Baek ve Lay sahneden inmiş, kalabalık bir grubun geleneksel ezgiler eşliğinde dans etmeye başlamıştı. Bu süreçte masadaki muhabbet yeniden dörtlü olarak devam ediyordu. 

Aynı zamanda Yixing ve Baekhyun sahneden inip üzerlerini değiştirmiş, sahne için hazırlanan Shinju’nun yanına gitmişlerdi. Yixing, Kris ile arasında geçen konuşmayı Baekhyun’a anlatmış, ancak Shinju’ya nasıl söyleyeceğini bilemediği için, konu son dakikalara dek uzamıştı. Eğer şimdi de Shinju’ya gerekeni söyleyemezse ne arkadaşına, ne de sevgilisine yardımcı olamayacağını biliyordu. Böyle durumların kurtarıcısı ise her zaman ki gibi Baekhyun olmuştu. 

Baekhyun bir çırpıda gerekenleri söylemiş, masanın konumunu tarif etmiş, onların oturduğu masadaki esmer gence loş ortamın el verdiği ölçüde bakmasını, eğer isterse açık arttırmadan o genç sayesinde kurtulabileceğini belirtmişti. Esmerin, Shinju’nun istediği gibi başına bela olmayacak bir aday olduğunu da eklemeyi unutmamıştı. Shinju, ne kadar canı yansa da bunu yapmak zorunda olduğunu biliyordu. Anlaşılan esmer genç başa bela olmaması ve maddi gücünün Mizuage’i karşılayabilecek olmasıyla en önemli kriterleri karşılıyordu. Geriye kalan tek şey ise Shinju’nun onun dokunuşlarına dayanabilecek olup olmamasıydı. Bir yabancının tenine dokunması istediği son şey bile değildi. Ama yapmak zorunda olduğu ilk şeydi. 

Sahnedeki dansçıların yavaş yavaş ortadan kaybolması ve sahneyi aydınlatan ışığın silikleşmesi sonucunda Suho sıranın kime geldiğini biliyordu. Kris ve Chanyeol sayesinde bu konağa birçok defa gelmiş ve Pearl’ün büyüleyici dansını defalarca izlemişti. Yine de tüm dikkatini sahneye yöneltip, buz mavisi ipek kimono içerisinde sahnenin ortasına doğru yüksek ahşap platformlu ayakkabılarıyla ağır ağır süzülen geyşaya baktı. 

Pearl... 

Birçok kişinin hayali olan kusursuz Pearl.

Müzik başladığında Suho bir anlığına gözlerini sahneden ayırmayı başarıp, bakışlarını Jong In’e çevirdi. Esmerin nefesini tutmuş sahnedeki geyşayı izlediğini gördüğünde, belli belirsiz gülümsedi. Kris, Jong In için iyi bir seçim yapmış gibi görünüyordu. Tabi Pearl de isterse, Jong In paha biçilmez bir doğum günü hediyesi alacaktı. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	6. 05. İnci ışıltısındaki masumiyet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful Chinese Music - Sky Princess

 

Pearl...

Geyşa Konağı sahibesinin en küçük torunu, bakir Pearl...

Bekaretini büyük annesine borçlanarak satın almayı deneyen Pearl.

Konağın dokunulmaz kutsalı.

Konağın sahibesinin oğlu ile konağın nadide geyşasından olan herkesi kıskandıracak güzellikteki minik erkek bebek. Doğum sonrası annesinin geyşalığı bırakıp konağın hizmetçisi haline gelme sebebi olan minik bebek; 6 yaşında annesiyle birlikte tüm sahip olduğu sevgiyi de yitiren zavallı çocuk.  Büyük annesinin insafına kalan, babasına yabancı olan şanssız Sehun… 

O bir aşkın ürünü değil, zavallı bir kölenin oğluydu. Annesinin ölümü sonrasında büyük annesinin himayesi altına girmiş, onun öğretileri doğrultusunda büyütülmüştü. Sahip olduklarını korumak adına acımasız olmaktan çekinmeyen kadının elinde, bir geyşa olarak yetişmişti. Sehun’un öz torun olması bile bazı şeyleri değiştirmeye yetmemişti. Ona tanına özgürlük konakta öğretilen geleneksel dans ve enstrüman eğitimi yanı sıra, normal çocukların aldığı eğitimi alabilmesi ve karşılığını ödeyeceğini söyleyerek konağın dışında modern dans eğitimi alması için fırsat tanınması olmuştu. Hatta onun için yapılan her şeyin karşılığını ödediği takdirde, bir gün tümüyle bağımsız olacağı düşüncesi desahip olduğu tek umut kırıntısıydı. Sehun yalnızca bu umut kırıntısına tutunarak akıl almayacak zorluktaki eğitimleri geçmiş, istedikleri uğruna susup itaat etmeyi kabullenmiş, kaybettiklerinin yasını tutamadan, daha fazlasını kaybetmemek için çabalamak zorunda kalmıştı. 

Günümüzde maiko olabilmek için kanunlarla belirlenen yaş sınırı 16’ya çıkarılarak, çocukların temel eğitim öncesi konaklara verilmesinin önüne geçilmişse de Sehun’un zaten konak dışında gidebileceği bir yer olmaması nedeniyle, geleneklere göre geyşalık eğitimi almıştı. 6. yaşının 6. ayının 6. günü maiko olarak geyşalık eğitimine başlamıştı. 

Aslında annesinin verdiği adı bile kullanamayan bir çocuk ne kadar özgür olabilirse Sehun da yaşamak zorunda olduğu sırça parmaklıklar ardında o kadar özgür olabilmişti. 

Herkesin bildiği tek bir adı vardı Sehun'un. Büyükannesinin inci beyazlığındaki teninden esinlenerek ona verdiği kadınsı,  Shinju adı. Masum güzelliği ve itaatkar tavırlarıyla adının layığı olduğunu da defalarca kanıtlamıştı Shinju. Sahneye çıkmak için yeterli görülmesinin ardından Shinju yerine aynı anlama gelen Pearl ismini uygun gören yaşlı kadın, torununu bu isimle sahneye sürmüş, herkesin bu adı kullanmasını emretmişti. 

Pearl sahip olduğu gizemli güzellik ve sanattaki yeteneğiyle konağın eşsiz geyşalarından biri haline gelmişti. Bir kadının vücudundan daha narin ve kıvrak oluşu; beyaz makyajın gereksiz olduğunu haykıran parlak beyaz teni, kadınsı bedeninin aksine annesinin güzelliğiyle bezenmiş, erkeksi sert hatlara sahip yüzü mükemmel birleşimi oluşturuyordu. Birçok konuk Pearl sahne almaya başladığından beri yalnızca onu dinlemek ve izlemek için konağa gelir olmuştu. Tabi bunda Pearl’ün tazeliğinin yanı sıra Mizuage yapılmamış olması da büyük bir etkendi. Tatlının üzerinde uçuşup fırsat kollayan sinekler gibi bu güzelliği de kirletmek isteyen çok fazla pislik vardır. 

Shinju yıllar içerisinde gördüklerinden yola çıkarak Mizuage Töreni için uygun yaşa geldiğinde,bekaretinin satılmaması konusunda büyükannesiyle bir anlaşma yapmıştı. Anlaşmaya göre, bekareti için teklif edilen en yüksek meblağı ve bugüne dek yetiştirilmesi için harcanan bedeli çalışarak ödeyecek, aldığı tüm hediye ve bahşişleri okul masrafları dışında tümüyle konağa bırakacak, bedenini istemediği biriyle asla paylaşmayacaktı. 

Yaşlı kadın o dönem bu teklifi daha karlı bulmuş; Shinju’nun zaman geçtikçe değerleneceğini ön görmüştü. Torunu fikrini değiştirdiğinde ya da gerçekten karşı konulmaz bir teklif geldiğinde bu anlaşmayı tek taraflı olarak bozmasını engelleyen bir durum söz konusu olmadığı için, Shinju’yla anlaşmayı seçmişti. 

Pearl'e gönderilen pahalı hediyeler neredeyse tüm konaktaki geyşaların aldığının toplamından daha fazla oluyordu. Önceleri bekaret için birbirleriyle yarışan zenginler, zamanla sadece Pearl'ün dikkatini çekmek için yarışır olmuşlardı. Konağın sahibesi her teklifi, Pearl'ünbekaretinin satılmayacağı, bu özel kişiyi torununun seçeceğini söyleyerek reddetmişti.Bu bilgi ışığında istekliler sadece dikkat çekmek için uğraşır olmuşlardı. Böylece Pearl’e gelen hediyeler, bırakılan bahşişlerde günden güne katlanmıştı. 

Konağın dışında Pearl'le iletişime geçmeleri mümkün değildi. Kimse onun makyajsız haliyle neye benzediği hakkında fikir sahibi değildi. Pearl’e sahip olmak aynı zamanda ona ait gizemin dağılması anlamına da geliyordu. Bunu da yalnızca konağa gelerek yapabilirlerdi. Yani Pearl, Mizuage olmadan da sürekli zengin konuklar, pahalı hediyeler için çekim merkezi anlamına geliyordu. 

Diğer geyşalar yalnızca konuklara hizmet eder, gösteriler sunar, hediye ve bahşişlerinin büyük kısmını konağa verip, küçük meblağlarla işleri bitince konak dışındaki dannalarına ait evlerine giderlerdi. Bu çalışma şeklinden farklı olarak bazı geyşalar isekonuklara sınırsız hizmet verir, tüm hediye ve bahşişlerin yarısını konağa ödeyip konak arazisinde onlara ayrılan evlerde kalırlardı. Yixing ve Baek için ise durum daha farklıydı. O ikisi bu konakta doğan ve annelerinin dannaları tarafından istenmedikleri için konakta yetişen çocuklardandı. Ancak Shinju’nun aksine annelerinden gelen parayla önce okula gitmiş ardından kendi istekleriyle geyşalık eğitimlerine başlanmıştı. Yine Shinju’dan farklı olarak ciddi miktarlar karşılığı mizuage törenleri yapılmış, konağa tüm borçlarını kapatma imkanı bulmuşlardı. Bu nedenle bir dannaya bağlı kalmadan konak arazisinde kendilerine verilen evde kalıp, çalışma saatleri dışında hayatlarını yaşama hakkına sahip olmuşlardı. Tabi bunda Shinju’nun da payı vardı. Shinju onlarla birlikte büyümüş, aralarındaki 4 yıllık yaş farkıyla Baek ve Yixing, Shinju’yu kardeşten öte, çocuklarıymış gibi tüm sevgi ve şefkatleriyle benimsemiş sahip çıkmıştı.

 

 **05.01.2012**  

Pearl ve büyükannesi arasındaki anlaşmanın üzerinden yaklaşık dört yıl geçmiş, yaşlı kadın Shinju'nun vazgeçmeyeceğini düşünerek sıkıştırmaya başlamıştı. Erkek olması nedeniyle yaşı çok önemli değildi. Ama yine de mükemmelliğini kaybetmeye başlamadan, bekareti satarak yapılabilecek son vurgunun yapılması gerektiğine inanıyordu yaşlı kadın. Ve şimdiye kadar gelen en yüksek tekliflerle sınanıyordu, Mizuage için istekli sayısı yıllar içerisinde artmıştı elbette ve artık kadın da bu tekliflerin yükselmek yerine düşmeye başlayacağının farkındaydı. Ancak Shinju’yu zor kullanarak buna ikna etmesi demek onun tek gecelik olup mükemmel ününü lekelemesi anlamına gelirdi. Kimse isyankar, uyumsuz bir geyşayı yatağına almak istemezdi, tabi uçlarda fantezileri olanlar için bu geçerli değildi. Ancak bu fanteziler de kusursuz güzelliğe zarar verebilirdi. 

Shinju, 4 sene zarfında verdiği sözden asla geri adım atmamış, elde ettiği tüm geliri tümüyle konağa bırakmıştı. Ancak borcunu ödeyebilmek için bundan çok fazlasına ihtiyacı vardı. Şimdi ise adını bilmediği bir istekli yüzünden tüm bu çabası boşa gitmek üzereydi. Büyükannesi 10 gün süre vermiş, bu süre zarfında birini seçmezse yüksek teklif sahibi istekliye bekaretini satacağını söylemişti. Shinju önce karşı çıksa da yaşlı kadından yediği sert tokat sonrası yumruklarını sıkıp sessizce kaldığı eve dönmüştü, Yixing ve Baekhyun’un evine. Sinirini bir kenara bırakıp gösterisi için hazırlık yapması gerekiyordu. Gece giyeceklerini hazırladı ağlayarak. 

Yixing ve Baekhyun Bayan Yoi’nin konağında olanları duymuş, Shinju’yu merak edip telaşla eve gelmişlerdi. Geldiklerinde uzun boylu genci yere oturmuş, elindeki ipek kimonoyu parçalayıp, ağlarken bulmuşlardı. Shinju bir süre ağlamış, ardından tüm olanları Baek ve Yixing’e anlatmış, çaresizliğine onları da ortak etmenin pişmanlığını yaşamıştı.

**NOT: Medya'daki müziğin dinlenmesi tavsiyemdir.**

**11.01.2012**  

Sehun, aynanın karşısına oturup makyajsız yüzüne, üzerindeki erkek kıyafetlerine baktı. Sadece unutmamak adına tekrarladığı ritüelle kendi kendine fısıldadı. "Görüşmek üzere Sehun" 

Makyajsızken yüzünü örten saçlarını toplayıp lastik bir tokayla tutturdu. Gömleğini çıkardı. Tüm yüzüne, ensesine ve omuzlarına yaydı nemlendiricisini. Beyaz boyayıensesi açıkta kalacak şekilde önce kimonosunun arkasında açıkta kalacak yerlere sürdü. Ardından kurulayıp kadifemsi bir kat oluşturdu sırtında.Arkasını dönüp bakmadan yaptığı sırt makyajının doğruluğunu kontrol etti. Bunu yıllardır yapmasına rağmen mükemmelliği adına kontrol etmeden devam etmezdi. Yeniden aynaya döndü yüzünü. Önce balmumuyla mimiklerini engelledi. Beyaz fondöten kıvamındaki boyayı yaydı tüm yüzüne ve yine kuruladı. Toz pudrayla kadifeleştirdi görüntüsünü. Teninden beyaz değildi pudra, ama saklıyordu işte Sehun'u. Zamanı daraldıkça artan stresinin neden olduğu inci taneleri gözlerinden yol yol aşağı süzülürken umursamazca zaten kızaran gözler etrafına hafif kırmızılıkları yerleştirdi. Bambu fırçayla dudağının ortasına kankırmızısı lekeyi sürdü. Masumiyetini kendi eliyle lekelemişti yine. Bedenini lekeleyecek olana yaptığı bir çağrıydı bu onun gözünde. 

Kalktı, ahşap zemine damlayan gözyaşlarına basarak yatağın üzerindeki kıyafetlere yöneldi usulca. Üzerindeki erkeksi kıyafetlerden kurtuldu, yatağın üzerindeki ipek kimonoyu okşarken,kendi için bile Sehun olmadığını haykırıyordu sessizce. Kimononun içine giyeceği ince ilk kat giysiyi geçirdi üzerine. Daha sonra içeri çağırdığı yardımcılar kat kat giydirdi kıyafetlerini. 

Yeniden ayna karşısına geçti saç filesi içine topladı saçlarını ve mumla şekillendirilmiş ağır peruğu başına yerleştirdi. Her zaman ağırlığıyla tüm bedenini ezen peruk bu gün hiç olmadığı kadar hafifti belki de. Henüz odaya girmeden çökmüştü dünyanın tüm ağırlığı üzerine. Yardımcıları peruğu sabitledi. Yapay çiçeği taktı katran karası peruğa. Sehun aynadaki yansımayı tanımadığını haykırdı sessizce. Artık Sehun değil, Shinju bile değil yalnızca iğrenç arzuların baş karakteri Pearl’dü. 

Çiçek kokularıyla bezedi her yanını. Şu haliyle konağın en güzel, en gizemli geyşası sahne almak için hazırdı. Her hareketiyle yayılan çiçek kokusu geçtiği yerleri adeta esir alıyordu. 

Sahneye çıkmadan önce ahşap platformlu ayakkabıları geçirdi ayaklarına. Yardımcısının getirdiği yelpazelerini kuşağının içine yerleştirip, uzatılan şemsiyeyi aldı eline. Müziğin başlamasıyla perdenin ardındaki sahneye sürüdü ayaklarını. Sahne ışığının yanmasıyla şemsiyesini siper etti önüne ve buz mavisi kimono içerisinde gizemli girişini yaptı bu gece de. 

Pearl…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	7. 06. Kader mi? Şans mı? Şanssızlık mı?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shakuhachi - The Japanese Flute

 

**11.01.2012**

Yixing ve Baek makyajlarını silip, sahne kıyafetlerini değiştirerek erkek arkadaşlarının olduğu masaya yerleşmişlerdi. Sıcak bir tanışmanın ardından herkes koltuklarına yayılmış, Jong In ise ya gözle masalarındaki yabancıları inceliyordu. Lay ve Baekhyun’un kostümlerini çıkarmış olmaları, onların geyşa olduğu gerçeğini değiştirmiyor, elleriyle erkek arkadaşlarına içki servisi yapmalarını engellemiyordu. Jong In erkek geyşaların varlığını çok duymuştu ama gösteri dünyasında da tanık olma fırsatı olmamış, bunun sadece bir fantezi olduğunu düşünmüştü. Şimdi ise en yakın arkadaşlarının iki erkek geyşa ile birlikte olduğunu öğrenmiş hatta daha da ileri giderek ona doğum günü için unutulmaz bir gece armağan edecekleri düşüncesiyle şaşkınlığını ve heyecanını bastırmayı deniyordu. Yalnızca ona ait olan, ona itaat eden bir erkek geyşanın hayali bile damarlarındaki kan akışını hızlandırıyordu. Bu Jong In’in sapık bir fantezisi değil, aksine merak duyduğu bir konuda aydınlanması anlamına geliyordu. 

Aklından tüm bunlar geçerken hayranlıkla masalarına gelip güzelliklerini bonkörce sergileyen gençleri incelemeye devam etti. Ufak tefek olmaları mı onları bu kadar sevimli ve güzel gösteriyordu. Sahne ışıklarının kararıp, başlayan hafif müzik eşliğinde aniden kör edici parlaklıkla yanması sonucu Jong In tüm dikkati sahneye yöneltmek durumunda kalmıştı. O an güzel görünmelerinin sebebinin ufak tefek olmaları gerçeği olmadığı yüzüne tokat gibi çarpmıştı. Sahnede uzun boyu ve zarif hareketleriyle süzülen genç bunun ispatıydı. 

Tüm gözlerin üzerinde olması hissinden ne kadar nefret etse de makyajın altındaki kişi, boyaların ardına saklanarak üzerindeki gözleri yok sayıyor, insanlardan gizlendiğine inanıyordu. Ama bu gece onu izleyenlerden kaçırdığı gözlerine ihtiyacı vardı. Yixing ve Baekhyun konağa gelecek olan konuktan bahsedip, onun  Mizuage için ideal olabileceğini, yalnızca Shinju’nun konuğa onay vermesinin yeterli olacağını söylemişlerdi. Tabi değerlendirme için Pearl, Baek ve Yixing’in oturduğu masayı bulup, masalarındaki tanımadığı kişiye dikkat etmeliydi. Kris, Chanyeol ve Suho Shinju için yeterince tanıdıktı. Onlarla konuşma şansı olmamıştı ama konağa sık geldikleri için sima olarak da tanıyordu. Ayrıca Baek ve Yixing en ince ayrıntısına dek her şeyi ona anlattıkları için, kişiliklerinden yataktaki hallerine kadar tüm ayrıntıları biliyordu.Pearl’ün tek yapması gereken masadaki yeni yüzü bulmaktı. Ama bu gece salon her zamankinden daha karanlık görünüyordu. 

Pearl, sahne üzerinde süzülürken, sahne kenarına dizili masalara kaçamak bakışlar atıp tanıdık simaları arıyordu. Yixing ve Baekhyun’u dinleyip tanımadığı bir adamı görmeye çalışmak, hatta o adamla bir gece geçirmek için bunu yapıyor olmak kulağa aşağılayıcı geliyordu. Ama aynı zamanda bu teklifin önemli bir fırsat olduğunu dabiliyordu. 

Lanet mekanın loş ışıklarından hiç bir şey görünmüyordu.  Aslında mekanın karanlığını hep severdi. Böylece onu açlıkla izleyen yüzleri görmek zorunda kalmazdı. Ama şimdi durum farklıydı. Bir şekilde masadakileri görmesi gerekiyordu.

Koreografisinden farklı olarak bir kaç dönüş yapıp sahne kenarına yaklaşmayı düşünüyordu ki hemen sağındaki masada hayranlıkla onu izleyen genci gördü. Genç oturduğu yerden doğrulmuş sahneye olabildiğince yaklaşmış, yüzünü aydınlatan sahne ışığını umursamadan, parlayan gözlerle  Pearl'ü izliyordu. 

Jong In, ışıkların sahneyi aydınlatmasıyla,beyaz sakura çiçekleriyle bezeli,tozpembe şemsiyenin ardındaki güzelliği gördü. Etekleri kan kırmızı yabani çiçeklerle süslü buz mavisi kimono içerisinde masum bir bebek gibi ağır adımlarla ilerleyen geyşa, hayatı boyunca gördüğü en eşsiz şeydi. Onu daha iyi görmek için oturduğu yerden doğrulduğunda beklemediği şekilde gözleri buluştu. Makyajla beyaz tonun üzerinde yaratılmış kırmızı-pembe arası izler genç dansçının görüntü çekiciliğini daha da arttırıyordu. Ama gözleri… Gözleri yeni ağlamışçasına ışığı içine hapsetmiş, parlıyor, Jong In’in maskenin ardındaki yüzü merak etmesine neden oluyordu. 

Shinju elindeki şemsiyeyi bilerek aralarına sokup bakışmalarını böldüğünde esmerin çikolata kahvesi gözlerinde gördüğü yoğun arzuyla bedeninin titrediğini hissetmişti. O an aklında ne Yixing’in sözleri,ne de Bayan Yoi’nin tehdidi vardı. Hepsi esmerin bakışlarıyla akmış kimonosunun eteğindeki kan kırmızı gölgelere katılmıştı. Esmer sadece ona bakarak ruhunu arındırmıştı. Shinju bu duygunun ne olduğu hakkında hiç bir şey bilmezken yalnızca içini kaplayan korkuyla, gözleri arasındaki teması kesmesi gerektiğini akıl edebilmişti.

Gösterisinin kalan kısmında ise kaçamak bakışlarla esmerin onu izleyip izlemediğini kontrol etmiş, ancak asla yeniden gözlerine bakma cesareti gösterememişti. Beline takılı olan büyük yelpazeyi eline alıp, esmere yüzünü dönmeden öncegizledi kendisini. Döndüğündeyse esmer geriye yaslanmış ve görünmez olmuştu. Shinju’nun içini kaplayan korku tarif edilebilecek türde değildi. Birkaç saniyeliğine gözlerine hapsolduğu adamı yeniden görememek nasıl bu kadar hayal kırıklığı yaratabilirdi. Kalbinin çırpınışlarıyla gözyaşlarının hücumu iş birliği yapmış, onu kenara sıkıştırıyordu. Sahneden inmeden son kez esmerin masasına döndüğündeyse yine o çikolata kahvesi gözlerin bedenini okşadığını hissetti. O sırada esmere fısıldayan silueti de fark etti. Baekhyun’un erkek arkadaşı Chanyeol, esmere bir şeyler söylerken o Pearl’ü büyük bir dikkatle izleyip, memnuniyet dolu bir gülümsemesini, gözyaşlarını tutmak için direnen sahnedeki porselen bebeğe armağan ediyordu. 

_“Pearl seni de etkisi altına aldı galiba ufaklık"_  diye fısıldadı Chanyeol esmerin kulağına. Jong In, yapılan doğru tahmine, eşsiz gülümsemelerinden birini sunarak başını sallayıpyanıt verdi. Bakışları yeniden sahnedeki güzellikle buluştuğunda Pear'ün ona baktığını gördü ve gülümsemesi daha da büyüdü. Pearl ortadan yok olduğunda, bir süre bakışlarını Pearl'ün girip gözden kaybolduğu titreyen perdeden ayıramadı. 

Güzel geyşa sahneden inerken gözlerinden akan yaşı elinin tersiyle sildi. Gözlerini ondan ayırmayan esmer,Yixing’in söylediği konuktu. Shinju için fırsat olarak görülen esmer, bedenini sunması için önerilen gençti 

Bir gece için bile olsa bir başkasıyla paylaşacaksa bedenini, o kişinin bakışlarıyla ruhuna dokunan esmer olmasıydı kaderi...

İlk kez şans Pearl'den yanaydı belki.

Belki de değildi, kim bilebilir ki?

  **NOT: Medya'daki müziğin dinlenmesi tavsiyemdir.**

**14.01.2012**  

Başını kaldırmış cam tavan üzerinde uçuşan kar tanelerini izliyordu, yaklaşık beş saattir yaptığı gibi sessizce kaderini yaşamayı bekliyordu. Öğleden sonra konağa gelen araç Pearl'ü tek katlı müstakil bir eve getirmiş, Baekhyun da bu yolculukta ona eşlik etmişti. Geldikleri ev Chanyeol'un ailesine ait olduğu için,Baek bildiği mekanı arkadaşına tanıtmıştı. Chanyeol ve Baekhyun'un gecelerce dinlediği seks hayatı şu an Shinju'nun zihninde çok daha rahat canlanıyordu. 

Shinju evin dış duvarları dışında hiç bir bölücüye sahip olmadığını gördüğünde çok şaşırmıştı. Baekhyun yolda bir şeyler anlatmış olsa da görmeden nasıl bir şey olduğunu anlamak zordu. 

Shinju kapıdan girer girmez karşısında kırmızı dairesel bir kolon bulmayı elbette beklemiyordu. Kolonun bittiği yeri gözleriyle takip ettiğinde, dikey desteğin tavan döşemesini taşıdığını, kolonun ardında kalan yatak odası bölümünün, daha doğrusu, arkası giriş kapısına dönük olan yatağın üzerindeki cam tavana hayran olmuştu. Kış güneşinin bulutlardan kaçabilen silik ışınları kolonun ardındaki yatağın üzerine vuruyordu. Kolonun arkasındaki yatak başı tümüyle aynadan yapılmış, aynı zamanda tuvalet masasının aynası olarak kullanılıyordu. Konuğu makyajını temizlemesini isterse burada temizletebileceğini düşündü Shinju. Sonra aklına gelen çikolata kahvesi gözlerle kalbinin atışlarındaki hızlanmayı fark edip, utangaçça kendi kendine gülümsedi. 

Baekhyun, Shinju'nun elini tutup hızla evi gezdirdi. Aslında buna gerek de yoktu. Girişin karşısında durup sağa sola bakmak evi tanımak için yeterliydi. Giriş kapısının sağ tarafında iki servisin açıldığı yemek masası; girişin solunda ise ıslak hacimler vardı. Normal bir evde ıslak hacim tuvalet, banyo birimlerine karşılık gelirken, bu ev için o tabir küçük çapta bir yüzme havuzu, geniş bir jakuzi, kabini olmayan bir duş ve yatağın en yakınında bulunan ayaklı bir küvetten oluşuyordu. Ayrıca yemek masasının arka kısmında, aynalı cam ardına gizlenmişti kapalı başka bir banyo, tuvalet birimi vardı. 

Baekhyun girişteki markize oturup ayakkabılarını ve çoraplarını çıkardı. Shinju'ya da aynını yapmasını söyledi. Shinju doğal ahşap zemine ilk adımını attığında bunun nedenini anlamıştı. Mekan tümüyle yerden ısıtılıyor, aynı zamanda ahşap döşemenin  sıcaklığıve nemi, her adımda ayak tabanında hissedilip, farklı bir rahatlama sağlıyordu. Chanyeol, gerçekten ilginç tasarımların mimarıydı. Baekhyun Shinju'nun önüne geçip  _"su evine hoş geldin parlak inci tanem"_ dedi. 

Shinju önünde 90 derece eğilen arkadaşına bakıp gülümsedi. Daha sonra Baekhyun biraz arkadaşını rahatlatmak biraz da geceye hazırlamak için saçma hikayeler anlatıp bakir gencin heyecanını yenmesine yardım etmeye çalıştı. Diğer yandan ise Shinju'nun Pearl'e dönüşmesine yardımcı oldu. Makyajını, saçını yaptı, ince transparan ipek kıyafetin üzerine kat kat ipek kimonoları giydirip, kuşağını bağladı. 

Eserini gururla süzerek  _"bu kıyafetle yemek masasında biraz garip duracaksın ama geleneksel bir mizuage olmasını istemediğin için bunu yadırgamazsın umarım"_ diye kıkırdadı Baekhyun. 

_"Normal bir insanın yaşadığı gibi yaşamak isterdim bu anı, sayenizde olabilecek en normal şekilde oluyor._

_Yixing'e ve sana nasıl teşekkür edeceğimi bilmiyorum Baekhyun"_

_"Ne teşekküründen bahsediyorsun Shinju? Sen bizim bebeğimizsin."_  

Baekhyun sevgiyle sarıldı arkadaşına. Yemek servisi için hizmetlilerin hazırda beklediğini, telefonun 3 tuşuna basıp 200 m ilerdeki evi arayıp, yemek servisini çağırabileceğini, 2 tuşu ile kahyaya ulaşıp isteğini iletebileceğini, işi bittiğinde onu konağa getirecek aracın kapının önünde bekliyor olacağını sekseninci defa hatırlattı.   Ardından saatine baktı, kısa süre sonra Jong In'in gelebileceğini düşünüp aceleyle evden çıktı. Artık Shinju kendi seçimini yaşamak üzere, bu garip,yabancı evde yalnız kalmıştı. 

İlk iki saat ayakta konuğunun gelmesini bekledi. Saat 9.00 olduğunda kahyayı arayıp yiyecek hafif bir şeyler ve alkollü içecek getirmesini istedi. Konuğu geldiğinde yemek yemek istemezse hazırlıklı olmak istemişti. Ancak sonraki saatlerde de kimse gelmedi. Kimonosunun kırışmamasına dikkat ederek girişin karşısındaki kolonun dibine tuvalet masasına ait ferforje arkalıklı sandalyeye oturup kapıyı izlemeye başladı. Kapının hareketsizliğiyle hayal kırıklığına uğrarken başını kaldırıp cam tavandan görünen gök yüzüne baktı. Kar yağmaya başlamıştı. Uçuşan beyaz tanelerle içini bir sıcaklık kapladı. Gülümseyerek uçuşan kar tanelerini izlerken açılan kapıyı fark etmedi. Yüzünü aydınlatan ışık kesilip, üzerine düşen gölgeyi hissettiğinde başını çevirip tepesinde dikilen siluete baktı. O gelmişti.

Jong In gelmişti. Ancak orada olmaktan çok memnun gibi görünmüyordu.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	8. 07. Mizuage acıdır, gözyaşıdır. (M-Kaihun/Sekai)

****

**14.01.2012**

Jong In tüm öğleden sonrasını Bayan Park'la geçirmiş, anlaşmaya çalışırken onun yersiz konuşmaları ve gereksiz kaprisleriyle gerilmişti. Baldırında hissettiği dokunuşlar ise bu kadınla anlaşmaya çalışmanın anlamsızlığını yüzüne çarpmıştı. Esmer genç, restoranı terk ederken sinirle havaya milyonlarca küfür savuruyordu.

_"Sürtük, kocasının avukatını, onu geçtim beni Kim Jong In'i avuçlamaya kalkıyor. Büyük orospu..."_

Jong In, bir kaç telefon görüşmesi ardından, iki gün sonraki dava için yeni kanıtlara ihtiyacı olduğunu düşünmeye başlamıştı. Evet kadın bir sürtüktü, ama bu alacağı tazminatı engellemek için yeterli değildi. Belki Tokyo nüfusun yarısıyla yatmış ya da gönül eğlendirmiş olabilirdi ancak eldeki kanıtların hepsini çürütebiliyordu. Ayrıca Jong In'e kocasını yüz üstü bırakıp onu savunması ya da bu tazminatı almasını sağlaması halinde daha fazla ödeme yapmayı da teklif etmişti. Ancak bilmediği şey Jong In işini para için değil şöhret için yapıyordu. Hemen herkesin bildiği ucuz bir kadına karşı kaybetmek ona göre değildi. Yine de tüm bunlar sinirini bozmaya yetmişti. Sözde bu gece doğum günü kutlaması için hazırlık yapılmıştı. Ancak Jong In buna katılmayı istemiyordu. Dışarıda bir şeyler içip Kris'in evine döndüğünde onu karşılayan arkadaşları durumdan memnun olmamıştı. Hep bir ağızdan yaptıkları ödemeyi ve neleri kaybettiğini söyleyerek onu kapı dışarı etmişlerdi.

Chanyeol arabaya tıktığı sinir küpü genci Pearl'ün yanına götürürken, Jong In burnundan soluyacak söylenmeye devam ediyor, bir türlü sakinleşmiyordu. Bayan Park için aralıksız küfür ederken ne kadar yaratıcı olduğu ise Chanyeol'un kahkaha atmamak için dudaklarını kemirmesine neden oluyordu. Eve geldiklerinde Chanyeol kalkmak için yeltenen genci kolundan tutup koltuğa bastırdı. Doğruca sinirden kızaran gözlere bakıp uyardı.

_"Bu gece kafandakileri boşalt ve eğlenmene bak, yarın tüm sorunlarını çözmende biz yanındayız. Ama bu gece yalnızsın ve sorun çözmeye çalışmayacaksın ufaklık"_  deyip esmerin saçlarını karıştırdı. Bu konuşma Jong In'in sinirini yatıştırmak için küçük bir ihtimal dahi olsa işe yarayabilirdi. Ama aptal Chan saçlarına dokunup onu daha fazla deli etmeyi başarmıştı. Jong In'in ters bakışlarını uzundan çekip arabadan indi. Ne iğrenç bir gündü bu, şimdi içinde yanan ateşi bir şekilde söndürmesi gerekiyordu.

O ateşi söndürecek olan da zavallı Pearl'dü.

Jong In Chanyeol'un söylediği şifreyi girerek kapıyı açtığında, içeride kimsenin olmadığını düşündü. Ayakkabılarını çıkarırken kırmızı kolonun ardındaki aynadan onu gördü. Sessizce oturmuş gülümseyerek hayran hayran yukarı bakıyordu. Jong In'in sinirini kimden çıkaracağı ortadaydı artık. O buraya Jong In'e itaat edip, memnun etmek için gelmemiş miydi? Şimdi tam sırasıydı, kalkıp onu memnun etmeli, aldığı o yüklü miktarı hak ettiğini kanıtlamalıydı.

Usulca Pearl'ün yanına yaklaştı. Pearl yüzüne düşen gölgeyle onun geldiğini fark etmişti. Başını esmer gence çevirip kızarmış ve küçülmüş gözlerine baktı. Esmerin gözlerindeki soğuk bakış ürpermesine sebep oldu. Hızla oturduğu yerden kalkıp, selam vermek için hamle yaptı. Jong In ise daha fazla vakit kaybetmek istemiyordu. Zayıf bedeni kolonla kendi arasına sıkıştırdı. Bedenini yasladığı gencin endişesi bakışlarından belli oluyordu.

_"Ne kadar değerli bir hediyesin göster bakalım"_  diye fısıldadı Jong In, Pearl'ün boyalı dudaklarına kapanmadan önce. Pearl ise yüzünde hissettiği alkol kokulu nefesle sarsılmıştı. Dudaklarına değen yumuşaklığın sert hareketleri, onu ağzını açmaya zorluyordu. Alt dudağına geçirilen dişlerle ağzına yayılan metal tadını hissetti ve acıyla dudaklarını araladı. Sert öpücük tüm hızıyla devam ederken Jong In ağzının içerisinde dilinin dansını sergiliyordu. İlk keşfini tamamladığı zaman işgal kuvveti dilini geri çekti öncelikle, ardından tekrar dişleri arasına aldığı alt dudağı sıkıştırdı, bir süre emip bıraktı.

Yüzünü Pearl'den uzaklaştırıp dikkatle bakışlarını beyaz makyajlı yüzde gezdirdi. Dağılan kırmızı ruja takıldı gözleri. Önce kendi dudaklarını sildi, ardından Pearl'ün yüzünü kavradı tek eliyle ve baş parmağıyla dudağındaki ruju dağıttı.

_"Tadını beğenmedim"_  dedi duygusuzca.

Korku tüm bedenini ele geçirmek üzereyken, gözlerinin dolmasına engel olmaya çalışan genç itaatkarca başını eğerek Jong In'i onayladı.

Pearl eğildiğinde gözünden süzülen damlaya engel olamamıştı. Jong In yeterince sinirli değilmiş gibi bir de zırlayan bir köleyle uğraşmayacaktı değil mi?

Zayıf beden üzerindeki baskısını azaltıp geri çekildi. Kolonun yanındaki sandalyeye oturdu ve emir verdi.

_"Kuşağını çöz, üzerindekilerden kurtul."_

Pearl kesinlikle hayal ettiği gibi bir gece geçirmiyordu, ancak artık kaçma şansı da yoktu. Hangi mizuage iyi geçmişti ki. Dinlediği tüm ilk deneyimler acı ve gözyaşı doluydu. Kendinden yaşça çok büyük iğrenç bir adamın altına yatmaktansa, esmer iyi bir seçenek gibi görünmüştü. Görünüş olarak geçer not alan gencin nasıl davranacağı ise Pearl'ün hesaplayamadığı şans faktörüydü. Anlaşılan o ki şans yine ondan yana olmamıştı. Aklındaki düşüncelerle yavaşça kuşağını çözdü. Üzerindeki12 kat kimonoyu ağır hareketlerle çıkarıp, omuzlarından kayarak yere düşmesine izin verdi. Geyşalık biraz böyle bir şeydi, her hareketin sergilenmesi gerektiği düşüncesiyle, estetik açıdan tatmin etmek, izleyenlere zevk vermek arzulanırdı. Ancak bu gece ki konuk aynı görüşte değildi. Jong In sinirle ayağa kalkıp üzerinde yalnızca son kat ince ipek kimono kalan Pearl'e doğru hamle yaptı. Bir yandan da altındaki pantolonun düğmelerini çözüp, çamaşırını hafifçe aşağı indirdi.

_"Sabaha kadar seni bekleyecek değilim."_ deyip hışımla gencin arkasını çevirdi, onu yeniden kolonla arasına sıkıştırdı. Ancak bu kez odak noktası dudakları değil dolgun kalçalarıydı.

Shinju çaresizlikle bedeninin kontrolünü Jong In'e bırakmıştı. İçerisindeki korku her saniye biraz daha büyürken kolonun üzerindeki elinde bir sıcaklık hissetti. Jong In, bir elini Pearl'ün eli üzerine koymuş, onu orada sabitlemişti. Diğer eliyle gencin kalçalarını okşayıp, sıkıyordu. Aceleci hareketlerle Pearl'ün üzerindeki ince ipek kimonoyu kaldırdı, zayıf bedenin dolgun kalçalarını saklayan ince çamaşırı hışımla çekiştirip sıyırdı, biçimli bacaklardan kayarak düşmesini sağladı.

Esmer nefesini beyaz boyalı tene vererek konuştu.

_"Ödeme için hazır mısın Pearl?"_

Shinju tenine değen sıcaklıkla ürperse de cevap vermek için ağzını açamamıştı. Korkuyla dudaklarını dişlemenin dışında elinden gelen bir şey yoktu.

_"Kuruluk yüzünden biraz canın yanacak, ama sen bir geyşasın değil mi? Bu tür acılara alışık olmalısın"_

 

Shinju sımsıkı kapattığı gözleriyle gelecek hamleyi bekliyordu. Jong In yaslandığı bedendeki baskısını arttırdı. Gencin ensesindeki boyasız yerde gezdirdi dilini. Ardından kalçasını yoğurduğu eliyle Pearl'ün baldırını kaldırdı ve kendisine giriş için açı yarattı. Ancak ne kadar zorlarsa zorlasın bir türlü istediği girişi yapamıyordu. İstediğini alamadığı sürece de daha fazla sinirleniyordu. Shinju ise sanki mümkünmüş gibi tırnaklarını kolona geçirmeye çalışıyor, bir an önce bu işkencenin bitmesi için tanrıya yalvarıyordu.

Jong In'in yaptığı son bir kaç zorlamayla, Pearl ağzından acı dolu kısık inlemeler kaçırmaya başlamıştı.

_"Canın mı yanıyor? O zaman işi kolaylaştır"_  dedi Jong In ve geri çekilip yeniden sandalyesine oturdu. Shinju ise ne demek istediğini anlamamıştı. Hala yüzü kolona dönük donmuşçasına hareketsiz duruyordu.

_"Sağır mısın? Sana kendini hazırlamanı söylüyorum"_

Pearl yavaşça döndü. Yere diktiği bakışlarını kaldırmadan tereddütle konuştu.

_"Ben..._

_Ben yapamam"_

Jong In çoktan kendisine hakim olabilecek seviyeyi geçmişti. Yerinden kalktı, Kolona dönük genci kendisine çevirdi ve gözlerine baktı. Ağladığını anlamamak mümkün değildi. Küçümseyen bakışlarla süzdü karşısındakini ve omuzlarından bastırarak yere çökmesini sağladı. Eline aldığı erkekliğini gencin dudaklarına dayadı.

_"Madem kendini hazırlayamıyorsun, o zaman beni hazırla, ıslat ki işin biraz olsun kolaylaşsın."_

Shinju gözlerini yumup dudaklarını araladı. Başını sabitleyen güçlü eller kıpırdamasını engelliyor, Jong In'in yapabildiği kadar ağzının içine girmesine olanak sağlıyordu. Ancak tümünü kabul etmesi çok mümkün görünmüyordu. Esmer olan da bunun farkında olduğu için fazla zorlamıyordu. Gördüğü muameleden memnun olduğu sesinin tonundan belli olurken, Jong In sinirinin neden olduğu düşüncesiz, duygusuz konuşmasına devam ediyor, gerçekte olmadığı biri gibi davranıyordu.

_"Bu kadar sıkı olman benim suçum değil._

_Belki de o yüzden  her gece bir dolu insan senin için o konağı dolduruyordur, ne dersin? Bir fahişe için sıkı bir delik oldukça para ediyor olmalı. Senin özelliğin bu mu? Sıkılığın mı?"_

Aslında bu sorulara cevap beklemiyordu. Sadece sinirini boşaltıyordu. Zaten Pearl cevap vermek için müsait değildi. Ama yine de hediyesinin sıkılığından memnun olmuştu.  _"Ağzının sıcaklıyla kısmi olarak kavranabilirken o deliğe gömülmek paha biçilmez olmalı"_  diye düşündü. Pearl ise duyduğu aşağılayıcı sorular karşısında verebileceği tek cevabı da yutmuştu.

_"Sen benim ilkimsin"_

 

Yere diz çökmüş gencin ağzından çıkıp, omuzlarından tutarak kaldırdı. Bedenini kolona döndürüp bacağının birini kaldırarak yeniden içine girmek için yaptığı itişlerine başladı. Pearl'ün ona yardım etmesi gerektiğini düşünerek boştaki eliyle beyaz narin eli kavradı. Kulağına uzanıp fısıldamaya başladı.

_"Korkma._

_Rahatlamaya çalış._

_Kendini sıkma, nefesini ver ve rahatla, hadi yardımcı ol bana"_  dedi ve kulak memesini dişleri arasına aldı, ezip emmeye başladı.

Shinju bedenine yayılan sıcaklığı hissederken, onun dediklerini yapmaya çabalıyordu. İçinde hissettiği keskin acıyla bedeni yay gibi gerilinceye dek bu duygunun nasıl bir şey olduğunu asla tahmin edemezdi. Beyninde çakan şimşekler ona yalnızca kurtulması gerektiğini hatırlatıyordu. Boşta kalan elini arkaya uzattı, Jong In'le arasına sokup başarılı olamayacağını bilerek, esmerin hareket etmesini engellemeye çalıştı. Nefesi yettiğince cılız bir tonda sızlandı. _"Canım yanıyor."_

Jong In duygusuzca yanıt verdi. _"Geçecek."_

Shinju esmerin sesindeki otoriter tavırla karın kasları üzerindeki elini usulca çekti. Jong In bir süre bekledi, ardından yeniden kendini sıkmamasını söyleyip Pearl'ün içindeki yerini derinleştirdi. Kendini geri çekmek yerine yalnızca ileri itiyordu. Henüz tümüyle girmeyi başaramamıştı, ancak daha fazla da ilerleyemediğinin farkındaydı. Tabi bedenine hükmettiği gencin gözünden süzülen yaşlar ve dişleyerek kanattığı dudakları aklının karışmasına neden oluyordu.

_"Şşşşttt. Sakin ol. Rahatlamaya çalış, geçecek. Sanki ilk birlikteliğinmiş ayağı çekmeyi de bırak. Yeterince ödeme yapılmış, sus ve karşılığını ver, bu el değmemiş numarası yapan tavırla bahşiş koparacağını sanıyorsan yanılıyorsun"_

Jong In, cümlesini bitirdikten sonra bedenini geri çekip yeniden Pearl'ün içine gömüldü. Zorladığı bedenin acı dolu inlemeleri odada yankılanırken onun düşündüğü yalnızca kendi zevkiydi. Ağırdan aldıkça acının artacağını düşünüp, zayıf bedeni olabildiğince hızlı ve sert şekilde becermek oldukça mantıklı gelmişti ve düşündüğünü de yapıyordu. Shinju bacaklarından sızan sıcaklığın ne olduğundan emin olmamakla birlikte, acının yanında aldığı garip haz karşısında şaşkındı. Jong In hareketlerini hızlandırdıkça aldığı zevk, esmerin aldığı zevkle birlikte artıyordu. Başını istemsizce geri atıp esmerin omzuna yasladı. Jong In artık onunda zevk aldığını, ağzından kaçırdığı inlemelerin yalnızca acıdan kaynaklanmadığını biliyordu. Bir kaç itiş sonrası yüksek sesli bir inlemeyle zayıf gencin içine boşaldı.

Havada sabitlediği baldırı bırakıp, Pearl'ün iki ayağı üzerinde durmasını sağladı. Nefesi düzene girinceye dek içinden çıkmadığı bedeni erkekliğiyle kolona sabitlemiş gibiydi. Bir kaç dakika geçtikten sonra geri çekildi.

Pearl içerisinde oluşan boşluk hissini de ilk kez tadıyordu. Başını eğip hala ereksiyon halindeki erkekliğine ve bacaklarından süzülen kanla karışık meniye baktı. Yüzünü kaldırıp esmere bakmaya utanıyordu. Aslında şu an kendi de dahil her şeyden utanıyordu.

Esmerin küçümseyen gözlerle onu izlediğinin farkında değildi. Jong In üzerindeki kıyafetlerden kurtulurken homurtuyla karışık söylendi.

_"Git temizlen. Şu kafandaki peruktan da lanet makyajdan da kurtul. O yapaylığın yarattığı kadar güzel misin görmek istiyorum"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	9. 08. Çok Güzelsin... (M-Kaihun/Sekai)

****

 

**14.01.2012**

Jong In, yatağın yakınındaki sıcak su dolu ayaklı küvette dinlenmenin iyi olabileceğini düşünüp, bir süre küvette uzandı. Bu süre zarfında aklında yalnızca bugün Bayan Park'la yaptığı konuşmalar vardı. Aslında bir kaç görüşme yaparak kafasına takılan şeyleri çözmesi mümkün olabilirdi. 

Saatin kaç olduğuna aldırmadan aradığı yardımcısı ve işine yarayacağını düşündüğü bir kaç kişiyle yaptığı uzun konuşmalar sonunda, dava konusunda geçici olarak da olsa rahatlamayı başarmıştı.

Yaptığı görüşmelerle zihnindeki bulutlar dağılmış, Jong In de yavaş yavaş sakinlemişti. Ama Pearl hala duştan çıkmadığı için sıkılmaya başlamıştı. Onun canını biraz fazla yakmış olabileceği ihtimalini düşünmek istemese de gerçeğin bu olduğunu biliyordu. Zaman geçirmek için evde dolaşıp etrafı incelemeye başladı. Ayaklarının atındaki sıcak ahşap zemin, yatağın üzerindeki cam tavan bunlar iyi düşünülmüş ayrıntılardı. Ancak asıl hoşuna giden evin içerisindeki küçük yüzme havuzu olmuştu. Yavaşça bedenini havuzun ılık suyuna bıraktı. Biraz yüzdükten sonra havuzun kenarına tutunup, kollarını iki yana açtı. Başını ahşap kenarlığa dayayarak havuzun üzerindeki tavan döşemesine açılan yırtıktan (pencere) görünen puslu gök yüzünü izlemeye başladı. 

Shinju, kalçasında hissettiği acı ve midesini bulandıran akıntılarla yemek masasının ardındaki banyoya gitti. Başına sabitlenmiş peruğu çıkardı ve tezgahın üzerine koydu. Kalçasını tutarak duşa girdi. Bedenine çarpan sıcak suyla biraz olsun rahatlamıştı. Acısı tam olarak geçmese de hafiflemişti. Başını yere eğip üzerinden süzülen suya baktı. Kan, meni, beyaz boya ve üzerine bulaşan bir başkasının teri. Suyla birlikte akıp giden yalnızca bunlar değil, masumiyetiydi. Kanıyla karışıp masumiyeti üzerine düşen, onu kirli hissettiren kırmızı gölgeler artık hep onunlaydı. 

Duştan çıktıktan sonra kapının arkasında asılı olan beyaz bornozu giydi. Şapkasını başına geçirip yüzünü saklamayı denedi. İlk kez Pearl olduğunu bilen birinin yüzüne makyajsız olarak bakacak, gerçekliğini bir yabancıya sunacaktı. İki saate yakın zaman geçirdiği banyodan çıktığında, Jong In'i göremeyip, kısa süreli bir rahatlama yaşadı. Belki de gitmiştir diye düşünmeye zamanı kalmadan bakışları su sesinin geldiği yöne çevrildi. Jong In, havuzun sonunda, kenara yaslanmış, dikkatle onu izliyordu. 

_"Sonunda saklandığın yerden çıkmayı başardın, tebrikler. İçeride bayıldığını düşünmeye başlamıştım._

_..._

_Biraz yaklaş."_  

Shinju tereddüt etse de başka şansı olmadığını bildiği için havuzun diğer kenarına dek yaklaştı. Şimdi karşı karşıya kalan ikiliden Pearl, başını yerden kaldırmazken, Jong In bakışlarını ondan çekmemeye inat ediyordu. 

_"Şapkanı çıkar."_  

Pearl zarifçe sağ elini bornozun şapkasına atıp onu geri çekti. Beyaz şapkanın ardından çıkan beyaz ten ve biraz uzun, ıslak olduğu için daha koyu görünen kahverengi saçlarını meydana çıkardı. Şekil vermek amacıyla başını iki yana savurup, parmaklarını tarak olarak kullandı. Ardından ellerini önünde birleştirip parmaklarıyla oynamaya başladı. Tüm bu süreçte Jong In'in yüzüne bakmamaya dikkat etmişti. Jong In ise bu olanları sanki ağır çekimde izlemişti. Şapkanın çıkışı altından çıkan erkeksi hatlara sahip inanılmaz güzellikteki biçimli yüz, ıslak saçların savrularak etrafa saçtığı damlalar... 

_"Bornozu da lütfen."_  

Pearl yıllarca emir almak için eğitilmişti. Verilen emirleri itiraz etmeden yerine getirmiş, her zaman önceliği karşısındakinin istekleri olmuştu. Ama şimdi ilk kez bir başkasının önünde, kendi iradesiyle çıplak kalması gerekiyordu ve o tereddüt ediyordu. Yüzünden geçen gölgelenmeyi fark eden Jong In, dediğini daha sert bir tonda tekrar etti. 

_"Bornozu da çıkar._

_LÜTFEN!"_ Sondaki kelime bunun bir rica olmadığını hatırlatmak adına üzerine basarak, sertçe söylenmişti. 

Shinju istemsizce ellerini belinde sabitlediği kuşağa getirdi. Yavaşça düğümü çözdü, bornozun vücudundan sıyrılıp düşmesine izin verdi. Jong In, karşısında beliren manzarayla seslice yutkundu. 

_"Kendi etrafında dön lütfen._

_Seni görmek istiyorum."_  

Shinju, ağır ağır kendi ekseni etrafında dönerken Jong In, etkilendiğini gizleyemiyordu. Ayak parmağının ucundan, saç teline dek karşısındaki kusursuz vücudu inceliyordu. Uzun ince bacakları, dolgun kalçası, dışarı doğru çıkmış leğen kemiği, en güzel mankenleri kıskandıracak zarif göbek deliği, incecik beli, hafif kaslı göğsü ve yine hafif kaslı kolları, beyazın en saf tonlarındaki uzun, iç gıcıklayan boynu, çıkık adem elması ve son olarak Jong In'in gördüğü en biçimli yüzdü onunki. Odadaki ısıyla çabucak kuruyan ince telli saçların ardına sakladığı pürüzsüz, mükemmel oranlara sahip yüzü, bir meleğin bile kıskanmasına neden olacak güzelliğe sahipti. 

Jong In, damarlarında dolaşan arzuyu kolaylıkla hissedebiliyordu. Pearl'ü o kıyafetlerin, o makyajın altına saklamanın nasıl büyük bir haksızlık olduğunu içten içe kendisine tekrarlıyordu. Ama dudaklarından dökülen yalnızca  _"Çok güzelsin"_ cümlesi olmuştu. 

Pearl, fısıltı halindeki cümleyi duyduğunda bakışlarını yerden kaldırıp esmere çevirmeye cesaret etti. Jong In, beyaz tende yayılan utangaç kırmızılığa gülümsedi. Shinju, hayatında Yixing ve Baekhyun dışında kimsenin ona samimiyette yaklaşıp, içten bir cümle kurmadığını biliyordu. Az önce duygusuzca onu beceren esmer, şimdi tümüyle farklı biri gibi davranıyor ve bu tutum garip bir şekilde Shinju'ya kendini iyi hissettiriyordu. Bakışları buluştuğunda ise zayıf genç yine aynı arınma duygusuna kapılmış, çikolata kahvesi gözlere tutsak olmuş, o bakışlardan kopamıyordu. Jong In etkileyici gülümsemesini sunarak onu yakından görme isteğini dile getirdi. 

_"Yanıma gel. Hem hala canın yanıyor sanırım, yürüyüşünden belli oluyor, ılık su iyi gelecektir."_  

Shinju havuzun basamaklarından yavaş yavaş inip kendisini ılık suyun içine bıraktı. Yüzerek Jong In'in yanına gidip karşısında durdu. Hiç bir şey söylemeden bir süre bekledi. Jong In de bir hamlede bulunmamış, onun kendi isteğiyle yüzünü kaldırıp, gözlerine bakmasını beklemişti ve beklediğini de elde etti. Shinju zorla ondan kopardığı bakışlarını, yine çikolata kahvesi gözlere teslim etti. Bir şey konuşmadan ya da birbirlerine dokunmadan yalnızca bakışarak ne kadar zaman geçirdiklerini onlar da bilmiyordu. Jong In, daha fazla dayanamayarak parmak uçlarını kusursuz bir heykele ait olduğunu düşündüren porselen beyazlığındaki yanakta gezdirdi. 

Dudağının çerçevesini yeniden parmaklarıyla çizdi. Küçük pembe dudaklara dokundu ve çenesini tutup yavaşça onu kendine çekti. Dolgun dudaklarını pembe yumuşaklığa kapattı. Dişlerini araya karıştırmadan, önceliği dudaklarıyla sevmeye vermişti. Başını hafifçe yan yatırıp alt dudağı tümüyle ağzının içine aldı. Başlangıçta karşılık vermeyen çekingen dudaklar şimdi Jong In'i taklit ederek aksi hareketlerle ona uyum sağlıyordu. Dilini Pearl'ün ağzına ittiğinde kaslı göğsündeki narin parmakları hissetti. Zayıf beden ona yaklaşmış ama, konuğu istemeden ona daha fazla yaklaşmamak adına, aradaki mesafeyi korumak için ellerini kendine siper etmişti. Jong In, sıcak boşlukta gezinip, karşılaştığı dille dans ederken göğsündeki elleri tuttu. Ona yaklaşmaya tereddüt eden bedeni kendisine çekip vücutlarının temas etmesini sağladı. 

Pearl karnında uçuşan kelebeklere anlam veremezken, az önce bu adam tarafından yaşatılan ilkini çoktan unutmuştu. Dudaklarındaki sıcak dokunuş bedenindeki acıları silmek için var olmuş gibiydi. Jong In ise karşısında gördüğü meleksi güzellikle az önce hırsının ve alkolün neden olduğu öküzlüğünden pişmanlık duyuyordu. Ama bunu nasıl telafi edeceği konusunda da hiç bir fikri yoktu. Şu an kendi isteğiyle öpücüğüne karşılık veren güzelliğin canını yakmış olmak yaptığı en büyük aptallıklardan biriydi. Kim böyle bir masumiyeti incitmek isteyebilirdi. 

Jong In tuttuğu elleri serbest bırakıp suyun altındaki zayıf bedeni bacaklarından kavrayarak kaldırdı. İnce pürüzsüz bacakları beline sardı ve Pearl'ün sırtı havuz kenarına gelecek şekilde 180 derece dönüp pozisyonlarını değiştirdi. Pearl boşta kalan kollarını da esmerin boynuna sarmış, dudaklarının esaretinden memnun mırıltılar çıkararak öpücüğü sürdürüyordu. İkili, arada bulunan boşluklardan nefes alıp dudakların temasını kesmeden birbirlerini sömürmeye devam ediyorlardı. Jong In dudaklarını geri çekip kucağındaki bedeni tutuşunu gevşetti. 

_"Tadını sevdim. Sürdüğün boyanın tadı iğrençti, dudaklarının tadı ise paha biçilmez"_  dedi, eşsiz gülümsemesini sunarak. 

Shinju az önce onu kıran cümlenin telafi edilmesine fazlasıyla mutlu olmuştu. Utangaçça gülümsedi. Esmerin beğenmediğinin o değil, onu saklayan boyalar olduğunu öğrenmek hoşuna gitmişti. 

_"Az önceki kabalığım için özür dilerim. Kötü bir gün geçirdim"_  dedi. Bu kez meleğin sesini duymak istiyordu. Cevap bekleyerek gözlerini küçük kahve rengi parıltılara dikti. Shinju boğazını temizleyip, heyecanını bastırmaya çalışarak konuştu. 

_"Ne istersen yapman için buradayım. Özür dilemeni gerektirecek bir şey yok"_  dedi, yine başını öne eğmiş ve mırıltı şeklinde konuşmuştu. 

Jong In, utanan gencin başını kaldırıp, dudaklarına kısa bir öpücük kondurdu. 

_"Başını yasla ve kendini bana bırak Pearl"_  dedi. 

Shinju, Jong In'in ondan istediğini yapıp, esmerin boynuna sarılı kollarını gevşetti, bedenini hafifçe geriye atarak başını ahşap kenarlığa yasladı. Bu durumdayken kalçasını Jong In'e daha fazla bastırmış, esmerin belini saran bacaklarını iyice birbirine kenetlemişti. 

Jong In, suyun altında bir eliyle pürüzsüz bacağı okşarken, diğer eliyle Pear'ün erkekliğini kavramış, sıvazlıyordu. İlk dokunuşla ürperen zayıf beden, gözlerini kapamış, heyecanla titreşen kirpiklerini engelleyemiyor, istemsizce alt dudağını dişliyor, beyninin gönderdiği sinyaller doğrultusunda vücudundan geçen küçük elektrik akımına boyun eğiyordu. 

Jong In,elini hareket ettirdikçe, belindeki bacakların ritmik olarak kasılıp onu kendisine bastırdığını ve bu durumun ne derece tahrik edici olduğunu en derinlerinde hissediyordu. Ayrıca Pearl aldığı zevke direnircesine başını sağa, sola hareket ettiriyor, geriye doğru bastırıyordu. Bu da Jong In'in dişlerini kamaştırıyor, o pürüzsüz boyunda kendine ait izler bırakma isteği uyandırıyordu. Normalden daha çıkık adem elmasını, şah damarının seyirmesine neden olan kanı dudaklarıyla hissetmek istiyordu. Tabi o beyaz boyundaki tek nokta olma eşsizliğine sahip küçük ben için de aynısı geçerliydi. Kendi erkekliğinin bu duruma kayıtsız kalmadığının bilinciyle, Pearl üzerindeki çekişlerini yavaşlattı. Baldırı okşayan elini, az önce acımasızca becerdiği noktanın etrafında gezdirmeye yumuşak hareketlerle masaj yapmaya başladı. 

Pearl'ün ifadelerini izleyerek arzuladığı deliği genişletmek adına ilk hamlesini yaptı. Önce ince kaşlarını çatsa da, Jong In'in ağır hareketleri sayesinde ifadesi süratle değişti. Aynı durum ikinci parmak için de geçerliydi. Jong In yeterli olduğuna kanaat getirdiğinde ereksiyon halindeki erkekliğini, arzuladığı noktaya yerleştirip, kendini usulca içeri itti. Pearl hissettiği sertlikle başını geriye atmış, dişlediği dudaklarındaki baskıyı arttırmıştı. Jong In, içinde ilerledikçe Pearl'ün yüz kasları önce geriliyor, ardından yavaşça eski halini alıyordu. Tümüyle dolduğunu hissettiğinde başını yasladığı ahşap kenarlıktan kaldırdı ve gözlerini ondan ayırmayan esmere tutkuyla baktı. Jong In bir eliyle hala Pearl'ün penisine, diğer eliyle kalçasına masaj yapıyordu. 

Shinju, dudaklarını Jong In'le birleştirmeden önce, zevkten yarı baygın hale gelmiş bakışlarla esmeri süzdü ve  _"hareket et"_  dedi. Jong In duyduğu kararlı, temiz ses sonrası gülümsedi. Onun sesini inleme ya da acıyla karışık değil, tüm çıplaklığıyla ilk kez duymuştu, bu da onu istediğini söylerken olmuştu. Kölesinin sesine kulak vererek önce ağır, ardından yavaş yavaş hızlanan ritimde hareketlenmeye başladı.Hareketleri iyice hızlanmaya başladığında öpücükleri de şiddetini arttırmıştı. Pearl de uygulanan şiddete aynı seviyede karşılık veriyor, dilini esmerin derinliklerine sürüyordu. Ilık suyun içerisinde alev alan bedeninin yangınıyla, diğerini küle dönüştürmeyi amaçlıyor, içinden geldiği gibi, dokunuyor, öpüyor ve inliyordu. 

Jong In, Pearl'ün aldığı zevki dudaklarından duyma isteğini bastıramadı ve tutku dolu  öpücüğü böldü. İnlemeleri arasında  _"Pearl"_  diye sayılarken gencin de onun adıyla inlemesini söyledi. Shinju kendinden geçmiş bedeniyle  _"Jong In!"_  diye mırıldandı. Ses oldukça derinden geliyordu. 

Jong In, onun adını sayıklarken karşılık olarak pembe dudaklardan dökülen inlemelerle bezeli adını duyup daha fazla dayanamayarak, süratle kendisini zayıf bedenin içine bıraktı. Shinju dar duvarlarına çarpıp içini kaplayan sıcaklıkla birlikte aynı anlarda esmerin eline, yani havuzun suyuna boşalmıştı. Jong In'in boynuna sardığı kollarını sıkılaştırdı ve kendine hakim olamayarak yarı kapalı gözlerle dolgun dudaklara kısa bir öpücük bıraktı. 

Jong In, kucağındaki bedeni taşıyarak havuzun sığ yerinden yürüyüp merdivenleri çıktı. bacakları hala beline sarılı olan meleği cam tavan altındaki yumuşak yatağa bıraktı. Shinju güçlü bedene sardığı kollarını ve bacaklarını çözdü. Jong In uyumak üzere olan gence bakıp gülümsedi.  _"Bu gece seni çok yordum"_  diye mırıldandı, ince örtüyü Pearl'ün üzerine çekti ve yanındaki yerini aldı. Yüzleri birbirine dönük olan ikiliden Pearl izlendiğini bilerek, gözleri kapalı halde konuştu. 

_"Teşekkür ederim._

_Unutulmazdı"_

Jong In, bedenini saran gururla yeniden gülümsedi. Bir çok adayı aştığını zannederken aslında ilk olduğu için unutulmayacağının farkında değildi. Parmaklarını son kez biçimli dudaklarda gezdirdi. Masum pembe dudaklara küçük bir öpücük kondurdu. _"İyi geceler"_ dedi. 

Bulutlardan fırsat bulan güneş ışıkları yataktaki esmerin yüzüne vurup, rahatsızca kıpırdanmasına neden oldu. Nerede ve kiminle olduğunu anımsadığında içine dolan tazelik hissiyle gerindi. Yanında uyuyan masum güzelliğin hayaliyle araladı çikolata kahvesi gözlerini, bir süre boş yastıkta Pearl'ün başından arda kalan ize baktı ve ardından hayal kırıklığıyla gözlerini yeniden kapattı. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	10. 09. Hangimiz daha aptalız?

**14.01.2012**

Shinju, yanındaki bedenin nefesi düzene girince araladı gözlerini, elini çıplak bedenin kalbinin üzerine koydu, sakin atışları dinledi bir süre. Yüzünü inceledi. Kalın kirpiklerine, erkeksi kemerli burnuna en önemlisi de dolgun dudaklarına hayran kaldı. Hem bu kadar dolgun hem de usta bir çizerin kalemiyle şekillendirilmiş gibi düzgün olan dudaklara küçük bir öpücük bıraktı belli belirsiz. 

_"Gerçekten teşekkür ederim"_  diye fısıldadı. Bedenini sunma şansını ona tanıdığı için minnettardı.  _"İlk ve son kez de olsa seninle bu anları yaşamak güzeldi"_  diye mırıldandı. Yavaşça yataktan kalkıp önceden hazırladığı kıyafetlerini giydi, etrafa saçılmış bir kaç parça eşyasını valizine yerleştirdi. Sıkıca giyinip son kez yatakta uyuyan esmere bakıp gülümsedi ve kapıdan çıktı. Önceden anlaşıldığı gibi kapıda onu bekleyen araca binip konağın yoluna tuttu. O hala bir geyşaydı ve ait olduğu yere dönmesi gerekiyordu, etkilendiği ilk erkekle birlikte olmak şanstı ama onun yanında uyuyup uyanmak sadece şansını zorlamak olurdu. Kimseye bağlı olmamak adına Jong In'i seçmişti. Şimdi  onun özel olmadığına kendini ikna etmek için daha fazla oyalanmadan kalkıp gitmeliydi. 

Jong In, yatakta yalnız olduğunu fark ettiğinde hayal kırıklığıyla yeniden gözlerini kapattı. Biraz daha uyumak iyi gelir düşüncesiyle uyumaya çalıştıysa da yanındaki yastıktan yükselen koku bunu zorlaştırıyordu. Her geyşa çiçek kokardı, ama yastık çiçek kokmuyordu. Çiçek kokularıyla bezenmeye vakti olmadan ikinci kez sevişmişler, ıslak bedenleri yatağa tenlerinin kokusunu bırakmıştı. Bu koku çiçek kokusundan çok daha büyüleyici, tarifsiz ferahlık barındıran garip bir kokuydu. Jong In yanındaki yastığa yüzünü gömdüğünde makyajsız yüzü gözlerinin önüne getirmeyi denedi. Ancak çok başarılı sayılmazdı, hayalindeki Pearl'ün gerçeği kadar güzel olmadığına çoktan kendini ikna etmişti. 

Beyin hücrelerini o mükemmel resmi oluşturmak için zorlarken girişe bıraktığı ceketinden gelen telefon sesini duydu. Kalkıp telefona baktı. Yardımcısı Bayan Park hakkında öğrendiklerini bir çırpıda anlatıp, gerekli belgeleri getirmek üzere uçak bileti aldığını söyledi. Bu akşam ve yarın sabah şahitlik yapmak isteyen iki kişiyle görüşme ayarlandığını bu görüşmelere bizzat katılıp katılmak istemediğini sordu. Jong In tereddüt etmeden katılacağını belirtti. İki gün sonraki dava aklındaki sıcak, arzu dolu düşüncelerin yerini almakta gecikmemişti. 

Eve döndüğünde onu bekleyenler merakla gecesini anlatmasını ümit etse de Jong In, o özel anları kendisine saklamayı tercih etmiş, yalnızca hayatında aldığı en iyi doğum günü hediyesi olduğunu söyleyebilmişti. Tabi minnetini bir kenara bırakıp dava gününe dek ofislerini kullanması gerektiğini, ölüm dışı durumlarda onu rahatsız etmemelerini belirtmeyi de ihmal etmemişti. Yanına bir kaç parça eşya alıp iki günlüğüne ofisteki boş odayı işgal etmişti. Oda aslında Jong In için yaptırılmışsa da o, Kore'de kalmayı tercih ettiği için odası boş tutuluyordu.

**16.01.2012**  

Dava sabahı Jong In duşunu almış, tüm hazırlıkları gözden geçirmiş, yardımcısıyla birlikte ofisten çıkmıştı. Öğleden sonra ofise döndüğündeyse yüzündeki piç gülüşten anlaşılabileceği gibi dünya üzerinde keyfini kaçırabilecek hiç bir şey yoktu. Dava sonucunda Bay Akio'nun yalnızca kızı için makul miktar nafaka ödemesi, Bayan Park'ın tazminat almasına dair başvuracağı tüm yasal yolların kapanması yönünde karar verildi. Tabi bu zafer başarılı avukat Kim Jong In'e aitti. Jong In, isterse Bay Akio'nun kızının velayetini alabileceklerini belirttiyse de adam bunu talep etmediğini belirtip, kızını annesine bırakmıştı.

Kazanılan zafer sonrası kutlama yapmak için Bay Akio, Jong In'i özel bir eğlenceye davet etmişti. Birlikte yedikleri akşam yemeği sonrası, Jong In bir kaç gece önce geçtiği yollardan geçirilerek yine o geyşa konağına getirilmişti. Kutlama yapmak istendiğinde geyşa konakları sıklıkla tercih edilen pahalı eğlencelerdendi ancak yine aynı konak olması belki kader belki de sadece şanstı. 

Birkaç gece öncesinden farklı olarak Bay Akio'yu konağın sahibesi karşılamıştı. Bayan Yoi, ikiliyi sahneye en hakim noktadaki masaya oturtup, bir kaç hizmetliyi yanlarına göndermiş, iyi bir gece geçirmelerini dilemişti. Bir süre boş sohbet ettikten sonra sahne sırası Pearl'e geldiğinde Bay Akio Jong In'den izin isteyerek tüm dikkatini sahneye yöneltmiş, Jong In'in de gözlerini ayıramadığı o güzelliği izlemeye koyulmuştu. 

Jong In, Pearl'ü izlerken maskenin altındaki simayı zihninde daha net canlandırabiliyordu, ama yine de bunun yeterli gelmediğinin farkındaydı. Onu yeniden tüm çıplaklığıyla görmek için tüm hücreleri can çekişiyordu. Bu esnada Bay Akio anlamsız bir şeyler söylemeye başlamıştı. Daha doğrusu söyledikleri başlangıçta Jong In için fazlasıyla anlamsızdı gelmişti. Ancak dediklerine idrak ettiğinde, duyduklarından hiç hoşlanmamıştı.

_"Seni buraya getirme sebebim o işte, engellerimi aşmama yardım ettiğin için minnettarım"_  dedi, sarhoş kumral adam, başıyla sahneyi işaret ederek.

_"O, Min Shi'den (Bayan Park) boşanma nedenim._

_Pearl..._

_Ama gördüğüm kadarıyla bazı şeyler için geç kalmışım. Yakası beyaza döndüğüne göre mizuage yapılmış."_  

Jong In, söylenenlerden bir şey anlamamıştı. Aklındaki soruların cevabını almak adına konuşmanın devam etmesini sağladı. 

_"Anlayamadım Bay Akio, biraz açıklar mısınız?"_

_"Sahnedeki geyşanın yakasına bak, o aslında maikoydu yani mizuage yapılmamış bakir bir geyşa adayıydı ve kırmızı yaka kullanırdı. Şimdi ise beyaz yaka kullanıyor. Demek ki bekaretini kaybetti._

_O şanslı piçin kim olduğunu gerçekten merak ediyorum."_  

Jong In'in duydukları sonrasında zayıf bedene yaptığı işkence aklına geldi ve sesli bir şekilde yutkundu. Ancak pişmanlık boğazında düğümlenmiş, yutkunması işe yaramıyordu. Bir el boğazını sıkıyormuşçasına nefesi daralıyordu. Jong In, Pearl'ün ilkiydi ve bunu iğrenç bir şekilde elde etmişti...

_"Pearl'ün bekareti için Min Shi'nin istediği tazminatın neredeyse üç katını teklif ettim. ama o evli erkeklerle birlikte olmak gibi bir düşüncesi olmadığı haberini gönderdi."_

Jong In, hayran gözlerle sahnedeki güzelliğe baktı. Onun masumiyetini zorla alan bir aşağılıktan başka bir şey değildi. Yanında oturup onun için servet teklif eden pislikten bir farkı yoktu. Bay Akio ise alkolün etkisiyle aralıksız olarak konuşuyordu.

_"O makyajın, kıyafetlerin altında gerçekte ne olduğunu öğrenmeyi o kadar çok arzuluyorum ki."_

Jong In, adamın her cümlesi sonrası kendisini daha da suçlu hissediyordu. Ancak Pearl hakkında daha fazla şey öğrenme isteğini yenemeyip, adamı onaylarcasına başını sallıyor ve suskunluğunu koruyordu. 

_"Evli erkeklerle birlikte olmayacağını öğrendiğim gün, Min Shi'yi boşamaya karar vermiştim. Beklemeden de dava açtım"_

Bu itiraf Jong In'in kanını dondurmuştu. Hangi insan hayal ürünü bir geyşa için evliliğini bitirmeye kalkardı.

O insan şu an karşısında oturuyor, ağzının suyu aka aka bir kaç gün önce dokunup kirlettiği narin bedeni, en pis emelleri eşliğinde altında düşlüyordu.

Bay Akio, yanlarındaki hizmetlinin kulağına bir şeyler fısıldadı. Bir kaç dakika içerisinde konağın sahibesi olan yaşlı kadın yanlarına gelmiş, masalarında onlarla birlikte içki içiyordu. Bay Akio, Jong In'in varlığını hiçe sayarak, Bayan Yoi ile Pearl için pazarlık yapmaya başlamıştı. Yaşlı kadın olumsuz manalarda bulundukça, teklif edilen bedelin artmasından memnun kahkahalar atıyordu. Bayan Yoi, Pearl istemediği sürece bir şey yapamayacağını dile getirse de masadan kalkarken  mizuage için onu köşeye sıkıştırdığını, Bay Akio'nun teklifini değerlendiremediği için üzgün olduğunu söylemişti. Ardından şimdiki istediğini (Pearl'le geçirilecek bir gece) yerine getirmek için elinden geleni yapacağını belirtmiş ve geride kalan adamı güven anlamında tatmin ederek masadan ayrılmıştı. 

Jong In, midesinde hissettiği burulmayla yanında oturan adama baktı. O iğrenç dudakların Pearl'ün pürüzsüz teninde gezineceğini, pembe dudaklarına sahip olacağını düşündü bir an için. Neden bu adamın ona dokunması fikri bu kadar canını sıkmıştı bilmiyordu, ama ona sahip olmayı o da bu salondaki herkes kadar istiyordu. Hatta onu geyşa olarak değil, ilgisini çeken bir erkek olarak arzuluyordu. Henüz gerçekle yüzleşmemiş olsa da bu Jong In için vahim bir durumdu.

Bay Akio ise haksızlığa uğradığını, bunun cezasını o masum güzelliğin çekeceğini ima eden cümlelerle Jong In'in aklını iyice bulandırıyordu. Esmer genç farkında olmadan yumruklarını sıkmış Bay Akio'yu dinliyor, dinledikçe daha da sinirleniyordu. 

_"Aslında onun dannası olmayı da teklif ettim. Yine evliliğimi bahane ederek reddettiğine dair cevap gönderdi. Şimdi bu engel ortadan kalktığına göre Bayan Yoi ile bu konuyu da konuşmalıyım belki._

_Anlıyorsun beni değil mi Jong In?_

_..._

_Ben..._

_Ben ona aşık oldum."_  

Jong In şaşkınlığını gizlemeden, tüm küstahlığıyla sordu.  _"Makyajın altındakinin nasıl bir yüz olduğunu ya da onun aslında nasıl bir kişiliği olduğunu bilmeden mi aşık oldunuz?"_  

Bay Akio güldü ve konuşmaya devam etti.

_"Anlamıyorsun._

_Aşkı, her ayrıntıyı bilip, planlı, programlı eşlik edeceğin bir şey mi zannediyorsun Jong In?_

_İki yıldır magazincileri her atlattığımda burada onu izliyorum, son bir kaç aydır kendim gelemediğim için yalnızca varlığımı unutmamasını sağlamak adına hediyeler gönderiyorum"_

_"Hediyeleri kabul ediyor mu?"_

_"Kabul etmeme şansı yok. Konağa giren hediyeler asla geri çıkmaz. Ama kabul etmemesini gerektiren şeyler değil. Ona özel yaptırdığım değeri mücevherler, giysiler bunun gibi şeyler._

_Benim teklifimi geri çevirip kimle birlikte olduysa, bunun para için olmadığına eminim sadece._

_Pearl bekaretini vereceği kişiyi kendisi seçecek denildiğinden beri buraya gelen konuklar onu ilgisini çekmeye çalıştılar. Maddi olarak benden daha iyi imkan sunabilecek kimse olduğunu sanmıyorum. Teklifimden fazlasını isteyecek olsa onu da vereceğimin bilincinde. Yani kesinlikle kiminle birlikte olduysa bunu para için yapmadı._

_Belki üzerindeki ilgiden yoruldu, belki de yaşlı cadıya bir şekilde karşı gelmek, onu zarara uğratmak istedi ve düşük bir bedel karşılığı bedenini, onu hiç hak etmeyen piçin tekine sundu._

_Öyle yapmış olmalı ki, Mizuage'den yeterli meblağı alamadığı için de hala burada sahneye çıkmaya devam ediyor. Benim teklifimi kabul etmiş olsaydı konağa olan tüm borçlarını kapatır, kendisine de yüklü bir miktar para ayırıp hayatını kurabilirdi._

_Aptal çocuk"_

Bay Akio'nun son cümlesi Jong In'in beyninde yankılanıyordu. Adamın dedikleri doğruysa Pearl gerçekten aptaldı. Elindeki fırsatı kendi kararıyla reddetmiş, bir sürü istekli arasından hiçbir şeyden haberi olmayan aptal Jong In'i seçmişti. 

Kimsenin duymadığından emin olarak mırıldandı Jong In  _"hangimiz daha aptalız Pearl?"_

**17.01.2012**  

Konaktan ayrıldığında ilk yaptığı şey Chanyeol ve Suho'yu Kris'in evine çağırmak olmuştu. İkili acil bir durum olduğunu düşünüp aceleyle Kris'in dairesine gelmiş, endişe ve merakla Jong In'in eve dönüşünü bekliyordu. Jong In kapıdan girdiği an ilk dediği şey  _"Pearl'le yeniden görüşmemi sağlayın, istedikleri ücret her neyse iki ya da kaç katını isterse vermeye hazırım."_

Jong In, diğer seçenekler arasındaPearl ondan hoşlandığı için onu seçtiğine kendini inandırmıştı. En azından o geceki ikinci sevişmelerinde Pearl de onun kadar zevk almış, mutlu olmuştu. Şimdi bilinçsizce masum bir güzelliği kirletmesinin bedeli olarak Jong In, onu Bay Akio'ya karşı uyarmak istiyordu. Tabi aynı zamanda yeniden onu görmek için delirdiğini kendine bile itiraf edemiyordu. 

Kris düşünceli gözlerle Chanyeol'a baktı. Chanyeol konuşması yönünde başını sallayıp izin verdi ve Kris Jong In'i hayal kırıklığına uğratacak cümleleri sıraladı. 

_"Bunun gerçekleşeceğini sanmıyorum Jong In. Pearl tek gecelik bir ilişki olacağı için seni kabul etti. Bir ikinci geceyi kabul edeceğini zannetmiyorum. Ama yine de Yixing'le ona haber gönderirim. Yalnızca hayal kırıklığına uğramaman için seni uyarıyorum"_

Jong In duydukları karşısında elbette ki hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı, ama yüzündeki ifadeyi koruyarak Kris'e karşılık verdi. 

_"Onunla Bay Akio hakkında konuşmam gerek. Bu mümkün olmayacak anladığım kadarıyla. O zaman Yixing'e söyler misin bu Pearl'ün iyiliği için. Eğer konağa olan borcunu bir an önce kapatmazsa Bay Akio danna olmak için daha yüklü bir teklifte bulunmaya hazırlanıyor ve Bayan Yoi bu kez daha önce yaptığı hatayı yapmayacağını söyleyerek o adamı destekliyor._

_Bana verdiğiniz hediyenin bir mizuage olduğunu biliyordunuz değil mi? Mizuage için yeterli bedel ödenmediğinden Pearl o adamın altına yatmak zorunda kalacak ya da daha fazlasını yapmaya zorlanıp, ona satılacak, o pisliğin kölesi olacak."_  

Chanyeol söze karışıp  _"bu neden senin için bu kadar önemli Jong In, ne zamandır bir başkasını bu kadar düşünür oldun?"_  diye sordu. Aldığı tek cevapsa sövdüğünü belli eden bakışlardı. Jong In, arkasını dönüp giderken dondurucu tondaki sesiyle uzun olana cevap verdi.

_"Benim yüzümden kimsenin hayatı iğrenç bir hal alsın istemiyorum o kadar.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	11. 10. Seni görmeme izin ver

 

**17.01.2012**

Jong In'in odadan çıkmasının ardından, Chanyeol ve Kris anlamlı bakışlarla birbirlerini süzdü. Suho, kapanan kapıya arkasını dönüp Chan ve Kris’e baktı.

_"Hadi ama kardeşimin bir geyşadan bu kadar etkilenmesine neden oldunuz. Şimdi de bunun pişmanlığını mı yaşıyorsunuz?_

_Hepimiz Jong In'in Pearl'le bir şansı olmadığını biliyoruz öyle değil mi?_

_Zaten aksi halde bu durumu anneme siz açıklarsınız._

_Şimdi o bakir kıçınızı kaldırın ve sevgililerinizle görüşün. Jong In'in gözlerindeki ateşi gördünüz, siz bir şeyler yapmazsanız kendi başına bir salaklık yapar, bu da daha büyük bir sorun demek._

_O güzel sevgilileriniz bir yolunu bulup Pearl’le bir gece daha ayarlamalı ve Jong In her neden pişmanlık duyuyorsa telafi etme şansı bulmalı yoksa vazgeçmez biliyorsunuz."_

Odanın boy ortalamasını yükselten ikili, Suho'nun haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Jong In aklına koyduğunu yapardı. Yapmayı denemez. Yapardı. Gerekirse Bay Akio'dan daha fazla ödeme yapar, Pearl'ü satın alırdı. Gay olduğunu saklamayı düşünmeyen adam, bir geyşaya sahip olmayı sorun mu edecekti? Bu durumda Jong In'i engelleyebilecek ya da ikna edebilecek tek kişi olayın taraflarından biri olan Pearl'den başkası değildi. 

Jong In, Pearl’ün zor durumda kalmasından kendini sorumlu hissediyorsa bu durumu düzeltmeden rahat edemezdi. O hiçbir konuda kimseye borçlanmazdı. Şu an kendini Pearl’e karşı borçlu hissediyordu. Yani bu huzursuzluğunun o nedenle olduğunu sanıyordu. Oysa huzursuzluğunun asıl kaynağı Pearl’e bir başkasının dokunacak olması düşüncesinden öte bir şey değildi. Suho dışında herkes endişeliydi. Suho ise küçük kardeşi adına garip bir heyecan duyuyordu. Eğer hislerinde haklıysa küçük kardeşi aşık olmuş olmalıydı. Daha önce tanımadığı yabancı duyguyla ne yapması gerektiğini bilmiyordu yalnızca. Şimdiye kadar ailesi ve yakınları dışında kimse için endişelenmeyen esmer bir kaç saat geçirdiği bir geyşa için ortaklığı birbirine katmayı göze alıyordu. Suho kendi kendine gülümseyerek mırıldandı. 

_"Sana da kontrolünü kaybettirecek biri varmış demek ki küçük şeytan."_  

Kris ve Chanyeol aralarında konuşup, konuyu Lay ve Baekhyun’a kimin önce söylemesi gerektiği hakkında anlaşmaya çalışıyorlardı. Kris, Lay'in duygusal davranacağını, hatta teklifi Pearl'e bahsetmeden reddedeceğini düşünerek Chanyeol'un Baekhyun'la konuşması gerektiğini savunuyordu. Doğru olan da buydu. Baek, mantığını duygularının önünde tutardı, tabi konu Channie’si değilse.

Yarım saat içerisinde Chanyeol, Baekhyun'u arayıp, olanları anlatmış, kısa olan bir şeyler düşüneceğini, Lay ile konuşmamalarını, ondan haber beklemelerini belirtmişti.

Konuşmanın üzerinden geçen üç saat boyunca kimse tek kelime etmeden gelecek haberi bekliyordu. 

Chanyeol’un çalan telefonu sonrası odadakiler rahat bir nefes aldı. Baekhyun, Pearl’le konuşmuş ve durumu anlatmıştı. Pearl bir süre düşünmek istemişti. Baek de reddetmemesini olumlu bir durum olarak yorumlamıştı. Haberi alan Jong In yine de sakinleşmemişti. Pearl’ün düşünmek için bile zamanı olmadığını söyleyerek onunla kendi konuşmak istediği konusunda ısrar ediyordu. Sonunda ısrarlara yenik düşen Chanyeol, Baekhyun’u arayıp Pearl’le Jong In’i konuşturmasını istemiş ve ikilinin başkalarının telefonundan da olsa iletişim kurmalarını sağlamıştı. 

Jong In, telefonu alıp boğazını temizledi. Shinju’nun ise kalbi ağzında atıyordu, konuşmaya çalışırsa sesi çıkmayacak gibi hissediyordu. 

_“Immm. Merhaba. Ben Jong In.”_

_“…_

_M-merhaba.”_

_“Seni duymak, yani sesini, sesini duymak çok güzel. Benimle konuşmayı kabul ettiğin için teşekkür ederim.”_

_“Rica ederim.”_  İşte tam bu anda Shinju yüzüne ateş bastığını hissetmeye başlamıştı. 

_“Baekhyun anlatmış olmalı, böyle bir duruma sebep olan arkadaşlarım adına, en önemlisi de seni incittiğim için özür dilerim. Ben gerçekten böyle olsun istemezdim”_

_“Önemli değil. Lütfen kendini ya da bir başkasını sorumlu tutma.”_

_“Hayır, biliyorum bu çok önemli. Bay Akio’dan herşeyi öğrendim. Şu an hala konakta çalışmak zorunda olman ya da o adamla görüşmek zorunda kalmanın tek nedeni ben ve benim aptal arkadaşlarım. Eğer bilseydim buna izin vermezdim.”_

_“Ben…”_

Jong In, Shinju’nun sözünü kesip devam etti.

_“Çünkü sen çok daha fazlasını hak ediyorsun. Ve o gece olanlar için tekrar tekrar özür dilerim çok üzgünüm._

_B-ben… Ben kendimi kaybetmiştim. Kendimde değildim. Anlıyorsun değil mi? Sana kötü davrandım. Kendimi çok kötü hissediyorum. Ayrıca hak etmediğin iğrenç şeyler söyledim. Beni affedebilir misin? Tüm bunları telafi etmek istiyorum.”_

_“Bay Kim-“_

_“Jong In._

_Jong In de lütfen”_  

Jong In yalnız konuşmak için odadan çıkarken, Sehun Baekhyun’un yanından ayrılamamıştı. Baek, beyaz tendeki kırmızılıkların yayılıp, artmasını hayretle izliyordu. Onların minik bebeği Shinju, birinden mi hoşlanıyordu? 

_“Ihmm…_

_Jong In, önemli değil gerçekten. Hiçbir şeyi telafi etmen gerekmiyor. Arkadaşlarının teklifinin ne olduğunu, mizuage için ne derece yeterli olduğunu ya da yetersizliğini bilerek kabul ettim.”_

O benimle birlikte olmak için bedel ödedi aslında diye düşündü Jong In, Pearl’ü dinlerken.

_“Pearl?”_  

Utangaç genç, kalbinin gürültüsünü kulaklarında duymaya başlamıştı. Jong In’in onun adıyla inlediği an hafızasında canlandı. Shinju o an aklından geçenleri Baekhyun anlayacakmışçasına rahatsızca yüzünü saklamaya çalıştı. Baekhyun ise bu halini yalnızca hüzünlü bakışlarla izliyordu.

_“E-efendim”_

_“Seninle yeniden görüşmem mümkün mü?”_

_“Mizuage bedelini telafi etmek için bunu yapmana gerek yok Jong In. Teşekkür ederim. Ama ben yaşamam gerekenleri yaşayacağım. Kimseye borçlanmak istemiyorum. Yardıma muhtaç olmak istemiyorum. Kendim halle-“_

_“Pearl…_

_Biliyorum kendin halledebilirsin ve bu pişmanlığımı gidermek için yapmak istediğim bir şey değil._

_Ben…_

_Ben, seni yeniden görmek istiyorum. Kimseye bağlanmak istemediğini; beni seçme nedeninin tek gecelik olacağıma inandığın için olduğunu biliyorum. Ama yine de senden şans dileniyorum. Söz veriyorum bir daha böyle bir şey istemeyeceğim._

_Aksi halde kendimi engelleyemeyip Bay Akio gibi Bayan Yoi’ye teklifte bulunup seni yine, yeniden istemediğin bir şeye zorlamaktan korkuyorum. Kendimi asla affedememekten korkuyorum. Kendimi affedebilmem için bana bir şans ver yalvarırım.”_

Shinju duydukları karşısında gözünden süzülen damlayı elinin tersiyle sildi ve sesinin titrediğini anlamamasını umarak cevap verdi. 

_“Ben yapamam Jong In.”_ Korktuğu şey Jong In’in başına bela olması değil, ona karşı süratle artan hislerini dizginleyememekti. Yoksa elbette bir başkasıyla olmak istemiyor, yeniden Jong In’in şehvetle yanan gözlerini görmeyi hayal ediyordu. 

Jong In derin bir nefes aldı, yalvaran ses tonuyla yeniden, sormaktan asla bıkmayacağı soruyu sordu.

_“Pearl, seni görmeme izin veremez misin? Son kez._

_Bana ne oldu bilmiyorum, ama son olduğunu bilerek gözlerine bakmak istiyorum. Yüzünü zihnime kazımak istiyorum. O güzelliği düşüncelerimde yaşatmak istiyorum._

_Bunu benden sakınma lütfen.”_

Shinju, biraz daha dinlerse koşarak ona gideceğini hissediyordu. O yüzden yapabileceği tek şeyi yaptı.  _“Jong In, ben. Ben kapatmalıyım”_ deyip, telefonu esmerin yüzüne kapattı. 

Jong In kirpiklerinin ucunda asılı kalan gözyaşlarını kurulayıp, banyoya attı kendini. Aynadaki yansımaya bakıp beynini işgal eden düşüncelerden kurtulmayı denedi. Gözlerinin önüne gelen parça parça görüntüler o beyaz tene aitti. Yüzü yoktu belki ama inci parlaklığındaki ipeksi teni, narin dokunuşları, bedenini paylaşırken sunduğu kasılmalarının eşsiz hissi aklındaydı. İnce pembe dudakları, dolgun dudaklarına hapsettiğinde, ağzında kalan şehvetle karışmış masumiyetin tadını yeniden keşfetme isteği Jong In’in yakasını kavramış bırakmıyordu. Esmer genç kendi kendine söylendi.

_“Onu görmeliyim.”_  

Shinju kapattığı telefonu Baekhyun’a uzatırken, başını eğdiği yerden kaldırmadı. Elini ağzına kapatıp, dışarı çıkmak için boğazını yırtan hıçkırıklarına engel olmaya çabalıyordu. Shinju dudaklarından dökülen kelimelerle istediği kadar dirensin, gerçekler kelimelerle örtüşmüyordu. İçinde bulunduğu durum kötüydü, hatta çok kötüydü. Bay Akio ya da bir başkasının ona dokunmasını kabul edemezdi. Ama Jong In’in ona dokunmasıyla, başta kalbinin daha sonra ise bedeninin küle döneceğinin de bilincindeydi. Daha önce hissetmediği ama birçok ağızdan dinlediği bu hisler… Uğruna her şey feda edilse bile geriye yalnızca gözyaşları bırakan, aşk mıydı? 

Baekhyun hıçkırıklarına hakim olmaya çalışan çocuğa sarılıp, sarsılarak ağlamasına izin verdi. Shinju biraz sakinlediği zaman, kollarındaki bedeni kendinden uzaklaştırdı ve kızaran minik gözlerine baktı. Shinju hala bebek gibi burnunu çekip, arada nefes almakta güçlük çekiyordu. 

_“Bebeğim._

_Biliyorum zor durumdasın. Ama yine tercih yapmalısın. İstemediğin biriyle beraber olup bundan pişmanlık duymamak için Jong In’i seçtin, hatırla._

_Şimdi yine benzer bir durumla karşı karşıyasın ve Jong In kendi isteğiyle yeniden sorununu çözmeyi öneriyor.”_

_“Ben korkuyorum Baekie”_

_“Biliyorum bebeğim. Ama hislerinden korkmak sana bir şey kazandırmaz, aksine kaybedersin. Mantıklı düşününce de, kalbini dinleyince de aynı ismi duymuyor musun?”_

_“Haklısın ama…”_

_“Aması ne?”_

_“Hislerimden korkuyorum. Onu kullanmış olmaktan, ona zarar vermekten korkuyorum. Onu son kez görecek olduğumu bilip bunu yaşamaktan korkuyorum.”_

_“Yaşamadan ne olacağını kimse bilemez Shinju. Bu korkuların yüzünden bir başkasının sana dokunmasını göze alabilecek misin?”_  

Shinju ümitsizlikle başını olumsuz anlamda salladı. Baekhyun, Shinju'nun gözyaşlarıyla ıslanmış yüzünü elleri arasına aldı. Akan gözyaşı üzerine bir öpücük kondurdu.

_"Ondan bu kadar çok mu etkilendin?"_

Shinju, Baekhyun'dan gözlerini kaçırsa da yanaklarını kaplayan kızıllık kısa gence cevap olmuştu.

_"Chanyeol'u Son kez görme şansım olsaydı, bunun benim sonum olacağını bilsem de eğer onu göreceksem sonumun böyle olmasını seve seve kabul ederdim._

_Kendi seçimin dışında bir başkasının sana dokunması ne demektir bilemezsin._

_Asla da bilme"_

Baekhyun'un konuşması, boğazına düğümlenen kelimelerle, gözlerine hücum eden yaşlar yüzünden bölündü. Yixing'in iyi ya da kötü her olaya bonkörce akıttığı gözyaşları varken, Baekhyun çok nadir ağlardı. O yüzden akan yaşlar Shinju için çok fazla şey ifade ediyordu. Yüzündeki elleri tutup ince dudaklarına götürdü Shinju. Baekhyun gözlerinden akmayı bekleyen yaşlara rağmen gülümsedi. Shinju’yu dizlerine yatırdı. Bir süre saçlarını okşayarak sessiz kaldı. Ardından belki de hayatta verebileceği en iyi nasihati verdiğini düşünerek konuştu.

_"Pişman olacağın bir şey yapma lütfen.  Birini sevmekten de korkma. Geyşa konağında doğup seçeneksizlikle bir geyşa oldun, oyuncak bir bebek oldun. Sana insan olduğunu hissettirecek tek şey hislerin. Onları da engelleme._

Bunu kendine yapma Shinju.

_Kalbine kulak tıkamak için çok zamanın olacak, hayatın boyunca fırsatın varken yaşamadığın, parmaklarının arasından kaymasına izin verdiğin güzelliklerin pişmanlığını çekme."_  

Shinju ağır ağır döktüğü inci taneleri arasında kalbiyle beyninin yaptığı iş birliğinin yankısını duyuyordu. 

_“İkinci ve son kez…_  

_Jong In…”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	12. 11. Yakıcı soğuklar...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (FMV) sekai // wrecking ball

 

**18.01.2012**

Jong In, birkaç gece önce onu kolları arasına sardığı evde huzursuzca ileri geri yürüyordu. Zaman bir türlü geçmek bilmiyordu. Pearl’ün bu buluşmayı kabul ettiğine hala inanamıyordu. Tabi bu yalnızca Jong In için bir buluşmaydı. Diğerleri içinse ücreti ödenen özel bir geceden fazlası değildi.

Dün Pearl’ün telefonu yüzüne kapatmasından sonra tüm umudunu yitiren Jong In’i, yeniden hayata döndüren şey birkaç saat sonra Baekhyun’dan gelen arama olmuştu. Baek, Chanyeol’u konağa çağırıp Bayan Yoi ile anlaşmasını, Pearl’ün Jong In’le bir kez daha görüşmeye ikna olduğunu söylemişti. Anlaşmak için Jong In de gitmek istemişti. Ancak diğerleri bunun doğru olmayacağını bu işi Baek ve Chanyeol’e bırakması gerektiği konusunda ısrar etmişti. 

Chanyeol kapıdan çıkmadan önce Jong In, uzun olanın koluna yapışıp ödenecek bedelin önemli olmadığını, yalnızca Pearl’ün istemediği bir şeyi yapmaya zorlanmayacağını garanti etmesini istedi. Chanyeol, Jong In’in demek istediğini elbetteki anlıyordu. O da aynını Baekhyun için yapmak isterdi, onu bu kadar geç tanımış olmasaydı… 

Jong In, hazırlattığı yemek masasına göz gezdirirken kapının açılma sesiyle birlikte kalbindeki ritmin arttığını hissetti. Onu görmek için sabırsızca arkasını döndü. Kapıdan giren adama baktı. Yaşlı hizmetli Jong In’in önünde eğilerek selam verdi, adamın ardından Pearl içeri girdi. Kapıdan girdiği an bakışları Jong In’i bulmuştu. Ancak beyaz tenli genç, utançla gözlerini kaçırdı ve başını önüne eğerek yanaklarına hücum eden kırmızılıklara lanet etti. 

**NOT: Medya'daki videonun izlenmesi tavsiyemdir (sekai // wrecking ball)**

Jong In, bakışlarını yaşlı adama çevirdi ve gitmesi yönünde direktif verdi. Sınırlı sürelerini baş başa geçirmek istiyordu. Adam kapıdan çıktığında Sehun girişteki markize oturmuş ayakkabı ve çoraplarını çıkarıyordu. Nemli ahşap zeminin biraz olsun heyecanını bastırmasını ümit ediyordu. Başını kaldırdığında Jong In’in ona yaklaştığını fark etti ve heyecanının dinmesi yönündeki umudunun son kırıntıları da bedeninden akıp gitti. 

Jong In ise çoktan Pearl’ün çekimine kapılmış, ona doğru sürükleniyordu. Shinju’nun gözleri yeniden çikolata kahvesinin derinliğine gömüldü. Zayıf beden usulca ayağa kalktı. Jong In bakışlarıyla, yüzünün masum güzelliğini okşuyordu. 

_“Gelmeyi kabul ettiğin için teşekkür ederim”_  dedi Jong In. Pearl söyleyecek bir şey bulamadığı için utangaçça gülümsemekle yetindi. Ne diyebilirdi ki, Bayan Yoi’nin ödemeyi peşin aldığını mı ya da yeniden onu görebilmek için deli olduğunu mu? Bu iki neden içerisinde bulundukları durumu özetlese de Shinju’nun hissettiklerini, yaşadıklarını tarif etmek için yetersizdi. 

Jong In, uzanıp ince parmakları yakaladı. Ellerinin soğukluğu esmeri ürpertti.

_“Üşüyor musun?”_  diye sordu, diğer elini kızarmış yanağına koyarken.

Pearl’ün yanağı ateş gibi yanıyordu.

_“Ateşin mi var?”_  

Pearl, yanağındaki eli tuttu, biraz daha yüzüne bastırdı.  _“Endişelenme, dışarısı soğuktu sadece, birazdan geçer”_  

Jong In, avcunun içerisindeki sıcaklık ve ona bakıp gülümseyen gözlerle büyülenmişti. 

_“A-anladım. An-anladım.”_  Heyecanla dudaklarının hakim olamayıp ortalığa saçtığı fazla harfli kelimeleri düşünmemeye çalıştı. Rezil olmuştu. 

_“Aç mısın?_

_Yemek hazırlattım.”_  

Pearl, başını evet anlamında salladı. Jong In, beyaz teni okşayıp, hiç yapmak istemese de elini sıcak yanaktan çekti. Diğer eli ise hala Pearl’ün elini kavramış ısıtma derdindeydi. Zayıf bedeni masaya doğru yönlendirdi. Elini bırakıp sandalyesini çekti ve oturmasına yardımcı oldu. Ardından özel olarak getirttiği kırmızı şarabı tattırdı, Shinju ağzındaki mayhoş tadı beğenmişti. Jong In tepkilere bakarak gencin uzattığı kadehe şarabı doldurdu. Shinju ve kendisi için servisi yaptıktan sonra yerine, gencin karşısına oturdu. 

_“Ortam çok aydınlık geldiyse aydınlatmaların ayarını kısabilirim.”_

_“Yoo. Böyle iyi”_  dedi Shinju, onun yüzünü zihnine kazımak istediği için ışığa ihtiyacı olduğunu söyleyemezdi.

Ama Jong In… 

_“Aydınlığı tercih etmene sevindim. Bir daha sahip olamayacağım bir şansı loş ışıkla harcamak istemiyordum. Yüzünün her noktasını, her mimiğini, her gülümsemeni en ince ayrıntısına kadar görmek istiyorum.”_  

Shinju gece boyunca kızarmaya devam edecekti anlaşılan. Gülümsedi ve boğazını temizledi.

_“Teşekkür ederim. Tüm yaptıkların, yaşattıkların için. En önemlisi bana kendimi farklı hissettirdiğin için. Daha önce hissetmediğim duygularla beni tanıştırdın yani tanıştırdınız._

_Bunun için minnettarım Bay Kim”_  heyecanı aklını karıştırmış hitap şekli konusunda kararsız kalmıştı. 

_“Jong In.”_

_“Anlamadım.”_

_“Bay Kim değil, Jong In demelisin bana.”_

_“Oohv. Peki, nasıl istersen Jong In.”_  

Jong In, memnuniyetle gülümsedi. Yemekleri boyunca birçok farklı konudan konuşmuşlardı, ekonomiden, modaya, siyasetten, magazine. Geyşaların yalnızca birilerinin altına yattığını düşünen zihniyeti ezerken, ağzından çıkan her kelime, savunduğu her düşünceyle Pearl, Jong In’i kendisine hayran bırakmıştı. Özellikle karşıt oldukları konularda kullandığı dil çok olgundu. Jong In, o ana dek insanları ikna etme yeteneği olduğunu düşünürdü. Ama gerçekte bu yeteneğin ne olduğunu Pearl’ü dinlerken anlamıştı. 

Bir süre daha sohbet ettikten sonra Jong In Pearl’e biraz dolaşmak isteyip istemediğini sordu. Olumlu yanıt alınca yanına gitti ve masadan kalkıp montunu giymesine yardımcı oldu. Bu buluşmanın gerçek bir randevu olması için yapabileceği hemen her şeyi yapmak istiyordu. Chanyeol’un evinin bahçesinde atılacak birkaç tur ya da üzerindeki karları temizlettiği bankta oturup uçuşan kar tanelerini izlemek aklına gelen ilk seçeneklerdi. Jong In, Pearl’ün teklifini kabul etmesine çok mutlu olmuştu. Biraz buruk bir mutluluktu belki ama şimdi yanında olması, olumsuz düşünceleri aklından kovmak için yeterliydi. 

Özellikle bahçedeki karların temizlenmemesini istemişti Jong In. Ayak basılmamış beyaz örtüyü onunla keşfetmek istiyordu. Kar yığınında batıp çıkarak yürüyüp, sakarlıklarına gülüştüler bir süre. Pearl’ün dengesini kaybetmesinden yararlanarak tuttu beyaz eli Jong In ve ardından birlikte yitirdikleri dengeleriyle kar yığınının içine gömüldüler. Bedenleri az da olsa birbirine temas ediyordu ama yan yanaydılar işte. Birbirlerine bakarak kahkahalarla güldüler neden güldüklerini bilmeden. 

Jong In, havada uçuşan bir kar tanesini yakalamaya çalışırken doğruldu, oturur pozisyona geçti. Kar tanesini yakalamak için avcunu kapatıp açtığında avcunda yalnızca minik su damlası olduğunu gördü. Pearl de yattığı yerden doğruldu ve yalnızca avcunu açarak bir kar tanesinin avcuna konmasını bekledi. Jong In bu dingin görüntüyle kendinden geçiyordu. Havada süzülen bir kar tanesi durmak için Pearl’ü seçtiğinde, Jong In neşeyle gülümsedi diğer elini esir aldığı gence. Pearl elindeki kar tanesini Jong In’e uzattı. Jong In eğilip gencin avcunun içindeki kar tanesine dudaklarını sundu. Gözlerini kırpmadan onu izleyen genç avcuna temas eden dudaklarla irkilmişti. 

Jong In utanmazca onu izleyen gence yaklaştı. Dudaklarını, soğuktan pembeliği solan ince dudaklara değirdi. Kımıldamadan karşıdan gelecek tepkiyi bekledi. Beklediği tepkiyi alamadığını düşünürken Pearl elinde olmadan sesli bir şekilde yutkundu. Jong In gülümseyerek dudaklarını Pearl’den ayırdı. 

_“Üşümüşsün. Hadi içeri girelim”_  dedi. Ayağa kalkıp, hızla üzerini silkti. Ardından Pearl’ün üşümüş olan ellerini tuttu ve kalkmasına yardım etti. Ardından ellerini dudaklarına götürüp sıcak nefesiyle biraz olsun ısıtmayı denedi. Pearl yine kızarmıştı ancak bu kez utançtan mı yoksa soğuktan mı olduğu belli olmadığı için halinden memnundu. Bedenine basan ateşin nedeni olan adam nefesiyle buzlarını çözüyordu. Oysa yalnızca ona bakması bile Shinju’yu eritmek için yeterli ısıyı sağlıyordu. Jong In Pearl’ün bir elini cebine yerleştirdi, diğerini ise eline kenetledi. Pearl içindeki tarifsiz mutluluğu dünyaya haykırmak isterken yalnızca susmanın ne kadar zor olduğunu; Jong In ise kimsenin yanında bu kadar savunmasız kalmadığını düşünüyordu eve doğru ağır adımlarla ilerlerken. 

Eve girdiklerinde Jong In hızla üzerindeki monttan kurtuldu ve Pearl’e yardımcı olmaya başladı. Üzerindeki fazlalıkları çıkardı, ardından pantolonundaki ve saçlarındakileri karları silkti. Pearl tereddütle elini Jong In’in saçlarına götürdü. Siyahlığın içerisinde erimek üzere olan güçsüz taneleri temizledi. 

Pearl dikkatle esmerin saçlarına bakarken, Jong In yalnızca onu izliyordu. Saçları arasındaki kar tanelerini avlamaya çalışırken ince dudakların aldığı komik ama çekici biçime odaklanmaktan başka bir şey gelmiyordu elinden ve karşı koyulmaz bir güçle o dudaklara çekildiğini biliyordu.

Pearl beklemediği anda dudaklarında bulduğu sıcaklıklar şaşırmıştı. Gözlerini kocaman açıp alt dudağını dudakları arasında okşayan yüze baktı. Esmerin kapalı gözlerine, kilitlenmiş simsiyah kirpiklerine baktı. Dudağındaki uyuşturucunun bedenini esir almasına izin verdi ve ağır ağır gözlerini kapattı.  

Jong In, esir aldığı soğuk dudağı, dudakları arasında eziyor, usulca dilini üzerinde gezdirerek onu da karşılık vermesi için teşvik etmeye çalışıyordu. Pearl yavaş yavaş dudaklarını hareket ettirmeye başladığında Jong In elinde olmadan gülümsemişti. Dudaklarındaki bu kıvrılmayı elbette Pearl de hissetmişti. Yaptığının doğruluğunu sorgulamak yerine, dudaklarını taciz eden dile karşılık olarak o da ufak dil darbeleriyle dolgun dudakların tadını almayı deniyordu. Jong In dudakları üzerinde hissettiği ıslak sıcak yumuşaklıkla öpücüğü derinleştirmek için beklediği işareti almış oldu. Sıcak dili, diliyle kabul etti kendi derinliğine, tüm şehvetiyle sarmaladı dudakları arasına, sertlikten uzak tutkuyla öptü, öpmekten asla bıkılmayacak olanı ve aldı istediği karşılığı…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	13. 12. 21 yılın ardından kalan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2PM - A.D.T.O.Y.

 

**18.01.2012**

Dudakları arasındaki dili sömürmeye devam ederken iki eliyle kızardığına emin olduğu yanakları kavradı. Hala buz gibi olduğunu fark etti, ardından kıyafetlerin altındaki bedeni hissetmek üzere dolaştırdı ellerini zayıf olanın üzerinde. Pearl'ün bedeni dudaklarındaki yangının, kalbindeki volkanik patlamaların aksine hala soğukluğunu koruyordu. Jong In zorla da olsa ayrıldı ince pembeliklerden. Aralarındaki mesafeyi çok açamasa da Pearl'ün yüzünü sıcak nefesiyle okşadı. 

_"Çok soğuksun, hala üşüyor musun?"_  

Pearl başını olumsuz anlamda salladı. Ama bu Jong In için yeterli değildi.

_"Özür dilerim"_  dedi. Zayıf bedeni kucağına alıp, hızla girişin sağındaki havuza yöneldi ve kucağındaki şaşkın gençle birlikte büyük adımlarının sonunda bedenlerini gürültüyle suya bıraktı. İkili kahkahalarına hakim olamazken, ılık suyun vücuduna çarpmasıyla attığı çığlık sonrası, bedeninde bir karıncalanma hisseti Pearl, Belki Jong In'n dokunuşları yüzünden, belki de onun yanında olmanın verdiği heyecanla bu kadar üşümüş olduğunu hissetmemişti. Kahkahalar silik gülümsemelere dönüştüğünde, havuza atlamalarına rağmen Jong In onu hala kolları arasında tutmaya devam ediyordu. 

Esmerin boynuna doladığı ellerinden biriyle yüzüne düşen ıslak kahverengi saçları gelişi güzel çekti Pearl. Jong In, saçlarına bakıp güldü, bacakların altındaki elini çekip Pearl'ün saçlarını düzeltti. Bu sırada Pearl de serbest kalan bacakları sayesinde, ayaklarını yere indirmiş Jong In'in karşısında ayakta duruyordu. Jong In beyaz tenden süzülen su damlalarına baktı. 

Şakaklarından kayıp, çenesine doğru izlediği yolun sonunda o küçük damla, onun kusursuzluğuyla tanışmış, teninde gezinip yine geldiği yere havuza dönmüştü. Aynı Jong In'in yapacağı gibi... 

**NOT: Medya'daki videonun izlenmesi/dinlenmesi tavsiyemdir (2PM - A.D.T.O.Y. -Tr. Sub)**

Bu düşünceyle bir anlık bulutlandı gözleri. Bir eliyle Pearl'ün yanağını kavradı, uzanıp dudaklarına masum bir öpücük bıraktı.  _"Sen gördüğüm, tattığım, en eşsiz şeysin"_  diye fısıldadı, tadına hasret kalacağı dudaklara. Pearl, dudaklarını yalayan sıcak nefese diliyle karşılık verdi. Jong In'in dolgun dudaklarını yaladı usulca, dış konturunu çizdi diliyle ve ona yön gösteren aralıktan içeri girip ona ait olanları keşfetmeye devam etti yeniden. 

Jong In, kapanan gözlerinin ardından yumuşak dokunuşlarını gezdirmeye başladı arzuladığı bedende. Suyun altında ağır hareketlerle hareket ettirdi yaramaz ellerini. Zayıf bedene tezat, dolgun kalçaya gitti elleri. İki eliyle kendi sertliğine bastırdı istediğini. Pearl'den boğuk ama arzu dolu, kışkırtıcı bir inleme yankılandı esmerin ağzının içinde. Jong In, istemeyerek dokunuşlarını daha güvenli bölgelere çekti. Şimdilik güvenli olabilecek bölgelere... 

Pearl, teslim olduğu dudakların sahibine sardı kollarını. Islak gömlek yakasının izin verdiği ölçüde parmak uçlarıyla esmerin uyarılmalarını hissediyordu. Jong In, ensesindeki hafif dokunuşları daha derinlerine istiyordu. Dokunmasını istediğine dokunmak için deliriyordu. 

Sırtında gezdirdiği güçlü ellerini zayıf bedenin gömlek düğmelerine getirdi. Öpüşmeleri ağırlaşmaya başladığında Pearl de üstsüz kalmıştı. Jong In'in tüm dikkati, kristal nadide bir kadeh gibi onu çağıran köprücük kemiklerinin oluşturduğu çukurluklara kaymıştı. Dokunuşları, uyarılmış küçük pembe göğüs uçlarındayken, dolgun dudakları şah damarını taciz ediyor, beyaz boyuna kelebek öpücükleri bırakıyordu. 

Pearl'ün ise yeni tanıştığı bu hislerle başa çıkabildiği söylemek mümkün değildi. Öpüp, sömürülmekten şişmiş ince dudaklar tutkunun esiri olmuş, kendi sahibi tarafından dişleniyordu. Başını geriye doğru atmış, bedenini olabildiğince germiş, Jong In'in ateş saçan dokunuşlarına direnmeyi deniyor; Esmerin saçları arasına geçirdiği ince parmaklarla, dolgun dudakların bedeni üzerindeki gezintisine tanıklık ediyordu. 

Jong In, suyun hemen yüzeyinde kalan ve az önce dokunuşlarıyla dolgunluğunu arttırdığı göğüs uçlarına dek sürüdü dudaklarını. Şimdi sıra pembe mühürlerdeydi. Yaramaz dilinin öncülük ettiği tatlı işkencesi, hafif dişlemeler ve yoğun sömürmelerle dudakları tarafından yönetilmeye başlamıştı. Buna karşılık Pearl'ün nefes alış verişi sıklaşmış, Jong In'in saçlarını kavrayışı sertleşmişti. Kanatırcasına dişlediği dudaklardan kaçan derin inlemeler ise salonun boşluğunu doldurmak için idealdi. 

Jong In, dudaklarıyla yaptığı işkenceyi uzattıkça, ereksiyon halindeki penisine temas eden sertleşmiş erkekliği daha çok hissetmeye başlamıştı. Pearl, dokunuşlar altında inleyip, zevkten kıvranıyordu ve bu daha başlangıçtı. Esmer olan dudaklarını tekrar ince dudaklara yönlendirip, tutku dolu öpücüğe yön vermeye başladığında Pearl esmerin gömleğini çıkarmak üzere hareketlenmişti. Artık skoru eşitleme vaktiydi. Jong In, Pearl'ün ne yapmaya çalıştığını anladığında öpücüğüne bir gülümseme yerleştirmişti. 

Pearl beceriksizce küçük düğmeleri ıslak iliklerden çıkarmaya çabalıyordu. Jong In gömleğinin alt düğmelerinden başlayarak ona yardım etti. Elleri karın kasları üzerinde buluştuğunda esmer olan zarif parmakları tutup pantolonunun kemerine yönlendirdi. Pearl parmaklarının dokunduğu yeri düşününce heyecanlanıp yine kızarmaya başlamıştı ama bu artık umurunda değildi. Aldığı zevkin sonsuza dek sürmesinin mümkün olduğunu bilse, bitmemesi için elinden geleni yapardı. 

Jong In, gömleğinden kurtulurken, Pearl de esmerin pantolonunun kemerini, düğmelerini çözmüş, pantolonun çıkması için gereken kolaylığı sağlamıştı. Artık gerisi Jong In'in o kumaşı bacaklarından aşağı itmesinden ibaretti. Ama çamaşır hala olduğu yerde duruyordu. Hatta içerisinde barındırdığı ereksiyon halindeki penisle çıkarılmaması gerektiğini haykırıyordu. Aksi halde serbest kaldığında kolay kolay durulmayacaktı. 

Jong In, bacaklarındaki pantolonu ayakları yardımıyla çıkardı. Narin eli tutup erkekliğinin üzerine bıraktı. Ardından ince belin altında, leğen kemikleri üzerinde öylesine asılı kalmış gibi duran pantolonun kemerine gitti elleri. Dudaklarının ya da dillerinin temasını kesmeden devam ettiler yaptıkları işlere. Pearl usul usul onu okşarken, Jong In, istediğine ulaşabilmek adına, ince çamaşırla birlikte kurtuldu pantolonun metal prangalarından. Pearl esmerin yönlendirmesiyle kendinden bekleneni yaptı ve ıslak kıyafetlerin bacaklarından sıyrılmasını sağladı. Jong In kumaşın dışından okşanmak yerine çıplak kalmak üzere harekete geçti. İç çamaşırını da pantolonunu gönderdiği yere gönderdi. Şimdi iki beden de çıplak ve savunmasızdı. 

Önce dilleri dolanmıştı birbirine sonra kolları son olarak bacakları... Siyahla beyazın suyun içerisindeki tutku dolu dansı gibiydi sevişmeleri. Şehvetle tenlerinin kokusuna boyuyorlardı birbirlerini. Pearl hiçbir zaman kendini bu derece güvende ve mutlu hissetmemişti. Hakkında hiçbir şey bilmediği, birkaç gün önceye dek tanımadığı adamın kollarında güvende ve mutluydu. Dokunuşlarıyla ateşlere yürüyordu. Jong In de ondan farklı değildi. Tanık olduğu onca beden arasında ona bu duygu patlamalarını hissettiren yoktu. Kimsenin dudakları bu kadar öpülesi, sonsuza dek sahiplenilesi değildi. Hatta çoğu zaman öpüşmeyi gereksiz bulduğu bile olurdu. Ama şimdi, o narin dudaklardan kopamıyordu. Ölecekse şimdi ölmeliydi.

Onun dudaklarındayken, tüm bedeni aynı tadı alırken, onunla sarhoşken ölmeliydi... 

Kollarını birbirlerinin bedeninden ayrılmak istemediklerini kanıtlarcasına dolamışlardı karşılarındaki bedene. Sarılmak önceden de bu kadar iyi mi hissettiriyordu? Onun teninin sıcaklığında erimek sadece saçma bir dilek değildi artık. Ona karışabilmenin ilk kuralı gibiydi. 

Jong In, daha ileri gitmesi gerektiğini bilip bedenine söz geçiremiyordu. Yalnızca yatağa gitmeleri gerektiğini söyleyen beynindeki küçük şeytanlara itaat edemiyordu. İtaat etmesi için tadına hasret kalacağı dudaklardan ayrılması, bedenindeki ellerin yerini soğukluğa bırakması gerekiyordu. Hem birbirine dolanmış bacaklarla yürümek mümkün olmazdı ki... 

Güçlü eller zayıf beden üzerindeki gezintisini ince belden dolgun kalçalara, oradan zarif ama güçlü bacakların üst kısmına yönlendirdi. Pearl'ün bacaklarını beline dolaması için kavradığı bedenini leğen kemiklerine dek kaldırdı. Birkaç gün önce yaşadıkları deneyimle, Pearl yönlendirmeye bilinçli olarak itaat etti. İnce beyaz bacaklarını esmerin bedeninde kenetledi. Yatağa gitmek için dolgun dudaklardan ayrılması gerekmeyecekti. Peki ya sonra... 

Tüm bu sıcak dakikaların bedeli olarak konakta buz gibi bir rüzgar esiyordu. Baekhyun ve Chanyeol bir gün önce Bayan Yoi ile görüşmüştü. Oldukça yüklü bir bedelle Pearl'ün özgürlüğünü satın almış, kendi hayatı adına bir şeyler yapabilmesi için en büyük engelinden kurtulmasını sağlamışlardı. Shinju, Jong In'in onun için böyle bir bedel ödeyebileceğini hayal bile edemezdi. Aslına bakılırsa teklif Bay Akio'nun tekliflerinden düşüktü. Ama iki tekliften de Bayan Yoi'nin alacağı miktar aynıydı. Bay Akio'nun teklifini kabul etmesi durumunda Shinju'nun yeni hayatı için de bir miktar parası oluyordu. Ama yeni hayatı için bedenini kirletmek ve o kirli parayı kullanmak ne kadar doğruydu. Tüm bunlar düşünülünce kabullendiği tek bedenin olmak, hem ruhu, hem bedeni için, en önemlisi de kalbi için uygun olandı. Bedenini paylaştığı tek erkekle vedalaşması, ona minnetini sunup tadını, tenini, bakışlarını ezberlemesi için yapılan tercih doğru olandı. 

Baekhyun anlaşmanın ardından evlerine geldiğinde her şeyi Shinju ve Yixing'e anlatmış, ardından mutluluk gözyaşları eşliğinde Shinju'nun eşyalarını toplamaya başlamışlardı. O yarın bu kapıdan Pearl olarak çıkacak bir daha ne Pearl, ne de Shinju olmak zorunda kalacaktı. Baekhyun ve Yixing'den aldığı ilk ve son borç parayla yeni hayatına başlayacak, ardından hayattaki tek dostlarına yaptıkları iyiliği ödeyecekti. Eşyalarını toplarken akan gözyaşları da yalnızca onlardan uzakta olacağı için değil miydi? Tek bir valiz 21 yıllık hayatını sığdırmak için yeterliydi ve bu ne kadar acı vericiydi. Bu konağı ve o 21 yılı tümüyle anılarından silecekti. Tek bir şey dışında... 

Buz mavisi kimono hani eteklerinde kırmızı yabani çiçeklerin olduğu, masumiyeti gölgelediğini düşündüren... Çikolata kahvesi gözler ilk kez gözlerine ulaşıp ruhunu görmeye çalışırken üzerinde olan ya da masumiyetini o gözlerin sahibi esmere teslim ederken bedeninden koparılıp atılan; Kırmızı çiçekleriyle tutkuyu haykıran kimono dışında geçmişine dair hiçbir şey yeni hayatında ona eşlik etmeyecekti. Yalnızca masumiyetin kırmızı gölgeleri adı verilen kimono onunla gidecekti. O esmeri unutmamak adına sessizce hayatına eşlik edecekti. 

Ertesi gün Shinju konağın dış kapısına dek sürükledi valizini. Onu bekleyen ve gece boyu bekleyecek olan taksiye yerleştirdi. Eskiden makyaj malzemelerinin olduğu çanta yine elindeydi, önceki ziyaretinde olduğu gibi. Ancak şimdi yalnızca yedek kıyafetti içindeki. Son kez dönüp Baek ve Yixing'le kaldığı küçük eve baktı. Az da olsa güzel zamanları vardı. Onların hatırına doldu gözleri, akmasını engelleyemediği bir damla yaşla birlikte sessizce taksiye bindi. Öncekinden farklı olarak bu kez onu hazırlayacak Baekhyun yoktu yanında. Kimsenin onu hazırlamasına ihtiyacı da yoktu. 

Çünkü artık o Pearl değil, Oh Sehun'du.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	14. 13. AŞK... (M-Kaihun/Sekai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruno Mars - Moonshine (Lyrics)

 

**18.01.2012**  

Sehun birkaç gün önceki gibi Jong In’in kucağında yatağa götürülürken, istemsizce gülümsedi. Ancak bu kez uyumak için yatağa gitmediklerinin bilincindeydi. 

Süt beyazı teni, kendi beyazlığında çarşaflarla sarılmış yumuşak yatakla buluştu. Dudaklarında hala dolgun dudaklar, baldırlarında güçlü eller, bedenlerin hareketiyle göğsüne temas eden kaslı göğüs kafesi vardı. 

Uzaklaşmasını engellemek istercesine kollarını daha da doladı esmerin boynuna. Jong In öpüşmelerini bitirdi usulca. 

Dudakları henüz belli belirsiz temas halindeyken esmer genç sıcak nefesini vererek fısıldadı. 

_"İzin ver bana"_  

Sarılı olduğu kollardan da, belindeki bacaklardan da kurtuldu. Yavaşça doğrulup yatağın kenarına oturdu. Beyaz çarşafın üzerindeki Pearl'ü süzdü. Az önce şehvetle öpücüğe karşılık veren beyaz alevin kaynağı, şimdi günahsız minik bir bebekten daha masum görünüyordu. 

Pearl, esmerin tenini okşayan gözlerindeki parıltıyı gördü. Bu gecenin sabahının olmamasını ne kadar çok isterdi. Çikolata kahvesi gözlerin süt beyazı tenine alev yaydığını, yüzünde, kalbinde, midesinde en çok da kasıklarında hissetmeye başlamıştı. Avuçlarındaki bu kısıtlı zamanda ondan uzak kalmak istemiyordu. Bir an önce o dokunuşlar bedenini sarsın, dudaklar tüm benliğini sonsuza dek mühürlesin istiyordu. 

Jong In'in gözlerini beyaz tenden çektiğinde masanın üzerindeki şarap şişesini gördü. Bakışlarını yeniden Pearl'e çevirdi. Birleşmelerini kutsal bir törenmişçesine şarapla harmanlama fikri hoşuna gitmişti. Yataktan kalkıp, masadaki şarap şişesiyle geri döndü. Pearl meraklı bakışlarla onu izliyordu. 

Jong In yeniden yatağın kenarına oturdu, eğilip Pearl'ün kulağına fısıldadı.  _"Seninle sarhoş olmama izin verir misin?"_ Pearl, olumlu anlamda başını sallarken utanarak gülümsüyordu. 

Esmer elindeki şişeyi yatakta uzanan bedenin üzerinde yükseltti. Yavaşça eğip, beyaz tenin kırmızının tonlarıyla buluşmasına izin verdi. Pearl tenine değen soğuk sıvıyla ürperdi. Derin bir nefes alıp, esmerin hayranlıkla onu izleyen bakışlarına odaklandı. Bedenine dokunan her damlayla, esmer farkında olmadan alt dudağını dişliyor, yataktaki genci bilmeden tahrik ediyordu. Göğüs kafesinden, kasıklarına dek bedenini boyayan şarap, boynundan, belinin iki yanından, kasıklarından süzülüp yatakla buluşuyor, beyaz çarşafta oluşturduğu kırmızı konturla olay mahallini renklendiriyordu. Pearl'ün minik göğüs uçları ürpertiyle uyarılırken sesli bir şekilde yutkundu. Jong In bunu fark edip gencin hareketlenen adem elmasına baktı.

Pearl...

Tarifsiz bir çekim alanı oluşturuyor, esmerin ona doğru hareketlenmesini sağlıyordu.

**NOT: Medya'daki videonun izlenmesi/dinlenmesi tavsiyemdir (Bruno Mars - Moonshine)**

Elindeki şişeyi yere bırakıp, aydınlatmaların ayarını kıstı. Loş ortamda, ay ışığının parlaklığına meydan okuyan Pearl'ün üzerine eğildi yavaşça.  _"Gördüğüm en güzel şeysin"_ deyip, gülümseyen pembe dudaklara küçük bir öpücük bıraktı. Ardından onu kışkırtan adem elmasını dudakları arasına alıp, diliyle oyunlar oynadı. Dokunursa kırılacakmış gibi korktuğu bedeni şimdi yalnızca dili ve dudaklarıyla keşfediyordu. Şarabın verdiği mayhoş tat Pearl'ün bedeninin ferah tadıyla birleşiyor, Jong In'i kendinden geçiriyordu. 

Pearl de Jong In'den farklı sayılmazdı. Esmerin dudakları tüm bedeninde arsızca dolaşıyor, o ise bu gezintiye, engel olmak için çaba sarf etmediği inlemeleriyle cevap veriyordu. Esmer dilini, beyaz boyundan süzülen şarabın gösterdiği yolda ilerletirken, duyduğu tek şey Pearl'ün hızlı nefes alış verişleriydi. Küçük ısırıklar ve ıslak öpücüklerle bulunduğu yeri terk edip, daha aşağılara indiğinde nefes alış verişler yerini ufak inlemelere bırakmıştı. Yaramaz dil gezindiği göğüs ucunu dudaklarına teslim edip, dolgun dudakların küçük çıkıntıları emmesine fırsat tanıdığında esmer, Pearl'den yükselen en sesli inlemeye şahit olmuştu. Bu inlemeyle birlikte dudakları yukarı doğru kıvrılmış, beyaz tenin keşfine ağır ağır devam etmeyi tercih etmişti. Beyaz tenin her noktasını dudaklarıyla tanımak, diliyle kaynaşmalarını sağlamak, bu tadı zihnine kazımak hayattaki tek amacıymış gibi davranıyordu. 

Jong In pozisyonunu değiştirip, yatağın kenarında oturmak yerine, çıplak bedenin bacakları arasına yerleşti. İnce beli iki ekiyle kavrayıp, altında kusursuzca uzanmış meleğin tadına bakmaya devam etti. Göbek deliğinin etrafında gezdirdi dilini, deliğe dolan şarabı içip onun yerine minik bir öpücük bıraktı. Biraz daha aşağı taşıdı bedenini, iki yanında uzanan bacakları omuzlarına, Pearl'ün sertleşmiş erkekliğini usulca ağzına aldı. Pearl sıcaklık hissinin bedeninde yarattığı etkiyle titredi. Jong In diliyle yaptığı işkencesine devam ederken Pearl çığlık atmamak için bir eliyle ağzını kapatıyor, dayanabilmek adına diğer eliyle kavradığı çarşafı sıkıyordu. 

Jong In, gömüldüğü yerden başını kaldırıp Pearl'e baktı. Zevkten kapanan gözleri ve yine zevkten gözünden süzülen bir damla yaşı gördü. Şu an onun tüm kalelerini ele geçiriyor, bu işlemi yaparken de zevkten çıldırması için tüm numaralarını teker teker sergiliyordu. 

Jong In onun için unutulmaz olmak değil, hep hatırlanmak istiyordu. Bir elinden destek alıp diğerini meleksi yüze uzattı. Akan gözyaşını sildi. Bedenini yukarı çekip ince dudakları açlıkla öptü. Pearl'de ona karşılık verdi. Onun dokunuşlarıyla kendinden geçen beden, kıvranmasını durduramıyordu. Jong In, dudaklarını diğerinden ayırıp, alnına terli alına dayadı ve gözlerinin en derinine gömdü kendini. Yatağın üzerindeki açıklıktan sızan ay ışığıyla aydınlanıp, kutsanıyordu bedenleri. Tek kelime etmeden içindeki duygu yoğunluğunun diğerine akmasını bekledi esmer ve küçük öpücükler eşliğinde geldiği yere geri döndü. Henüz işi bitmemişti. 

Zayıf gencin baldırlarının iç kısmına, kasıklarına, testislerine kondurduğu küçük öpücükler kıvranmalarını arttırmaktan başka bir işe yaramıyor, Pearl'ün tüm bedeninin uyuşmasına, kulaklarının uğuldamasına sebep oluyordu. Jong In, yeniden Pearl'ün erkekliğini ağzına aldığında Sehun geniş mekanda yankılanan yüksek sesli bir inlemeyle parmaklarını esmerin saçları arasına daldırdı. 

Jong In, dil oyunlarını bir kenara bırakıp, daha güçlü ve hızlı hareketlerle emmeye devam ederken Pearl zevk inlemeleri arasına esmerin adını da katmıştı. Artık hırıltılı inlemeleri esmerin adıyla güzelleşiyordu. Onun dudaklarından kendi adını duymak esmerin sertleşmesindeki en büyük etkenlerden birini oluşturuyordu. Bir elinden destek alıp diğer eliyle beyaz teni okşarken, sabırsız arkadaşının yardıma ihtiyacı olduğunu fark etmesi zaman almıştı. Beyaz tendeki eli çekip kendi erkekliğini kavradı. Bir kaç çekiş sonrası gelen zevk suyuyla Pearl'ü hazırlamak için hamle yapıp, işini bilen parmaklarını teker teker arzuladığı derinlikle buluşturdu. 

Pearl bunu bekliyor olmasına rağmen yine de ilk temasla gerilmesine engel olamamıştı. Canı yanıyordu ama bu kez Jong In, acısını zevk içinde boğabilmek adına Pearl'e oral seks yapıyordu. Ağzından çıkardığı erkekliği eliyle sıvazlayıp tekrar ağzına alıyor Pearl'e kalçasındaki acıyı düşündürmemeye çalışıyordu. Bu gece altındaki beden asla acıdan inlememeliydi. 

Pearl'ün inlemeleri sıklaştığında, esmer olan onun geleceğini anlamış, hareketlerini daha seri hale getirmişti. Aynı zamanda sıkı deliği genişletmek için yaptığı işleme de hızlanarak devam ediyordu. Pearl çoktan kalçasındaki acıyı unutmuştu. Hissettiği ıslak sıcaklıkla yükseldiği bulutlarda gezip Jong In’in adını inleyerek esmerin ağzına boşaldı. Esmer yaptığı işleme bir süre daha devam ederek Pearl'ün nefesinin düzene girmesini ve tümüyle rahatlamasını bekledi. 

Pearl hala penisini yalayıp, kasıklarına ıslak öpücükler bırakan Jong In'in yanaklarını kavrayarak onu yukarı doğru çekti. Esmer bir eliyle Pearl'ü genişletmeye devam ederken, diğer elinden güç alarak bedenini olabildiğince yukarı çekti, dirseğine yaslanarak, altındaki bedenin memnun mırıltılar bırakıp, kızarmış ve şişmiş dudaklarını kıvırmasını dişlemesini izledi. Pearl'ün terden ıslanıp yüzüne yapışan saçlarını çekti. Dolgun dudakları önce alına, daha sonra burnun ucuna ve son olarak doyamadığı dudaklara minik öpücüklerle dokundu. Pearl kollarını esmerin boynuna sararak dudaklarını yeniden birleştirip, öpücüğü derinleştirdi.  Esmerin sıcak ağzından kendi tadını alabiliyordu. 

Jong In derinliklere gömülü parmaklarını çıkardı. İnce bacaklardan birini kavrayarak hafifçe yana alıp, alev saçan kasıkların arasındaki yerini uygun pozisyona getirdi. Öpücükleri kesintisiz devam ederken, sabırsızlıkla sızlayan erkekliğini, kutsal çağrıya itaat ederek gidebildiği en derine dek itti. İkili aynı anda birbirlerinin ağzına, yine birbirlerinin adıyla hırıltılı bir inleme bıraktı. 

“Joong Innnnn!”

“Peeeeaaarl!” 

İki beden, yarım olanın tamamlanmasının hazzı ile kasılmış, hareketsizce sarmalanmış birbirlerinin gözlerine bakarak bekliyordu. Jong In hareket etmek için işaret beklerken, Pearl kızarmış dudaklarının arasından tereddütle fısıldadı.

_“Sehun”_  

Adını onun dudaklarından duymak istiyordu. İnlemelerine gerçek adı karışsın, Jong In’i hatıralarında geyşalığını değil, bedenini paylaştığı, ona adıyla seslenen ilk erkek olarak yer alsın istiyordu. Esmer önce duyduğu kelimeye anlam veremedi. Ardından Pearl yutkunup, sıcak nefesini dolgun dudaklara vererek tekrar etti. 

_“Sehun._

_Adım Sehun, Pearl değil”_  

Jong In, şaşkınlığın yanı sıra, en minnettar gülümsemesiyle hafifçe başını salladı. Pearl’ün onunla gerçek adını paylaşması, bedenine sahip olmak kadar özeldi. Hayranlıkla ona odaklanmış gözlere, tereddütle dişlenen dudaklara baktı ve tekrarladı. 

_“Sehun”_  

Sehun adının o mükemmel dudaklardan dökülmesini izledi dikkatle, yumuşak sesinin kulağına doluşuyla tatmin oldu. Yattığı yerden hafifçe doğrulup dudaklarını Jong In’in dudaklarına bastırdı. Kısa bir anlığına geri çekilip  _“seni istiyorum, hareket et”_  dedi, gözlerinde yanan şehvetin parlak ışıklarıyla. 

Jong In, dudakları arasına aldığı alt dudağı çekiştirirken, kasıklarını yavaş yavaş hareket ettirmeye başlamıştı. Ağır ritimlerle başlayan duygu dolu sevişmeleri, doyumsuzluğun ele geçirdiği bedenleriyle birlikte hızlanmaya başlıyordu. Jong In dar duvarlarla savaş veriyor ve bu savaşı o duvarların kazanmasını, onu daha çok, daha çok sıkıştırmasını arzuluyor, arzusu sözcüklere  _“Sehun”_  inlemeleriyle yansıyordu.

Sehun kulaklarına dolan inlemeler, tahrik eden sesin çağırdığı adıyla kendinden geçmiş esmerin adıyla inleyip, pürüzsüz tende kendine ait tırnak izleri bırakıyordu. Annesinden sonra ilk kez bir başkası ona kendi adıyla hitap ediyor ve bunu en derinden gelen engellenemez duygularla yapıyordu. Hareketler hızlandıkça Jong In kasılarak üst bedenini hafifçe kaldırmış, olan gücüyle Sehun’un zevk almasını sağlamaya çabalıyor, tabi bu süreçte kendi hislerinde kayboluyordu. Esmerin sert giriş çıkışlarında Sehun’un her hücresi sarsılıyor, zayıf bedenine elektrik akımı veriliyormuşçasına kısa ama etkili uyuşmalar hissediliyordu. 

İki bedende de sıklaşan kasılmalar yaklaşan orgazmın habercisiydi. Jong In okşadığı göğüs uçlarını, pürüzsüz teni bırakıp Sehun’un can çekişen sertliğini kavradı. Kendi giriş çıkışlarıyla aynı ritmi tutturup, zayıf bedenin onunla birlikte sarsılarak boşalmasını sağladı. Beyaz ten, yoğun sıvıyla kaplanırken Jong In hala Sehun’un içindeki itişlerine devam ediyor, sahiplendiği derinlikten çıkmamak için direniyordu. Ancak şu an amacı tatmin olmak ya da tatmin etmek değildi, yalnızca anın tadını çıkarıyordu. Yarı sert haldeki erkekliği ağır hareketlerle, Sehun’un derinlikleriyle vedalaşıyor bu sırada da ay ışığının aydınlattığı, huzurla ona gülümseyen meleksi yüzü izliyordu.  

Jong In farkında değildi, ama aşık oluyordu…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	15. 14. Dur(a)madı... Durdur(a)madı...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [FMV] [Vietsub/Kara] While your lips are still red - KaiHun version.

 

**18.01.2012-19.01.2012**

Sehun hazzın verdiği mutlulukla gözlerini kapatmış ve üzerindeki bedenin tümüyle ona sahip olmasına izin vermişti. Aynı zamanda o da esmer teni hakimiyeti altına alıp, bir anlığına bile olsa onu kendine ait varsaymıştı. Gözlerini açtığında, yüzünü inceleyen çikolata kahvesi gözlerle karşılaşacağını ummuyordu. Jong In, eşsiz gülümsemelerinden birini yerleştirdiği, tüm kusursuzluğuyla onu izliyordu. Sehun esmerin bakışlarındaki yoğun duygularla sınanırken, dolgun dudakların kendisine yaklaştığını fark etti. Henüz derinliklerinden kurtulamamış yarı sert erkekliğin usulca bedenini terk edişini hissetti, dudaklarını kavrayan sıcaklığa teslim etti dudaklarını ve ardından ruhunu.

Jong In, yumuşak dudakların üzerindeki dansını tamamladığında yorgun bedenini yana attı. Sehun’a dönüp yüzüne vuran ay ışında, nasıl aydan daha parlak olabileceğini düşünerek onu izlemeye devam etti. Jong In tedirgindi, gözlerini kapatırsa yine yok olmasından korkuyordu. Zayıf bedeni kendine çekip koluna yatmasını sağladı. Bir eliyle kahverengi saçlarla oynayıp, diğerini beyaz tende bıraktığı kızarıklıklar üzerinde gezdiriyordu. 

Sehun boynundaki yumuşak dokunuşun sahibi eli tuttu. Yüzünü Jong In’e dönerek o da yan yattı ve tuttuğu sıcak eli önce dudaklarına, ardından yanağına bastırdı. Esmerin dokunuşlarını yüzünde hissetmek istiyordu. Yanağını okşayan sıcaklıkla gözlerini kapattı. İçindeki huzur tarif edilemezdi, her ne kadar bitmeye mahkum olsa da şu an için her şeyi silip atmaya değerdi. 

**NOT: Medya'daki videonun izlenmesi/dinlenmesi tavsiyemdir (While your lips are still red - KaiHun version.)**

Jong In, ise izlemekle yetinemiyor, inatla o şişmiş pembeliklere çekiliyordu. Dudaklarını usulca ince dudaklara dayadı. Dudağındaki sıcaklıkla Sehun gözlerini araladı. Kıpırtısızca bekleyen esmere ufak bir gülümseme armağan ederek hareketsizliği sona erdirdi. Küçük dil darbeleriyle yaladı önce, ardından emip, sömürmeye başlaması çok gecikmedi. 

Jong In, gözlerini kapatmış Sehun’a uyum sağlama çabasıyla dudaklarını olabildiğince hareketsiz tutuyor, tüm kontrolü partnerine veriyordu. Sevişmek, sarılmak, dokunmak bunlar eşsiz duygulardı elbette, ama öpüşmek, sadece ıslak bir danstan öte, duygu geçişinin en yoğun haliydi Sehun’a göre. Seks gibi bir orgazmla son bulmuyordu belki, ama her an yalancı bir orgazmın ucundaymış hissi yaratıyor, sebep olduğu sarhoşlukla yanıltıyordu. Esmerin ona tanıttığı bu duyguyu, dudaklarındaki dokunuşu, ağzındaki tadı ömür boyu hatırlamak istiyordu. 

Cam tavandan üzerlerine vuran ay ışığı yerini güneşin zayıf ışınlarına bırakana dek doyumsuz dudaklar, yaramaz diller, birbirlerini tatmaya devam etmişlerdi. Bazen yavaş ve yumuşak olan öpüşler, bazen tutkunun ellerinde şekillenmiş yakıcı kor tanelerine dönüşüyordu. Dokunuşlara da bu öpücükler yol gösteriyor, iki beden tüm çıplaklıklarını birbirleriyle örtebiliyordu. Güneşin ilk ışıkları yüzlerine vurduğunda, uyku akan gözlerle birbirlerine bakıp gülümsediler. Dudakları arasındaki mesafe birkaç santimetreyi geçmezken Jong In burnunu diğerinin burnunu sürtüp alnına yasladı alnını. 

_“Sehun”_

_“Hımm?”_

_“Uyku beni ele geçiriyor._

_Beni ona verme.”_   

Sehun, acısını da içine gizlediği gülümsemesiyle başını sallayarak onayladı esmeri. 

_“Uyku anıları silemez Jong In, korkma uyu”_  dedi, gözünden süzülen bir damla yaş eşliğinde. 

Jong In ise Sehun’un başının altındaki kolunun yerini sağlamlaştırdı. Kahverengi yumuşak saçları okşayıp parmaklarına doladı, diğer eliyle Sehun’un narin parmaklarını kendininkilere kenetledi. Çocukça önlemlerle Sehun’un gitmeyeceğini garanti edip onu çağıran uykuya teslim oldu. Sehun sesli mırıltılar eşliğinde uykunun kollarına koşan genci izledi bir süre. Bu son deyip veda ettiği geçen defa gibi… 

_“Belki bu da son değildir ne dersin Jong In”_  diye fısıldadı, dudaklarıyla son kez dokunduğu dudaklara. Usulca parmaklarını kurtardı güçlü parmaklardan, ardından saçındaki elin kendiliğinden düşüşüne şahit oldu. 

_“Uyku anıları silemez Sehun_ ” diye hatırlattı kendine. Dokunursa ayrılamayacağını düşünerek esmere dokunmadan kalktı yataktan. Havuzun yüzeyindeki ıslak kıyafetlere baktı. Banyoya gidip hızla temizlendi ve yanında getirdiği kıyafetlerini giydi. Çantanın dibindeki telefonunu alıp açtı. Uyuyan gencin yanına geldi, kamerayı ona doğrultup, tek bir pozla neden olduğu yalancı huzura ait ifadeyi çaldı. Uyanıkken ya da gülerken yapmak istediğini yalnızca uyurken yapabildiği için yine de şanslı hissetti kendini. Artık bedeninin ortağı olan ruhunun sahibini yanında götürebilirdi. Sessizce montunu, ayakkabılarını giydi ve dönmemek üzere kapıdan çıkıp gitti. 

Dönüp bir kez daha baksa belki de gidemezdi. Ama neye güvenip gitmeyecekti. Jong In onun için yapabileceği hemen her şeyi yapmıştı. Ona özgürlüğü için bir fırsat yaratmıştı. Asla benimle kal dememişti. Artık benimsin dememişti. Sehun hangi bahaneye sığınıp onunla kalmayı düşünebilirdi. Nereden bakılırsa bakılsın Jong In, Sehun için yardımsever bir yabancıydı. Sehun da daha fazlasını isteyemezdi. Aldıkları onun için yeterliydi. Hayalini bile kurmadığı bir aşka sahipti. Belki asla karşılığı olmayanlardan, belki de unutulmak için hissedilenlerdendi ama aşktı. Hep istediği gibi, bedenini aşık olduğu erkekle paylaşmıştı, bu gece yaptığı buydu en azında. İlk seksi aşkla değildi belki ama seviştiği tek erkek aşık olduğu erkek olmuştu. Tüm bu düşüncelerle akan gözyaşları eşliğinde kendini bekleyen taksiye bindi ve havadaki pusu bölerek havaalanına doğru yola çıktı. 

Jong In, yavaşça açılan kapının sesiyle gözlerini araladı. Yanındaki boş yastığa baktı. Kapanan kapının sesiyle dolan gözlerinden akan yaşları engellemenin gereksiz olduğunu anladı. Sehun yine gitmişti. Onu o yatakta ikinci kez tek başına bırakmıştı. Belki kalkıp peşinden gitse onu durdurabilirdi. 

Bunu yapmalı mıydı? 

Sehun kimseye bağlı kalmak istemeyip, kendine hayat kurma hayaline tutunmuşken Jong In bunu ondan isteyemezdi ki. Bu bir anlamda senin sahibin benim demek olmaz mıydı? Senin bedelini ödedim artık benimsin demek… 

Tam özgür olduğunu düşünürken yeniden ondan özgürlüğünü çalmak, yalnızca bencillik olurdu. Sehun onun kollarında uyumak istememiş, onun uyanmasını beklemeden, ödenen paranın karşılığını verdiğini düşünüp duygusuzca kalkıp gitmişti. Yaşananların bir kurmaca hatta bir yalandan ibaret olduğunu sessizce esmerin yüzüne haykırıp, çekip gitmişti. Gitmekte haklıydı da Jong In bu görüşmenin son olacağını bilerek istemişti onu yanında. Sabah olduğunda gideceğini bile bile yalvarmıştı son defa diye. Onu bir daha aramayacağını, rahatsız etmeyeceğini garanti etmişti. Bunun için söz vermişti. Şimdi kalkıp peşinden gitmek, onu kolundan tutup kendine hapsetmek, ne hakla yapılabilirdi. Düşünceler beyninde dönmeye devam ederken gözlerinden sicim gibi süzülen yaşlarla yanındaki boş yastığı aldı kollarına. Yüzünü gömdüğü yastıktaki kokuyu içine çekti. Biraz mayhoş şarap kokusuyla karışmış Sehun’un teninin eşsiz kokusu. Biraz vanilya, biraz çiçek, baharın iç ferahlatan aşık eden kokusu… 

Sehun Seul’e giden ilk uçağa binerken, Jong In öğleden sonraki Seul uçuşu için biletini ayırtmıştı. İşleriyle ilgili yapması gereken her şey zaten tamamlanmıştı. Keyfi olarak uzattığı gezisi burada son bulmalıydı. Artık onunla aynı şehirde olup onu görmeden yapabileceğini düşünmüyordu. Bir an önce buradan uzaklaşmazsa kendine hakim olamayacağının bilincindeydi. Tokyo’da kalıp, gerekirse sokak sokak onu aramasını engellemenin tek yolu, bir an önce ait olduğu yere Seul’e dönmekti.  Jong In, Pearl’e yani Sehun’a bir söz vermişti. O sözü tutup, onu tekrar aramamak için yapması gereken ondan olabildiğince uzaklaşmaktı. 

Buradan ayrılmak için bilet alarak ilk adımı atmıştı. Ardından Suho’yu arayıp, Kris’in evindeki eşyaları ve ofisteki evrakları ona göndermesini, öğleden sonra gideceğini söyledi. Suho ne olduğunu merak etse bile bir şey sormamaya dikkat etmişti. Zaten sorsa da Jong In bir şey söylemezdi. Kardeşini sıkmamak adına gerekeni yapmak onun ağabeylik göreviydi. Ama belli ki bir şeyler ters gitmişti. Jong In o eve giderken heyecandan yerinde duramazken, şu an telefonda duyulan çatlamış ruhsuz sesiyle yaşan bir ölü gibiydi. 

Telefonu kapattıktan sonra, havuzun üzerindeki giysilere takıldı gözü. Dün gece kollarındaki bedenle girdiği havuza, şimdi o bedene ait olanları almak için girmişti. Suyun yüzeyindeki kıyafetleri topladı, sularını sıktı. Nedenini bilmiyordu ama o kıyafetler kendine aitmiş gibi hissediyordu. Aynı Sehun’u kendine ait hissettiği gibi… Islak kıyafetleri masanın etrafındaki sandalyelerin üzerine attı. Valizi geldiğinde bunları da yanına alacaktı. 

Eşyaları gelene dek duş aldı. Askıdaki beyaz bornozu üzerine geçirirken aynadaki yansımasına baktı. Onu beyaz bornozla gördüğü an geldi aklına, ardından bedeninden kayıp zeminle buluşan bornozun altından çıkan güzellik… Banyodan çıkıp, odanın ortasındaki kırmızı kolonun önüne çektiği sandalyeye oturdu ve o evde yaşadığı her şeyi tekrar tekrar zihninde canlandırdı, ta ki kapı açılıp, yaşlı hizmetli eşyalarını getirene dek. 

Hizmetli yiyecek bir şeyler hazırlamayı önerse de aç olmadığını söyleyerek anılarla bir süre daha yalnız kaldı Jong In. Ardından valizinden çıkardığı birkaç parça eşyayı giydi. Yerlerine ıslak kıyafetleri ve onun kokusunu barındıran yastık kılıfını yerleştirdi. Hizmetliden istediği taksi geldiğinde son kez evde dolaştırdı bakışlarını. Dün geceyi inandırıcı kılmaktan uzak, soğuk ve boştu şimdi. Dayanılmaz boşlukta boğulmamak adına hızla çıktı Jong In evden. Kapıyı kapattığında zihnindeki birçok kapıyı da beraberinde kapatabilmeyi dilemişti. Ama Sehun’un dediği gibi uyumak anıları silmeye yetmiyordu unutmaya çalışmaksa hiç işe yaramıyordu. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	16. 15. Neredeydin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Joon Gi-The Rain

 

**09.05.2014**

Zaman her sorunu çözer miydi? Yoksa sadece insanın alışması için yine insanlar tarafından uydurulan bir bahaneden fazlası değil miydi? 

Zaman sadece geçiyordu. Ne sorun çözüyor, ne unutturuyor ne de alıştırıyordu. Sadece sen oyalanırken o akıyordu. Ona benzer birini gördüğünde kafanı çevirirken, burnuna kokusu geldiğinde oradan uzaklaşırken, alakasız bir müzikle zihnin sana oyun oynadığında radyo kanalını değiştirirken, onun teninden içtiğin şarap servis edildiğinde bir başkasını seçerken… 

Zaman sadece akıyordu. Önüne seni katmıyordu, seni bir başka yere sürüklemiyordu. O kendince akıyor, sen bazen, tabi izin verirse akışa uyum sağlıyordun. Ama Jong In aradan geçen onca süreye, rağmen hala akışa uyum sağlamakta güçlük çekiyordu. 

Yalnızca iki gece birlikte geçirdiği insanı iki buçuk yıldır aklından çıkaramıyordu. İşinde hala başarılıydı. Eskiye göre aile hayatı da daha düzenliydi. Artık gecelerin hızlı çapkını Kai değildi mesela. Hemen her gece yemeklerini ailesiyle yiyor, ardından spora gidiyor ya da birkaç arkadaşıyla iki kadeh içip evine dönüp onu düşünmeye devam ediyordu. 

Hala yatağında şarap lekeli yastıkla uyuyordu. Dolabının bir köşesi Sehun’a ait olan kıyafetlere ayrılmıştı. Zihninin bir bölümünü, kalbinin ise tümünü ona ayırdığı gibi… Zaten elinde başka da bir şey yoktu. Her gece bir ayin gibi, onu düşünüp, teninden içtiği şarapla, yüzünü anımsamayı deniyordu. Bunu yapmazsa tümüyle onsuz kalmaktan, yüzünü, sesini, tadını unutmaktan korkuyordu. Onu durdurması gereken gün farkında değildi, ama şimdi çok iyi biliyordu. Jong In Sehun’a aşıktı ve bu aşkı yalnız yaşıyordu. 

Sehun içinse durum daha farklıydı. O da aşıktı, o da unutamamıştı. Ama o düzenli olarak Jong In’i görerek hafızasını tazeliyordu.

Seul’e geldiği ilk zaman biraz zorlanmıştı. Ama annesinin doğduğu yere dönmek kendini rahat hissetmesi için bahanesi olmuştu. Tabi hiçbir tanıdığının olmadığı bu şehirde ruhani bir bahane ne kadar yeterli olursa o kadar huzurlu, ama bir yanı hep eksik olarak yaşamayı öğrenmişti. Tokyo’dayken öğrenmeye çalıştığı dil, bu şehre geldiğinde yapacakları hepsi önceden düşünülmüş çalışılmış şeylerdi. Baekhyun ve Yixing’in sınırsız desteği ve sevgisiyle Sehun kendine arzuladığı gibi özgürlükle harmanlanmış yeni bir hayat kurmuştu. 

Önceleri yarı zamanlı garsonluk, motorlu kuryelik gibi işlerle günü kurtarmış, bu süreçte çeşitli dans eğitim merkezlerine iş başvurusunda bulunmuş, mülakatlara katılmıştı. Başvurularından birinin olumlu sonuçlanması sonrasında dans üzerine eğitimini tamamlayabilmek için üniversiteye başlamıştı. Son bir buçuk yıldır aynı eğitim merkezinde çalışıp, üniversiteye devam ediyordu. Her yaştan insana ders verme, etrafında mutlu insanlar görme fırsatı bulduğu için işinden oldukça memnundu. Böylece günün belli saatleri mutlu oluyor, kendi yalnızlığını biraz olsun unutabiliyordu. 

Belirli aralıklarla Baekhyun ve Yixingle konuşuyor, zaman zaman internet ortamından birbirlerini görmeleri mümkün oluyordu. Sehun’un konaktan ayrılmasının ardından Yixing ve Baekhyun da oradan ayrılıp, Kris ve Chanyeol’la yaşamaya başlamıştı. En sevdiklerini seven, iki insan vardı ve bu onları mutlu ediyorsa Sehun’u da mutlu ediyordu. 

Tokyo’dan geldiğinden beri Baekhyun ve Yixing’leyalnızca bir kez Jong In hakkında konuşmuştu. Ama Baek ve Yixing bir şeyleri anlamak için Sehun’un söylemesine ihtiyaç duymayacak kadar onu tanıyordu. İnternet üzerinden yapılan konuşmada Sehun’un tüm tereddütlerini, korkularını ve en önemlisi hissettiklerini anlamışlardı. Sehun, Jong In’e ait olmak istiyordu. Ancak bunu ne kendine, ne de en yakınlarına itiraf edemiyordu. O söylemeyince diğer ikisi de bir şey diyemiyordu. O konuşmada Jong In’in ofisinin yerini öğrenmiş, konuşmadan sonra ise onu görme isteğini dizginleyemez hale gelmişti. 

İlk yaptığı, eğitim merkezinden eve geliş güzergahını değiştirmek olmuştu. Jong In’in ofisinin olduğu binanın önünden geçen otobüsle eve dönmeye başlamıştı. Böylece özellikle onu görmeye gitmemiş olmakla teselli buluyordu. Ama bu durum çok uzun sürmemişti. 2012 Nisanının yağmurlu günlerinden birinde yine ofisin olduğu yerden geçerken, binanın kapısından çıkan genç adamı gördü Sehun. Yanındaki yardımcı ıslanmaması için şemsiyesini tutuyordu. Esmer ise kararlı adımlarla arabasına doğru ilerliyordu. Otobüs, Jong In’i bekleyen arabanın yanından geçerken, esmer olan arabaya binmek üzereydi. Sehun buluşan bakışları sonrası, olduğu yerden çıkmaya çalışan kalbini elleriyle göğsüne bastırırken; Jong In önce şaşırmış, ardından zihninin ona oynadığı oyunlardan biri diye düşünüp arabasına binmişti. Defalarca bir başkasını Sehun’a benzetip hayal kırıklığına uğramak kolay ne demek iyi biliordu. 

**NOT: Medya'daki videonun izlenmesi/dinlenmesi tavsiyemdir (lee joon gi-the rain tr. sub)**

Sehun ise o gün eve döndüğünde mutluluk gözyaşları döküyordu. Yatağının başucundaki çerçevede masumca uyuyan gence baktı. Çekmecedeki küçük post-itlerden birini alıp bir şeyler karaladı ve çerçevenin kenarına yapıştırdı. O gece yatağa mutlu girip, rüyasına giren Jong In yüzünden mutlu uyanmıştı. 

Bir kez başlandığı zaman mutlaka arkası gelen bir bağımlılık gibiydi Jong In Sehun için. Bedeni sürekli onu görmek istese de kendine çizdiği sınırlar içerisinde yaşamaya direniyordu. Yine de ayda bir kez olsun onu görmeye gitmekle ödüllendiriyordu kendini. İlk kez birlikte oldukları tarihlerde, her ayın 14’ü ile 18’i arası onu görebilmek için ofisinin olduğu yere gider, uzaktan onun çıkışını gözlerdi. Bir gün olmasa diğer gün ya da sonraki gün mutlaka Jong In’i görür, mutlu olmak için bu acınası bahaneye tutunurdu. 

Bu durum iki yıl kadar sürmüştü. Sehun, Jong In’i hakkındaki ilişki haberlerini okuyana dek. Nisan 2014’de Kim ailesinin büyük oğlunun nişanı tüm gazetelerde ilk sayfadan verilirken, habere iliştirilen küçük nota, Jong In ve gelinin kız kardeşinin yakınlaşması da eklenmişti. Sehun bu haber öncesinde de Jong In’in birkaç kez aynı bayanla ofisten çıktığına tanık olmuştu. Ancak onun gay olduğunu düşündüğü için önemsememişti. İlişki haberi günden güne artarken kimse bu haberi yalanlamıyor, üstüne üstlük Jong In’in iki yılı aşkın süredir hızlı gece hayatına son verdiği, ilişkinin geçmişe dayandığı ve artık farklı bir boyuta taşımak istediklerinden bahsediliyordu. Kim ailesinin ününden daha fazla üne sahip olan küçük kardeş Kim, tüm nişan haberlerini geride bırakıyordu. Tabi bu süreçte gay olduğunu dile getiren tek kişi yoktu, oysa bu çok önceden beri hemen herkes tarafından biliniyordu. Sehun bu şartlar altında iki senedir kendince yaptığı ibadetinden vazgeçmek durumunda kalmıştı. Zaten ne bekliyordu. Jong In onu saklandığı köşede fark edecek tutup hayatının merkezine mi yerleştirecekti. Hoş, Jong In’in Sehun’u hatırlaması bile mucize olurdu.

Jong In, bunca işi arasında Tokyo’dan ayrılamayan Suho’nun nişanı için hazırlıklarla ilgilenmek durumunda kalmıştı. Son iki aydır sürekli gelin adayı ve onun küçük kardeşiyle görüşüp, Suho’nun yapması gerekenleri yapıyordu. Nişan sonrası SuhoSeul’e geri dönecekti. Bu yüzden nişan hazırlığı yanı sıra bir de ağabeyi için ev bakıp, yerleştirme gibi ayak işleriyle de o ilgilenmek durumunda kalmıştı. Aslında kendini Suho’ya borçlu hissettiği için bunları memnuniyetle yapıyor, kafasını dağıtıyordu. 

Tüm bu hazırlık sürecinde gazetede çıkan haberleri elbette görmüştü. Ancak bu konuyla ilgili bir şey yapmak gerektiğini düşünmüyordu. Hayatında ne bir kadın, ne de bir erkek istiyordu ve bunu da kimseye açıklamak zorunda değildi. O yalnızca tek bir kişiyi istiyordu, ancak onun da nerede olduğunu tanrı bilirdi. 

Jong In, tanrı olmaya bir çok defa soyunmuş,Chan ve Kris’i sıkıştırarak erkek arkadaşlarından bilgi almalarını istemişti. Ancak sonuç hep hüsran olmuştu. Baek ve Yixing’den öğrenilen yalnızca Sehun’un iyi olduğuydu. Nerede olduğuna dair tek kelime edilmiyordu. Jong In onu aramak istese bile hakkında bildiği tek şey gerçek adı Sehun olan eski bir geyşa olduğuydu. Bu durumda da yapılacak pek bir şey yoktu. 

Jong In iki yıl boyunca ülke dışına çıkmamış, tüm ısrarlara rağmen Tokyo’ya adımını atmamıştı. Oysa yatak başındaki komodin çekmecesi her hafta alıp gitmediği Tokyo uçuşlarına ait biletlerle doluydu. Bir yanı hala sokak sokak Sehun’u arayabileceğini fısıldamaya devam ediyordu. Neyse ki yoğun çalışma programı, Suho’nun nişanı, evi vb. konularla günleri hızla geçmeye devam ediyordu. 

O gün evden çıkıp aceleyle yetiştiği dava sonrası ofisine döndüğünde onu hoşuna gitmeyecek bir sürpriz bekliyordu. Konuğunu gördüğünde bedenindeki kanın çekildiğini hissetti. Sekreterini sorgular bakışlarla süzerken Bay Akio oturduğu koltuktan kalkmış Jong In’e doğru geliyordu. 

Jong In bu ziyareti kesinlikle beklemiyordu, özellikle birkaç kez reddettiği aramalar ve son telefon görüşmeleri sonrasında bu adamın ofisinde ne işi olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu. Son görüşmelerinde Jong In Tokyo’ya gelemeyeceği için eşine açmak istediği davayı üstlenemeyeceğini belirtmiş, adamın ısrar etmesine fırsat bırakmadan görüşmeyi sonlandırmıştı. Ama şimdi o adam karşısındaydı. 

Mecburiyetten adamı kabul etmek zorunda kalmıştı, neyle karşılaşacağından habersiz… 

Bay Akio, Jong In’in aklından çıkaramadıklarını, unutmuş olma ihtimaline karşılık geçmiş hesapları yeniden kısaca hatırlatmış, eşinin tutumundan, Bayan Yoi’den ve Pearl’den bahsetmişti. Jong In hemen hepsini duygusuzca dinlerken Sehun’a Pearl demesiyle mutlu olmuştu. Çünkü o Pearl değil Sehun’du ve bunu o pislik bilmiyordu. Jong In bu sırrın ikisine ait olduğunu sanıyordu. 

Tüm geçmiş hesaplar bittikten sonra Bay Akio konuşmalarına sonraki iki sene olanlarla devam etmişti. Pearl’ün konaktan ayrıldığından, iki seneyi aşkın zamandır tüm ülkeyi talan edip Pearl’ü aradığından, ancak bir türlü bulamadığından yakınmıştı. Adam hala vazgeçmemişti. Bu pislik onu istemeyen, hiç tanımadığı Pearl’den vazgeçemezken, ona dokunan, tadını, kokusunu bilen Jong In Sehun’dan nasıl vaz geçebilirdi… 

Konu en sonunda Bay Akio’nun Jong In’i görme sebebine gelebilmişti. Esmer genç kendi düşünceleriyle boğuşurken Bay Akio birkaç defa adını seslenerek dikkati üzerine çekmeyi başarmıştı. Olay Bayan Park’ın eski eşini tehdit etmesiydi, ama ne konuda tehdit edildiğini söylemeden, elindeki zarftan çıkardığı fotoğrafı masada sürüyerek Jong In’e uzattı, sinirli adam. 

Jong In, bu adam için yeniden çalışmayacağını bilmesine rağmen umursamazca fotoğrafı eline aldı. Fotoğrafta sarışın bir genç, küçük bir kızla birlikte dondurmacı gibi bir kafede oturmuş gülüşüp bir şeyler yiyordu. İlk bakışta mekan Jong In’e tanıdık gelmişti. Fotoğrafa daha dikkatli baktığında fark ettiği şeyle kalp atışları hızlandı, gördüğüne inanamıyordu. O tanımadığı küçük kıza gülümseyen sarışın, Sehun’du.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	17. 16. Kimden kaçıyorsun?

 

**09.05.2014**

Jong In, fotoğraftan gözlerini ayıramıyordu. Tanıdık bir mekanda, küçük bir kıza gülümseyen Sehun... 

Bu gerçekten mümkün müydü? Jong In Sehun'a bu kadar yakın mıydı? Onu bulabilir miydi? Bay Akio yine, elleriyle ona Sehun'u getirmiş olabilir miydi? 

Zihninde dönen ardı arkası kesilmeyen soruları Bay Akio'nun konuşması böldü. Adam oturduğu yerden kalkmış sinirle odanın içinde yürüyor bir yandan da Jong In'e olanları anlatıyordu. 

_"Fotoğraf sana bir şey ifade etmiyor biliyorum. O küçük kız benim kızım Mika, yanındaki de inanmayacaksın ama... Pearl'müş._

_Min Shi (Bayan Park) boşanmanın üzerinden geçen birkaç ay sonra Mika'yı bahane ederek aramalarını sıklaştırmıştı. Kızım için bu aramalara göz yumdum. Ama zaman geçtikçe üslup değişti. Bu yılın başında beni Mika'yla tehdit etmeye başladı. Kızıma, nasıl adi bir baba olduğumu anlatacağını söyleyip, barışmak istiyordu. Tabi barışmaktan kastı bu evlilikte yenilen tarafın o olmadığını kanıtlamak, sevgi ya da bağlılıkla alakası yok bu isteğin. Bir süre konuşarak oyaladıysam da vaz geçmedi. Sonunda saçmaladığını, asla yeniden barışmayacağımı söylediğimde ise delirdi._

_Mika'ya ne söylerse söylesin onu benden uzaklaştıramayacağını, hatta bu konuyu uzatırsa yeniden velayet davası açıp onu alacağımı söyledim. O zaman bana ne dedi biliyor musun?_

_'Mika ailesini ucuz bir erkek fahişe için yok sayan adama baba demek ister mi sence?' diye sordu._

_O zaman ne demek istediğini anlamamıştım. Bir sabah masamın üzerindeki postalar arasında bu fotoğrafı ve fotoğrafa iliştirilen notu buldu. Notu okuyana dek konunun Pearl'le ilgili olabileceği aklıma gelmemişti. Bayan Yoi (geyşa konağının sahibesi) ile görüşene dek de inanmadım. Ama kadın fotoğraftakinin Pearl olduğunu doğruladı._

_Min Shi onu nasıl buldu, Pearl nasıl Mika ile bu halde hala aklım almıyor ama bu konuyu senden başka çözebilecek kimse olduğunu düşünmüyorum Jong In. Pearl hakkındaki gerçeği bilen birkaç kişiden birisin."_  

Jong In hala elinde tuttuğu fotoğraftan gözlerini ayıramıyordu. Onu yeniden görmeyi hemen her gece hayal ediyordu ama bu şekilde olacağını hiç düşünmemişti. Odasında dolanıp duran adama attığı kaçamak bakışlarla anlattıklarına konsantre olmaya çabalıyordu. Ancak içinde bir şey duyduklarındansa parmaklarını üzerinde gezdirip okşadığı fotoğraf için çığlıklar atıyor, onu bulacağına dair sevinç nidaları arasında olduğu yerde zıplıyordu. 

Esmer genç, Bay Akio'nun son cümlesiyle sorma gereği hissetti. Sesinin sinirli çıkmasını engellemedi.  _"Eşinizle irtibata geçip, bana anlattıklarınızı ve Pearl konusunu ona söylediğimi mi düşünüyorsunuz. Beni mi suçluyorsunuz?"_

_"Hayır, hayır yanlış anladınız Bay Kim"_

Jong In'in sinirlendiğini fark eden adam aradaki mesafeyi hatırlatmak adına hitap şeklini değiştirmiş, asıl oraya gelme nedenine sonunda girebilmişti. 

_"Sizden, yani senden şüphelendiğim için değil, aksine sana güvendiğim için buradayım Jong In. Boşanma davamız öncesinde de MinShi'nin sana cazip tekliflerde bulunduğunu biliyorum. Sen ya da bir başkası Pearl konusunu ona söylemiş olsaydı bu kozu çok daha önce kullanır, elinde bekletmezdi."_  

_"Peki ben sizin için ne yapabilirim Bay Akio? Benimle görüşmek isteme nedeninizi anlayamadım hala."_  

_"Düşündüm ve bu haber duyulursa tek sarsılacak itibar benimki olmayacaktır. Bir geyşa için eşimi boşamak istediğim, o geyşa için eşime vermediğim tazminattan fazlasını vermeye gönüllü olduğum ve daha birçok şeyi biliyor Min Shi. Bilginin kaynağı da Bayan Yoi yanılmıyorsam. O yaşlı sürtük para için her şeyi yapar. Tüm bunları eski eşime anlatmakla kalmayıp Min Shi'nin açacağı tazminat davasında şahitlik yapması da çok sorun olmaz onun için._

_Pearl'ün maddiyatla ilgilendiğini hala düşünmüyorum, ama zaman insanları değiştirir. Belki o da Min Shi'nin tarafındadır ve para koparmaya çalışıyordur. Seul'e de bunu öğrenip onunla konuşmak için geldim. Bir haftadır buradayım ve henüz onu bulmayı başaramadın Min Shi ile de konuşmayı denedim. Ancak avukatlarımız aracılığıyla konuşabileceğimizi söylediği için senden yardım istemeye geldim._

_Min Shi'den Pearl'ün adını adresini öğrenmelisin. Onunla konuşmam lazım."_

Jong In, şüpheli gözlerle Bay Akio'yu süzdü.

_"Pearl ile davayı görüşmek istediğinizden emin misiniz? İki yıldır onu aradığınıza göre hala ona karşı bir şeyler hissediyor olmanız muhtemel. Onunla konuşmak işleri daha da karıştırır._

_Bayan Park'ı davadan vaz geçirmeyi amaçlarken, henüz açılmamış bir davaya kaybeden taraf olarak başlamak istemezsiniz bence._

_Bayan Park'la görüşmeyi bana bırakın lütfen. Eski eşinizle görüştükten sonra sizinle yeniden görüşürüz. Pearl'ü ise henüz bu işe karıştırmak doğru olmaz. Bayan Park bunu düşünerek genci saklayabilir ya da dediğiniz gibi eski eşinizle birlikte hareket ediyorsa onunla görüşmek aleyhimize olacaktır"_  

Jong In, böyle yaparak Sehun'u Bay Akio'dan koruyabileceğini düşünmüştü. O adam Sehun'a yaklaşırsa bir şekilde ona sahip olmayı deneyeceğini adı gibi biliyordu. Zenginler, hem de bu kadar güce sahip olan zenginler almak istediklerini almadığı sürece vaz geçmezdi. Kendi de onlardan biriydi. Ancak yine o adam için bir şeyler yapmak zorunda kalmıştı. Her ne kadar kendini bunu Sehun'u korumak adına yaptığına ikna etmeye çalışsa da durum ortadaydı. Bay Akio'nun Jong In'i dinleyip, ona güvenmekten başka çaresi yoktu. Pearl'ü yeniden görmeyi elbette çok istiyordu, ancak Jong In haklıydı. Bu beladan kurtulduktan sonra ona ulaşmayı deneyecekti, nasıl olsa izini bulmuştu. 

Jong In aynı gün içerisinde konuyla ilgili üç görüşme yaptı. Biri gösteri dünyasındaki yakın arkadaşı ve haber kaynağıydı. Ona Bayan Park'la ilgili bulabileceği her türlü bilgiye ihtiyacı olduğunu söyledi. Ardından Chanyeol'la görüşüp, durumu kısaca anlattı ve Baek'ten Sehun'u uyarmasını istedi. Jong In, Sehun'un Bayan Park'la birlikte böyle bir pisliğe bulaşmayacağından emindi. Ancak hayatındaki şanssız tesadüfleri devam ediyor olmalıydı. Son görüşmesini ise Bayan Park'la yaptı. Kadının kendinden emin tavrı, düşünülmüş konuşması, bu görüşmeyi beklediğinin habercisiydi. Anlaşılan Jong In'in iş pek kolay olmayacaktı. 

Bayan Park'la görüşmek üzere sözleştikleri gün geldiğinde Jong In, Sehun'un tüm bu tehditlerden haberi olmadığını biliyordu. Ayrıca Bayan Park'la birkaç yapımcının uygunsuz fotoğrafları, bu fotoğrafların yanı sıra kamera arkasında dönen pis ilişkilere dair fısıldanan söylentiler, Jong In'in elindeki kozlarıydı. Sehun'u korumak için aşağılık olması gerekirse, bunu düşünmeden yapardı. Şimdi yapmak üzere olduğu da buydu. 

Jong In, iki saati aşkın süren görüşme sonunda Bayan Park'ı alt etmeyi başarmıştı. Kadının amacı dava açmak rezillik çıkarmak falan değildi aslında, yalnızca Bay Akio'yu korkutup kendine döndürmekti. Her ayrıntıyı anlatan Bayan Yoi, Pearl'le Bay Akio'nun asla birlikte olmadığını da Bayan Park'a söylemişti. Aslında Bayan Park'ın elinde yalancı şahitlik yapmaya gönüllü Bayan Yoi dışında tek delil yoktu. Konuşma esnasında, boşanma davası sonrasında eski eşini bir süre izlettiğini ağzından kaçırmış, bu sayede erkek bir geyşa için terk edildiğini öğrenmişti. Uzun süren uğraşlar sonucu Bayan Yoi ile görüştüğündeyse söz konusu geyşanın kızının eğitmeni olduğunu fark etmesi kadında da şok etkisi yaratmıştı. Sehun'la tesadüf eseri yolları kesişmiş olsa da bu kesişmeyi işaret olarak algılayan Min Shi, kendisine yapıldığını düşündüğü adiliğin acısını çıkarmak için intikam hırsıyla hareket edip, Bay Akio'yu tehdit etmişti.

Jong In, bu hikayeyi dinlerken geçmiş magazin haberlerinden aklında kalan bir röportajı hatırlıyordu. 

_"Park Min Shi, küçük kızı Mika'nın Geleneksel Japon Danslarını öğrenmesini, babasını ve büyükannesini gururlandıracak bir genç kız olmasını istediğini söyledi. Eski eşine karşı hala bağlılığını koruyan düşünceli anne, küçük kızı Mika'yı eğitim merkezine götürürken görüntülendi."_  

Jong In'in eve dönünce ilk yaptığı şey, Bayan Park hakkında çıkan haberlere göz atmak olmuştu. Eğitim merkezinin ismini öğrenemese de, merkezlerin programlarına bakıp Geleneksel Japon Sanatları eğitimi verenleri tespit etmişti. Yarın ilk işi söz konusu merkezlerle görüşüp Sehun'u aramaya başlamak olacaktı. 

**18.05.2014**  

İki haftaya yakın süredir Jong In Sehun'u arıyordu. Her gittiği yerde, Oh Sehun adında bir eğitmenleri olmadığı söyleniyordu. Jong In bu bilgiye pek güvenmiyordu. Ta ki bugün gidip görüştüğü eğitim merkezi, öyle bir çalışanı bulunduğunu ancak, Sehun'un bir takım problemleri olduğunu, söz konusu problemlerini çözmek üzere izin aldığını söyleyene dek. Jong In'in şüphe uyandıran soruları karşısında yetkili daha fazla bilgi vermeyi reddettiyse de, ulaşılan bilgi bile Jong In için çok değerliydi. 

Jong In, sevdiği adama yıllardır ilk kez bu kadar yakın olduğunu hissetmişti. Ancak iletişim bilgilerine ulaşamadığı için, ne Sehun'la iletişime geçecek bir yol bulabilmiş, ne de ne zaman izinden döneceğini öğrenebilmişti. Yani Jong In, yalnızca Sehun'un ona yakınlarda bir yerde olduğunu kendine ispatlamaktan öteye gidememişti. 

Sehun ise Baekhyun'un olanları ona iletmesi sonrasında bir süre buradan uzaklaşmanın iyi olacağını düşünüp işinden ayrılmak istemişti. Ancak işine olan bağlılığı ve yeteneğini göz önünde bulunduran patronu yaz tatiline fazla bir zaman kalmadığını; yeni eğitim dönemine dek gelmesinin gerekmediğini; yetişemeyecek olursa haber vermesini istemişti. Tabi Sehun'u olduğu yere bağlayan yalnızca işi değildi. Okulunun tatile girmesine de fazla bir süre kalmamıştı. Bu süreci okul ve ev arasında güvenli bir şekilde geçirmeliydi. Daha sonra ise kısa bir tatile çıkıp aklını toplayabilirdi. 

Baekhyun'un söylediklerini düşünmek istemese de kendine engel olamıyordu. Lanet yaşlı cadı para için onu bir kez daha satmıştı. Sürtük Min Shi ise onu kullanarak eski eşini tehdit etmişti. Tüm bunlar nasıl bir şanssızlığın eseriydi. Peki yeniden Jong In'in olaylara müdahale etmek zorunda kalması nasıl bir kaderdi. Sehun baş belası Akio'nun boşanma avukatının Jong In olduğunu yeni öğrenmişti. Tüm kutsallar birleşmiş Sehun'un başına nasıl bir çorap örsek diye sözleşmiş gibiydi.

Ortadan kaybolmalıydı. Bir süre sessizce küçük sığınağında saklanmalı Bayan Park'tan kurtulmalıydı. Yine de minik Mika'yı özleyecekti. Akio'yu sorun etmiyordu. Sorun olan Bayan Park'tı. Geçmişini silmişti, şimdi alakasız birinin hayatına girip tüm emeklerini boşa çıkarmasını istemiyordu. Mantıklı tarafı kendince planlar yaparken sessizliğini koruyan aşık yanı dile gelmek için fırsat kolluyordu.

Gece olduğundaysa ortaya çıkmak için en uygun zamandı. Sehun elinde soğuk bir birayla camdan dışarıyı izliyordu. Jong In beni hatırladı mı acaba diye düşünmekten kendini alamıyordu. Jong In'in bir ilişkisi olduğuna kendini o kadar inandırmıştı ki esmerin onu arayabileceği hiç aklına gelmiyordu. Bay Akio ya da Bayan Park'tan uzak kalabilmek adına, eğitim merkezindeki patronundan kişisel bilgilerin kimseyle paylaşılmadığı konusunda teyit almayı ihmal etmemiş, her ihtimale karşılık kayıtlardaki iletişim bilgilerini silmişti.

 

**15.08.2014**

Sehun üç aydır çok erken saatlerde evden çıkıyor, geç saatlere kadar okulun pratik odalarından birinde dans ederek rahatlamaya çalışıyordu. Geçen süre zarfında hiçbir şüpheli durum oluşmamıştı. Esmer bir adamın eğitim merkezine gidip Sehun'u sorması dışında elbette. Sarışın genç, Jong In hakkındaki ilişki haberlerini hala yakından takip ediyordu. Bu nedenle de onu arayan esmer adamın Jong In olduğunu düşünmüyor, tatile giren okulunun boş pratik odalarında esmeri düşünemez oluncaya dek dans ediyordu. 

Bugün okula gitmek yerine evde kalmış, gelecek olan konuklarını bekliyordu. Günlerdir bu ziyaret için heyecanla hazırlanıyordu. Çalan kapı zili beklediklerinin, daha doğrusu deli gibi özlediklerinin nihayet geldiğini haber verdi. Açılan kapının ardından birbirine dolanan kollarla yumak haline gelen üçlü sevin çığlıklarıyla küçük evi inletiyordu. Baekhyun ve Yixing erkek arkadaşlarıyla birlikte Seul'e, Suho'nun nişanına katılmak için gelmişti. Bu bahaneyle minik bebeklerini de uzun süre sonra görme fırsatları olmuştu.

Saatler süren eğlenceli konuşmalar yerini sessizliğe bıraktığında, üçü de konuşmaktan yorgun düşmüş durumdaydı. Yerde birbirlerinin bacaklarına yatarak oluşturdukları üçgenin ortasında ellerini birleştirmişler özlem gideriyorlardı. Aslında üçü de konuşulması gerekenleri konuşmadığının farkındaydı. Ama Baek ve Yixing nereden başlayacaklarını bilemedikleri için susuyordu. Sehun ise daha fazla dayanamayarak, kalbinin heyecanlı atışlarına uyup aklını kemiren soruyu sorma cesaretini sonunda göstermişti.

_"Jong In..._

_Jong In'i gördünüz mü?_

_O nasıl?"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	18. 17. Ödülüm-dü

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reamonn - Sometimes

 

**15.08.2014-16.08.2014**

Sehun’un sorusuyla Baekhyun’un dudakları hafifçe yukarı doğru kıvrıldı. Demek Sehun sonunda onlara açılmaya karar vermişti. Ancak Baekhyun yanılıyordu. Sehun yattığı yerden doğruldu. 

_“Sormadım sayın. Öğrenmek istemiyorum”_  dedi ve kalktı.

_“Biralar azalmıştı, içersiniz değil mi? Hemen marketten alıp gelirim”_  diyerek diğerlerinin konuşmasına fırsat vermeden kızaran yanaklarıyla evden dışarı fırladı. 

Baekhyun, Yixing’e dönerek ne düşündüğünü anlamaya çalışıyordu. Yixing, Sehun’a hiçbir konuda baskı yapmak istemeyen, özgür ruhlu bir anneden farksızdı. İyiyi, kötüyü, doğruyu ya da yanlışı Sehun kendi bulmalı diye düşünüyordu. Ama Baekhyun buna katılmıyordu. Eğer bunca zaman Yixing’i dinlemiş olsaydı, Sehun şimdi istemediği birinin altında, inlemenin dışında bir şey yapamazdı. 

Yixing, mutfaktan bir bardak su alıp pencereden dışarı bakarken Baekhyun, evi dolaşmanın bir sakıncası olmayacağını düşünmüş ve soluğu Sehun’un yatak odasında almıştı. 

Kendini çift kişilik yatağa sırt üstü bırakırken aklından geçen düşüncelerle pişkin pişkin sırıtıyordu. Acaba Sehun bu yatakta neler yapmış olabilirdi. 

_“Jong In’den sonra kimsenin sana dokunmasına izin vermedin değil mi ufaklık, ama yine de ufaklığını çektiğine eminim”_  dedi ve kendi kıkırdamasına daha şiddetle gülmeye başladı. Gülümsemesi yatağın karşısında asılı duran şeyle soldu. Giyilmeye hazır, giysi koruyucusu içerisindeki kimono Baekhyun'a bakıyordu. 

O aslında bir kimonodan fazlasıydı, O bir hikayeydi.

‘Masumiyetin Kırmızı Gölgeleri.”

Sehun’a özel yaptırılan, eteklerinde annesinin çizdiği yabani kırmızı çiçekler kullanılan o buz mavisi kimono... 

Baekhyun, karşısındaki görüntüyle bir anlığına geçmişe dönmüştü. Sehun’un Shinju olduğu, ardından Pearl olmaya zorlandığı döneme, kendi adının kullanılması yasak olan döneme. Her şey nasıl da değişmişti. Baekhyun akmak için direnen gözyaşlarını geri itmek için bakışlarını tavana dikti. Pek işe yaramayınca komodinin çekmecesini açtı. Her erkeğin yatağının yakınında olanı, kağıt peçeteleri aradı. Ama yoktu. Onun yerine bulduğu farklı bir şey olmuştu. 

Bir süre çekmeceden çıkardığı etrafı yapışkan kağıtlarla (post-it) kaplanmış çerçeveyi inceledi. Kağıtlara yazılmış notları okudu. Seslice yutkundu. Sehun bunca zaman duygularına karşı direnmeye devam etmişti. İşin kötüsü onu görmemeye dayanamayıp, görerek unutmamayı seçmiş, kendine işkence çektirmişti. Baekhyun çatlayan sesiyle Yixing’e seslendi. 

Yixing, Baekhyun’u azarlamak amacıyla odaya yaklaşırken söylenmeye başlamıştı. Evet, evet herkesin bir özeli vardı ve buna saygı duyulmalıydı. Baekhyun solgun görünüyordu. Yatağa oturmuş elindeki garip çerçeveyi inceliyordu. Yixing odaya girdiğinde, Baek, dolan yaşlar yüzünden parlayan gözlerini, zayıf gence çevirdi. Yixing ne olduğuna anlam verememişti. Hızlanarak yatağa, Baekhyun’un yanına gitti. 

_“Ne oldu Baek, neyin var?”_  diye sordu. Baekhyun titreyen sesiyle cevap verdi. 

_“Hatırlıyor musun, Sehun Seul’e geldiği zamanlarda yaptığımız ilk görüntülü konuşmayı. Hani bilerek ona Jong In’in ofisinin yerini ağzımdan kaçırmıştım.”_

_“Evet, hatırlıyorum. Ama Sehun onu görmek istemediğini söylemişti hatta bir daha bu konuyu açtırmamıştı bile.”_

_“Konuyu yalnızca bize açtırmamış Yixing, Sehun o konuyu hiç kapatmamış._

_Şuna bak, hala kendi kararlarını kendisinin verebileceğini düşünecek misin merak ediyorum”_  dedi kinayeyle ve elindeki çerçeveyi Yixing’e uzattı. 

Yixing ince parmaklarının arasındaki çerçeveye baktı, ardından o da Baekhyun gibi notları okumaya başladı. Okudukça yüzündeki gölgeler arttı. Baekhyun’un dökmemek için direndiği gözyaşları sicim gibi süzülmeye başlamıştı. 

  **NOT: Medya'daki videonun izlenmesi/dinlenmesi tavsiyemdir (Reamonn - Sometimes Tr Sub.)**

_“120416 -çok özlemişim”_

(Sehun, otobüsle geçerken Jong In'in arabasına bindiğini görmüştü.) 

_“120514 - saçların mı uzamış?”_

(Jong In'in kendine yeterince özen göstermediğini düşünmüştü.) 

_“120614 - neden gülüşünü saklıyorsun benden? Biraz gülümse…”_

(Jong In'in bilmediği bir sebeple mutsuz olduğunu düşünmüştü.)

_“120718 – yoksun diye çok korktum”_

(Dört gün sonunda onu görmeyi başarmıştı.)

_“120815 – çok çalışıyorsun”_

(Jong In geç saatlere dek ofisinde kalmıştı.)

“ _120916 – üşüyor musun Jong In”_

(Jong In üzerindeki ceketine sarılarak ofisten çıkmıştı.)

_“121018 – neden üzgünsün?”_

(Jong In'in kötü göründüğünü düşünmüştü.)

_“121117 – üşüyorum Jong In”_

(Onu beklerken çok üşümüş, yine de titreyerek çıkmasını beklemiş ve Jong In'i görmüştü)

_“121218 – mutlu noeller Jong In”_

(Noel'de onu göremeyeceğini bilerek, sessiz kutlamasını erkenden yapmıştı)

 

_“130115 – dün yoktun. Mutlu yıllar Jong In! İlk yılımız kutlu olsun.”_

(Jong In'in doğum günü ve ilk teninde onu hissettiği gün gecikmeli olarak kutlamıştı)

_“130218 – ince giyiniyorsun, üşümüyor musun?”_

(Jong In o gün çok umursamaz görünmüştü.)

_“130317 – kollarında ısınmak istiyorum”_

(Sehun onu beklerken yine üşümüştü. Saatlerce dikilmek bedenini dondurmuştu.)

_“130416 – dudaklarının tadını özledim”_

(Jong In'i dudaklarını dişlerken görmüştü.)

_“130517 – senin için dans etmek istiyorum, izler misin?”_

(Uzun saatler pratik yapıp aceleyle Jong In'in çıkışına gelmişti.)

_“130614 – güneş mi yakıyor dokunamadığım tenini?”_

(Jong In tatile gitmiş olmalı, biraz daha bronzlaşmış diye düşünmüştü)

_“130715 – yine çok seksisin ve bilmesen de yine kızardığıma eminim”_

(Giydiği dar pantolon ve gömlek içerisinde vücudunun tüm hatları belli olurken Sehun bunu çok çekici bulmuştu)

_“130814 –sence de çok çalışmıyor musun?”_

(Jong In, ofisten oldukça geç çıkmıştı.)

_“130918 – Jong In… kaldır kafanı, yüzünü göreyim. Lütfen bak, hadi bana bak, bakmadı.”_

(O gün Jong In yerden başını kaldırmamış, Sehun güzel yüzünü azıcık bile görememişti)

_“131018 – Seni çok özledim. Dokunuşunu özledm…”_

(Jong In parmaklarını saçları arasında gezdirip, rüzgarın dağıttıklarını düzeltmişti. Sehun o eli bedeninde istemişti)

_“131116 – Karşına çıksam beni tanır mısın?”_

(Sadece ayda bir gün onu uzaktan görmekle yetinmek git gide zorlaşıyordu.)

“131218 – mutlu Noeller.”

(Onsuz geçecek bir Noel'in daha erken kutlamasını yapmıştı.)

_“140114 – mutlu yıllar Jong In. Sensiz geçen ikinci yılda da seni hala seviyorum.”_

(Gözünden süzülen taşları, üşümüş parmaklarıyla silmişti.)

_“140218 – kimseye gülümseme”_

(Jong In ofisten birlikte çıktığı genç kadın, içten bir gülümseme sunarken Sehun bunu kıskanmıştı)

_“140316 – Jong In, değiştin mi gerçekten?”_

(Jong In, geçen ayki kadınla birlikte ofisten çıkmış, bu yakınlık Sehun'u rahatsız etmişti.)

_“140414 – ve işte yine… Söylenenler doğru değil mi Jong In? Ne yapabilirim ki? BİTTİ…”_

(Jong In ve o kadın hakkında çıkan haberler artmış; o gün yine ikili birlikte ve normalden daha erken bir saatte ofisten ayrılmıştı. Sehun artık Jong In'in hayatında biri olduğuna iyice kendini inandırmıştı.)

Yixing, çerçevenin etrafındaki notları okumayı bitirdiğinde, açılan kapı sesi duyuldu. Sehun marketten dönmüş olmalıydı. İkiliyi bıraktığı yerde bulamayınca seslendi. İçini çekerek konuştu Yixing, onu yatak odasına çağırdı. Kendi odasına giderken Sehun’un içini kaplayan anlamsız korku da neyin nesiydi?

Sarışın genç odasına girdi, yatağının üzerinde oturan ikiliye baktı. Yixing’in elindeki çerçeveyi gördü. Hızla hamle yapıp ona ait olanı yeniden elleri arasına aldı. -Jong In'i- şimdi güvendeydi. Bakışları Yixing’in nemli gözleriyle buluşunca Sehun da tek kelime etmeden gözyaşlarının süzülmesine izin verdi. Olduğu yere çöküp sessizce ağlamaya başladı. Yixing bebeğinin ağlamasına dayanamayıp kollarını etrafına sardı ve ona eşlik etti. Baekhyun ise yalnızca sinirliydi.

Bunca zaman Jong In için deliriyordu ve bunu en yakınlarından saklamıştı. Jong In, Sehun’un yerini öğrenmek istedikçe Baek ve Yixing bunu gizlemek için ellerinden geleni yapmıştı. Sehun, içine attığı aşkıyla hem kendini harap etmiş, hem Jong In’i üzmüştü. Daha kötü olan ise Sehun hala aynı aptal Sehun’du. Ne hissettiklerini, ne de onun için yapılan fedakarlıkları görüp sevildiğini anlayabiliyordu. 

Baekhyun yerde sarılan ikilinin yanından geçip salona gitti. Bu saçmalığa daha fazla katlanmak istemiyordu. Sehun’un aldığı biralardan birini açıp kafasına dikti. Aklına Sehun’un dört aydır Jong In’le ilgili not yazmadığı geldiğinde bunun nedenini merak etti. Ağlamaktan kızaran ikili sessizce yanına gelip, açtıkları biraları kafalarına dikerken Baekhyun Sehun’a dönerek sordu. 

_“O fotoğraf son görüşmenizden değil mi?”_

Sehun yalnızca başını sallayarak onay verdi kısa olana.

_“Etrafındaki notlar ne peki?”_  Cevabı tahmin etse de onun dudaklarından duymak istiyordu.

_“Ödüllerim.”_

_“Ne ödülleri?”_  diye konuşmaya atladı Yixing, burnunu çekerek.

_“Her ayın 14’ü ile 18’i arası onu görmeye gidiyorum. Ayda bir defa onu görmek benim ödülüm-dü”_

_“Ödülündü, demek. Dört aydır neden onu görmeye gitmiyorsun? Artık ödüle ihtiyaç mı duymuyorsun, yoksa bir başkasıyla mı görüşüyorsun?"_

Baekhyun’un duygusuz sesi Sehun’u ürpertirken, Yixing’i kızdırmıştı.

_“BAEKHYUN! Nasıl böyle konuşuyorsun? Görmüyor musun ne kadar üzgün?”_

_“Ne saçmalıyorsun Yixing? Jong In defalarca arayıp ona ulaşmak için yalvarırken, yerini bilmiyorum diyemeyen sendin. Senin yerine tüm yalanları ben söyledim. Sehun sensiz mutlu, onu rahat bırak dedim._

_Hiçbir şeye karışmayıp sadece bebeğimi koruyordum diye kendini kandır. Ama ben sizin aptallıklarınız yüzünden Sehun’un mutsuz olmasını sağladım._

_Sehun, Jong In’i sormuyor diye unuttu sandım._

_Sehun sen sadece kendini ya da Jong In’i değil bizi de kandırdın.”_  

Baekhyun gözlerinden alevler saçıyordu. Sehun boğazını temizledi ve kekeleyerek de olsa konuştu. 

_“B-Ben… Gitmedim çünkü… Çünkü o başka biriyle birlikte”_  

Baekhyun Sehun’un cevabıyla aptallaşmıştı. Jong In'in son bir kaç aydır Sehun konusunda Chanyeol'u aramadığı doğruydu ama... 

Bir başkasıyla birlikte olsa Chanyeol bunu mutlaka ona söylerdi. Ya da bir başkasıyla birlikteyse, neden Sehun için yeniden Bay Akio’yla ya da onun sürtük karısıyla görüşmüştü ki? Baekhyun düşündükçe aklı karışıyordu. Ama doğru soruyu bir türlü kendisine soramıyordu. İkinci biranın dibini gördüğünde ise ortamdaki sessizliği Yixing bozdu. 

_“Sehun, Jong In’in ilişkisi olduğunu nasıl öğrendin?”_  

İşte doğru soru buydu. Baekhyun neden düşünememişti? Ayrıntılara çok fazla takıldığı için genele bakmayı akıl edememişti. Sehun derince iç çekip cevap verdi. 

_“Gözlerimle gördüm. Daha sonra tüm gazetelerin magazin sayfasında okudum, magazin programlarında izledim.”_  

Baekhyun inanmayan gözlerle Sehun’a bakıyordu.

_"Nerede gördün? Nasıl gördün? Kafam karıştı anlamama yardım et."_

Sehun, o kızla Jong In'i ilk kez birlikte gördüğü anı anımsayınca gözleri yeniden doldu. Titreyen alt dudağı gören, o ikisini yatakta yakaladı zannederdi. Oysa sadece ofisin olduğu binadan birlikte çıkmışlar,  bu kısacık sürede konuşup gülüşmüşlerdi. 

Yixing sakince Sehun'u dinlerken, Baek sinirden dudaklarını kemiriyordu. Sarışın gencin hikayesi toplamda 6-7 dakika sürmüştü. Ancak Baek için bu süre oldukça uzundu. Bu saçmalığı sonuna dek dinlemesi bile mucizeydi. 

_"Jong In'i yanında yürüyen bir kadından kıskanıp, hakkında çıkan saçma haberlere mi inandın yani?_

_Sehun, sen yıllardır onu uzaktan izlerken, o senin hakkında bir şeyler öğrenebilmek adına bize yalvarıyordu."_

_"Nasıl yani?"_

_"Ne nasıl yani?_

_O adam senin için yapabileceği her şeyi yaptı, hala yapıyor. Bunları görmek yerine kıçından uydurduğun bahanelere inanıp yas tutuyorsun."_

Baekhyun cümlesini bitirdikten sonra hışımla kalktı.  _“İnanamıyorum”_  diyerek histerik kahkahalar eşliğinde kendini evden dışarı attı. Sehun ise şapşal bakışlarını Yixing'e dikmiş, bilmediği gerçekleri duymak istiyordu.  

Yixing Jong In’in aramalarını ve Sehun’u bulmak için gösterdiği gayreti Sehun’a anlatırken, sarışın genç tüm bunları gözlerinden süzülen inci taneleri ve içini kavuran pişmanlık eşliğinde dinliyordu. Baekhyun ise gecenin karanlığında sokaktaki kaldırıma oturmuş, az önce arayıp uyandırdığı sevgilisinin gelip onu almasını bekliyordu. Sehun'u koruyorum diye kendini kandırıp Jongin'e yalanlar söylemişti. Onun yalanları yüzünden birbirine aşık iki kişiyi ayırmıştı. Hatta o kişilerden biri bebeğim dediği Sehun'uydu.  Bir şekilde bilmeden yaptığı kötülüğü düzeltmenin yolunu ararken, gözünden süzülen damlaları hissetmiyordu. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	19. 18. İnanılanlar & Belkiler (M-Baekyeol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Legend - Made to Love (Video)

 

**16.08.2014**

Chanyeol, erkek arkadaşını kaldırımda otururken görmüş ve çok sevimli göründüğünü düşünmüştü. Ama arabadan inmek için hamle yaptığında, çarpan araba kapısıyla yerinden sıçradı. Minik kedisi çoktan küçük bir kaplan yavrusuna dönüşmüş, burnundan soluyordu. Chanyeol ise şuan ağzını açmasının hata olacağını bilecek kadar iyi tanıyordu onu. 

Baek yol boyunca konuşmamıştı. Ancak eve girer girmez soyunmaya başlayınca Chanyeol başına gelecekleri tahmin edip, zevkle olacakları kabullendi. Minik kaplan önce kendini soydu, ardından Chanyeol'un kemere el attı. Diğeri ise sessizce ona itaat etti. Kısa beden uzun olanı en yakın koltuğa itip, oturttu ve üzerine yerleşti. 

Düşünmeden sertleşmiş erkekliği içine aldı. Kendini en sevdiğinden tadacağı acıyla cezalandırıyordu. Canının acısıyla nefes almakta zorlanırken tıslayarak ve kesik kesik soluduğu nefesi arasında söylenmeye başlamıştı. 

_"Aaaggh!_

_..._

_İ-inanamıyorum._

_..._

_İnsanların bu kadar... Bu kadar aptal olduğuna inanamıyorum._

_Özür d-dilerim Channie!_

_..._

_Çok özür dilerim"_

Baekhyun, bedenini acımasızca aşağı yukarı hareket ettirirken, Chanyeol'un gözleri zevkten kaymaya başlamıştı. Erkekliğini saran sıkı duvarların darlığı, genişlemek için çabalayıp kasıldıkça aklını başından alıyordu. Baek'in neden özür dilediği konusunda hiçbir fikri yoktu. Sormayı istese de ağzından çıkan kesinlikle inlemelerle karışmış  _"be-bebeğim muhteşemsiiiin"_ tarzı, orgazm öncesi geri sayım cümleleri olurdu. Baekhyun, odayı dolduran çıplak vücutlardan yükselen sesi, kendini çekip tüm menilerini Channie'sinin yüzüne, göğsüne ve göbeğine fışkırtırken attığı çığlıkla bastırdı. 

Yüzüne sıçrayan yoğun sıvıyı olabildiğince diliyle temizleyen uzun genç, büyük elleriyle kavradığı dolgun kalçayı hızla hareket etmeye zorladı. Zirveye ulaştığı an sevgilisinin adını arzuyla hırlayarak belki de milyonuncu kez tekrarlıyordu. 

Küçük kaplan yorulmuş bedenini büyük olanın göğsüne bıraktı. Chanyeol, kaslı göğsünden süzülen sıcak damlaların gözyaşı olduğunu anladığında, içini büyük bir korku sarmıştı. Konu gözyaşı olunca Baek çok cimriydi. Onun bebeğini bu kadar üzecek ne olmuş olabilirdi? Göğsünde yatan sevgilisinin saçlarını okşarken onu güvende hissettirmeye çabalıyordu. Bir süre sonra Baekhyun'un nefes alış verişleri düzene girdiğinde küçüğün uykuya daldığını anladı. Chanyeol minik bebeğini yavaşça kucaklayıp yataklarına yatırdı. Ardından kendi de yanına uzanıp, hala kirpikleri ıslak olan gence baktı. Karşısındaki korunmasız görüntüye daha fazla dayanamayarak Baekhyun'u yeniden kolları arasına aldı. Saçlarının kokusunu içine çekip, tüm sorularını, tüm sorunlarını anlamsız kılan bu meleği ona verdiği için tanrıya teşekkür etti ve uykuya daldı.

**17.08.2014**  

Sabah uyandığında bedeninde hissettiği soğuklukla Baekhyun'un yanında olmadığını fark edip, panikle yataktan fırladı. Odadan çıktığında sıcak krep kokusu tüm evi doldurmuştu. Chanyeol durumdan gittikçe şüphelenmeye başlıyordu. Baek'in kendini kötü hissettiği ya da çok önemli bir konuşma yapacağı zamanlar kahvaltı işine giriştiği bir gerçekti. İçki servisi dışında itaat eden, hizmet eden taraf hep Chanyeol olurdu, bu yüzden de uzun olan Baekhyun'a ait bir geyşa olduğunu düşünürdü. Her ne şekilde olursa olsun birbirini fazlasıyla seven garip bir çift oldukları doğruydu. 

Chanyeol mutfak kapısına yaslanıp, kollarını göğsünde bağladı. Üzerinden bol bir tişört ve altında sevgilisine ait pijama altı olan, oradan oraya koşuşturan genci süzdü. Paçalardan görünmeyen minik ayakları ne kadar çok sevdiğini düşündü bir anlığına   -özellikle o minikler beline kenetliyken- gülümsemesi tüm yüzüne yayıldı. Baekhyun'a ait her şeyi çok fazla seviyordu. Onu tanımış olmasını, hayatının şansı olarak görüyordu. Şimdi ise en sevdiğinin bir sorunu vardı ve o bu sorunu Chanyeol'e anlatmaya hazırlanıyordu. 

Chan daha fazla dayanamayıp krep tavasıyla savaş veren Baekhyun'a yaklaşıp arkadan sarıldı. Baek korkuyla sıçradıysa da tişörtün altından karnını okşayan güçlü parmaklara kayıtsız kalamayıp, döndü ve yüzüne eğilen dudaklara sabah için fazla ateşli sayılacak bir öpücük verdi. 

Dudaklar ayrıldığında Chan, Baek'in gözlerindeki tereddüttü gördü. Kısa bedeni kucaklayıp mutfak tezgahına oturttu. Ocağı kapattı, tavadaki son krepi boş tabağa koydu. Onu bekleyen dudaklara minik bir öpücük kondurdu.

_"Kreplerini nasıl sevdiğimi biliyorsun değil mi Baekie?"_

_"Biliyorum."_

_"Ama seni her şeyden çok seviyorum, bunu da biliyorsun değil mi Baekie?"_

_"..."_

_"Seni duyamadım!"_

_"E-evet biliyorum"_

_"Her şeyi bana anlatabileceğini de bilmelisin o zaman._

_Hadi söyle bebeğim, neyin var?"_

_"..."_

_"Bunca hazırlık yapmışsın, seni tanıyorum Baek._

_Ne anlatmak istiyorsun, ya da ne anlatman gerekiyor?"_  

Baek derin bir nefes aldı. Chanyeol'dan gözlerini kaçırıp, pencereden dışarıya odaklanarak anlatmaya başladı. En başından anlattı. Sehun'un Pearl olduğu zamandan; Pearl'ün ilk kez birinden hoşlandığına tanıklık ettiği o Jong In'le yapılan telefon görüşmesini; Sehun'un konaktan ayrılışını; Seul'e gelişini ve Seul-Tokyo arası yaptıkları görüşmeleri, hemen her dikkat çekici noktayı anlattı. 

Anlatılanların bir kısmını, özellikle Sehun'un Jong In'e karşı bir takım duyguları olması gerektiğini Chan de tahmin etmişti. Ancak şuan Baek'i neyin üzdüğü konusu hala gizemini koruyordu. Baek'in sesindeki çatlamayı fark etti Chan. Dudaklarını terlemiş alnına bastırdı. 

_"Ben..._

_Ben çok üzgünüm Channie..._

_Ben seni hayal kırıklığına uğratmak istemedim hiçbir zaman. Sevgine layık olmaya çalıştım._

_Aşkın, sevginin ne kadar kutsal şeyler olduğunu sen öğrettin bana, tüm bu duyguları sen yaşattın."_

_"Bebeğim sen istesen de beni hayal kırıklığına uğratamazsın."_

_"Çok kötü bir şey yaptım Chanyeol._

_İçten içe gerçeği hissetmeme, hatta bilmeme rağmen, bilmezden geldim."_

_"Bebeğim beni korkutuyorsun. Ne yaptın?_

_Hem sen ne yaptıysan doğru olduğunu düşündüğün için yaparsın."_

_"Ama yanılmışım._

_Yanılmışım işte. Doğru değilmiş._

_Sehun'la Jong In'in ayrı kalmasının sebebi benim ve bu doğru değilmiş._

_Yanılmışım"_  

Cümlenin sonuna doğru Baekhyun'un sesi yükselmiş ve çaresiz bir hal almıştı. Chan duyduklarını anlamakta güçlük çekiyordu Sehun ve Jong In'i neden o ayırmış olsundu ki? 

_"Bebeğim, ne demeye çalışıyorsun?"_  

Baekhyun ağlamıyordu, ama ağlamamak için çabaladığı çok açıktı. Derin nefesler ve boş iç çekmeler arasında Chanyeol'e dün olanları anlattı. 

Sehun'un yıllardır gizlice Jong In'i izlediğini ve bunu onlardan sakladığını; bu yüzden Jong In'i Sehun'dan uzak tutmak için yalan söylemek zorunda kaldığını; şimdi ise Jong In'in sevgilisi olması nedeniyle Sehun'un acı içinde olduğunu anlattı. 

Chanyeol sevgilisini güçlü kolları arasına aldı. Saçlarını okşayıp başının üzerine bir öpücük bıraktı. Baekhyun'un sert, sinirli görünüşü altında bu kadar yumuşak bir kalp barındırması Chanyeol'un içini ısıtıyor, kalbini söküp eşsiz parmakları arasına bırakma isteğiyle dolmasını sağlıyordu. Sarılmaları devam ederken Chanyeol merakla sordu. 

_"Bebeğim, Sehun Jong In'in sevgilisi olduğunu nereden çıkarmış? Magazinde çıkan haberler yüzünden mi yoksa?"_

_"O haberler de etken olmuş. Birkaç kez de Jong In'i aynı bayanla yakınlaşırken görmüş._

_Bunlar beni de tatmin etmedi. Ama son zamanlarda Jong In, seni ya da Kris'i arayıp Sehun'u sormadı. Hiç böyle yapmazdı._

_..._

_Artık bıkmıştı belki de ve sonunda vazgeçti."_

_"Bebeğim..._

_Jong In, Sehun'u sormayı hiç bırakmadı ya da onu aramaktan hiç bıkmadı. Daha birkaç ay önce tüm şehri alt üst edip deli gibi Sehun'u aradığını söylemişti. Hatta en son çalıştığı eğitim merkezini bulduğunu ama ona ulaşamadığını, sürekli merkeze gidip, gelip gelmeyeceğini kontrol etmesi gerektiğinden bahsediyordu._

_Bu gece de konuştuk hatta. Jong In hala Sehun'u arıyor."_  

Chanyeol kendi davranışı yüzünden pişmanlık duymaya başlamıştı.

_"..._

_Özür dilerim bebeğim. Böyle düşünmen benim hatam._

_Jong In'in, Sehun'u sorduğu her defa senin bahaneler uydurmakta nasıl zorlandığını gördüm. Gerçekten Sehun Jong In'i umursamıyor ve sen bunu söyleyen kişi olarak zor durumda kalıyorsun diye düşündüm ve..._

_Ve Jong In'in aramalarını sana söylememeye karar verdim._

_Bu üzüntünün sebebi benim yani bebeğim. Senin benden değil, benim senden özür dilemem gerekiyor._

_Özür dilerim bebeğim. Seni üzdüğüm için çok özür dilerim"_  

Baekhyun erkek arkadaşının anlattıklarıyla heyecanlanmıştı. Yani henüz hiçbir şey için geç değildi.

_"Channie..._

_Seni seviyorum. Çok seviyorum"_  diyerek şaşkın dudaklara sulu bir öpücük bıraktı. Ardından nefes almadan konuşmaya başladı. 

_"Peki ne yapmalıyız?_

_Onları birleştirmeliyim. Ama nasıl?_

_Sen eminsin değil mi Jong In'in Sehun'u hala aradığından?_  

Chanyeol gözlerini devirerek cevap verdi.

_"Bebeğim, Jong In bir gecede Sehun'dan vazgeçecek olsa bunca zaman onu aramaz, ilk terk edildiği gece vazgeçerdi zaten. Asıl Sehun'un onunla olmak istediğinden emin misin sen?"_

_"O aptal çocuk sokağa atılmış yavru köpek gibi günlerce yağmur, kar demeyip sahibi hissettiği kişiyi, Jong In'i izlemiş. Elbette Jong In'i istediğine eminim._

_Sadece cesareti yok._

_Anla onu lütfen, Sehun ilk kez hayatında birine ilgi duydu. İlk kez birine dokundu, tüm ilklerini Jong In'le paylaştı."_  

Baekhyun başını iki yana sallayıp, kendini sorgulamayı da ihmal etmiyordu.

_"Onu unuttuğuna nasıl inanabildim?"_

_"Aşkımdan gözlerin kör oldu bebeğim. Eski mantıklı hallerinle çok sık görüşemiyoruz artık"_  dedi Chan ve kafasına şaplağı yedi.

_"Dalga geçme, bir plana ihtiyacımız var"_

_"Hayır yok"_

_"Nasıl yani?"_

_"Onların bize ya da bizim yapacağımız bir plana ihtiyacı yok, birbirlerine ihtiyaçları var."_  

Chanyeol belki de hayatında ilk kez bu kadar mantıklı bir cümle kurmuştu. Salondan telefonunu alıp mutfağa döndüğünde Baekhyun şaşkın bakışlarla onu izliyordu. Uzun olan önce kulağından telefonu uzaklaştırdı, ardından geri yaklaşıp konuşmaya başladı. 

_"Tamam bağırma piç herif. Öğlen oldu zaten, hala neden uyuyorsun? Dün gece Yixing de yanında değildi. Neden yoruldun bu kadar?_

_Yoksa onu aldatıyor musun?"_

_"Siktir Chanyeol! Suho nişanlısına, sense sevgilinin kollarına koşarken, ben sarhoş bir Jong In'le baş etmek zorunda kaldım._

_Tüm gece uyumadı. Uyutmadı da piç, şimdi içerde horul horul uyuyor, iki gün uyanmaz._

_Bugün Yixing eve dönecekti, gel ve onu al. Bu piçi evimde istemiyorum, özellikle sevgilimle yeni evimizde geçireceğimiz ilk gecede."_  

Chanyeol tüm yüzünü kaplayan kahkahalarından birini attı.

_"Endişelenme, seni bu beladan kurtaracağım._

_Söyleyeceğim adresi yaz ve Jong In'e aradığını bulduğumuzu söyle."_

_"Nasıl yani?_

_Sehun'u buldun mu? Baekhyun sana söyledi değil mi?"_

_"Önemli olan nasıl bulduğum mu? Yoksa bulmuş olmam mı?"_

_"Tamam, tamam. Peki, Sehun'un onu görmek istediğinden emin misin? Suho'nun nişanı öncesi bir sorun olsun istemiyorum."_

_"Gittikçe Yixing'e benziyorsun Kris. Endişe etmekten vazgeçip dediğimi yap!"_  

Kris konuşmanın daha fazla uzamasını istemediği için Chanyeol'u dinledi. Telefonun diğer ucundan söylenen adresi yazdı ve soluğu uyuyan Jong In'in yanında aldı. Ölü gibi uyuyan bedeni birkaç defa sarstıktan sonra, Jong In gözlerini açmadan mırıldandı. Ne dediği anlaşılmıyordu. Ancak Kris onun uyandığını ve küfür ettiğini biliyordu. Daha fazla zaman kaybetmeden Yixing için hazırlanması gerekiyordu. O yüzden elindeki kağıdı komodine bırakıp, uyku sersemi Jong In'in kulağına eğildi.

_"Oradaki kağıtta Sehun'un adresi yazıyor. Ne yapmak istediğine karar verince evimden defol. Nişan günü görüşürüz ufaklık"_  deyip doğruldu. Nefes almayı bırakan gencin saçlarını karıştırdı ve hızla odadan çıktı. 

**NOT: Medya'daki videonun izlenmesi/dinlenmesi tavsiyemdir (John Legend - Made to Love)**

Jong In, duyduğu kelimelere inanamıyordu. Komodinin üzerindeki kağıdı aldı. Aylardır aradığı bilgi şimdi parmaklarının arasındaydı.  _"Sehun..."_ diye mırıldandı ve hızla Kris'in evinden çıkıp kendi evine gitmek üzere bir taksi çevirdi. Kaybedecek bir saniyesi bile yoktu. İlk kez bu kadar yaklaşmıştı ve onu yeniden kaybedemezdi. 

Evine geldiğinde duş aldı. Eline geçen yırtık kot ve açık mavi gömleği üzerine geçirip evden çıktı. Kapıda bekleyen arabaya binip şoföre adresi verdi. Yaklaşık yarım saati biraz aşan bir sürede Sehun'un küçük evinin önündeydi. Açık olan apartman kapısından girip hızla merdivenleri çıktı. İnatla kapıyı çalmasına rağmen açan olmamıştı. 

Jong In, vazgeçemezdi. Günlerce sürse de bu kapının önünde aşık olduğu adamın dönmesini bekleyecekti. Yaklaşık 4 saate yakın bir süre çatıya çıkan merdivenlerde oturması sonucu el değmemiş kıçındaki düzleşmeyi ve acıyı hissetti. Sehun hala gelmemişti. Jong In, Kris'e ya da Chanyeol'e ulaşmaya çalıştıysa da ikisinin de telefonları kapalıydı.  _"Eğer bu bir oyunsa, size neler yapabileceğimi düşünmek bile istemeyeceksiniz piçler"_  diye söylendi Jong In. 

Bir yanı tereddüt etse de diğer yanı Sehun'u bulduğuna emindi ve o geldiğinde ne yapacağına karar vermeye çalışıyordu.

Sehun belki de onu tanımayacaktı.

Ya da görmek istemeyecekti.

Ya da konuşmak istemeyecekti.

Belki de Sehun onu istemeyecekti.

Ona konuşması için fırsat bile tanımayacaktı kim bilir... 

En iyisi Sehun'un onu reddetmesine fırsat tanımamaktı. Aklına gelen fikirle şoförüne mesaj attı. Yaşlı adamın, isteğini yerine getirip getiremeyeceğinden emin değildi ama yine de denemeye değerdi. Yaklaşık bir saat sonra adam elinde küçük bir torbayla yanına geldiğinde Jong In'in yüzüne bakamamıştı. Zavallı yerden gözlerini bile kaldıramayarak elindeki poşeti uzatıp hızla geldiği yere dönmüştü. 

Jong In yaşlı adamın yüzünün kızarıklığına ve utancını yıllar sonra bile anıp güleceğinden emindi. Şimdi de biraz olsun Bay Sung'la eğlenmiş, az da olsa rahatlamıştı.  Ancak bir tarafı hala türlü senaryolar yazmaya devam ediyordu.  Olasılıklar üzerinde kafa patlatmaya devam ederken, merdivenden ıslık çalarak yukarı çıkan biri olduğunu fark etti. Çatıya çıkan merdivenlere tırmanıp gizlendi. 

Sarışın uzun boylu genç, kulaklıktan yükselen müziğe ıslıkla eşlik ediyordu. Jong In onun Sehun olduğunu anlamış, kalbi deli gibi çarparken tırmandığı merdivenlerden usulca aşağı inmeye başlamıştı. Sehun kapıyı açıp içeri girdikten sonra Jong In kapanan kapının önünde onun ardında bıraktığı tanıdık kokusuyla sarhoş bir halde kalakalmıştı. Ne yapacağından emin olmayarak titreyen parmakları kapı ziline dokundu. 

Sehun, ev sahibinin geldiğini düşünüp tereddütsüz kapıyı açtığında karşısındaki manzarayla donmuştu. Jong In de ondan farklı değildi. Bir süre ikisi de hareketsizce birbirlerini izledi. Aralarındaki göz kontağını koparamıyor, bakışlarını birbirlerinden alamıyorlardı. 

Jong In, sonunda dayanamayarak uzanıp Sehun'un keskin hatlı çenesini kavradı. Dolgun dudaklarını ince pembe dudaklara bastırdı. Başta ince dudaklar tereddüt etse de öpücüğü karşılıksız bırakmadı. Esmer genç, göğsünü delmeye çalışan kalbinin sağır edici gürültüsüyle, öpücüğünü kabul eden bedeni evin içine doğru itti. Artık uzun bekleyişi sonlandırma vaktiydi...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	20. 19. Sana aşığım...

 

**17.08.2014**

Sehun önce karşısında gördüğü esmerin hayal olup olmadığından emin olmak için çabalarken şimdi dudaklarındaki sıcaklıkla onun gerçek olduğunu tüm bedenine haykırıyordu. İstemsizce ince parmakları esmerin boynuna ve saçlarına dolandı; direnip onu kapıya doğru itti ve açık olan kapıyı kapatıp, yaslanmasını sağladı. 

Jong In, dudaklarını sarışından ayırdığında aralarındaki mesafe bir kaç cm den fazla değildi. İkisi de gözleriyle birbirlerinin yüzünü, yüzündeki her kıvrımı ayrı ayrı okşuyor gibiydi. Göz bebekleri o kadar hızlı hareket ediyordu ki, duyulan özlemi birkaç saniyede silebilecekmiş gibi, her kıvrıma hakim olmaya çabalıyorlardı. 

Jong In, sıcak nefesi dudaklarında hissetti, ardından aynını yaparak fısıldadı. Yine aynı şekilde karşılığını aldı.

_"Sehun..."_

_"Jong In..."_  

İkisi de şu an birbirlerinin kollarında olduğuna inanamıyordu. Sehun kalbinin çırpınışlarına sahip olamazken; Jong In, zayıf yanaklardan keskin çene hattına inen parmaklarının hala titrediğini hissediyordu. Yeniden birbirlerine dokunabilmek, o duygunun nasıl eşsiz bir his olduğunu hatırlatmıştı. Jong In titreyen sesiyle sordu. 

_"Sen gerçeksin değil mi?_

_Karanlıkta, camda gördüğüm yansımadan fazlasısın. Dokunabildiğim, dokunuşlarımla hissedebildiğimsin değil mi?"_  

Sehun gözünden süzülen bir damla yaşla esmerin çikolata kahvesi gözlerine gömülmeye çabalarken belli belirsiz başını salladı. İnce dudaklarını daha da yakına uzatıp, esmerin dudaklarına kapandı. Ayrılıp esmerin yüzünü okşadı. Parmak uçlarını dolgun dudaklarda gezdirdi. 

_"Jong In sensin"_ dedi tereddütle. 

Yıllar önce çekimine kapılıp bedenlerini tanıştırmış olanlar, şimdi yeniden buluştuklarına ikna edemiyorlardı zihinlerini. Yine bir hayale tutunuyor olma düşüncesi, acı verici olmalıydı. Dokunuşlara, sıcak öpücüklere rağmen zihinler inkar etmeyi seçiyorlardı.  

_"Ben gerçeğim. Senin gerçeğinim._

_..._

_Benim gerçeğim ol diye sana geldim._

_Beni kabul eder misin Sehun?"_  

Sehun'un yüzündeki belli belirsiz gülümseme gözlerinden süzülen yaşlara tezat umut vericiydi.

_"Hep gerçeğimdin Jong In. Hayallerimde bile fazlasıyla gerçektin."_  

Jong In, Sehun'un alt dudağını dudakları arasına aldı. Yumuşak dokuyu nazikçe ezerken çekiştiriyordu. Sehun ise aynını esmerin üst dudağına yapıyor, diğerinin aksine dişlemekten de kaçınmıyordu. Dilleri buluştuğunda ortamdaki hava değişmiş, dokunuşlar sakinlikten uzak, heyecanlı ve şehvet dolu bir hal almıştı. İkili sabırsız hareketlerle çoktan birbirini soymaya başlamıştı. 

Sehun esmerin dudaklarından ayrılmış, pantolonunun kemerine asılarak onu yatak odasına çekmişti. Odaya girdiklerinde, yeniden dolgun dudakları öpmeye başlamıştı. Jong In ise peynirin peşindeki fare gibi, karanlık odanın içinde dudaklarından kısa bir mesafe ötede hissettiği dudakların peşinden gidiyordu. Yatağın önüne geldiklerinde Sehun, Jong In'in; Jong In, Sehun'un kemerini çözdü. Sabırsızca çamaşırlarıyla birlikte fazlalıklardan kurtuldular. Sehun yatağa uzandı ve güçlü bedeni üzerine çekti.

...

Doymak bilmeyen dokunuşlar, ıslak öpücüklerle dolu geçen birkaç saat sonunda yorgun düşen bedenler, yumuşak yatakta yan yana yatıyordu. Jong In, parmakları arasına kenetlediği narin parmakları usulca dudaklarına götürdü. 

_"Su ister misin?"_  diye sordu. Sehun kalkmak için hamle yaptı.  _"Ben getiririm"_ dedi. Ancak Jong In buna izin vermedi.  _"Ben hallederim, hem tuvaleti kullanmam gerekiyor"_  Komodinin üzerindeki lambayı açtı. Odaya dolan soluk sarı ışık biraz olsun yolunu aydınlatmıştı.

Sehun giden çıplak esmerin ardından gülümsedi. Elindeki sıcaklık, yatağındaki çöküntü ortadan kalkınca kendini daha çıplak hissetti. Alışılmadık bir histi Jong In'in yanında olması, ama uzağında olması düşünülemeyen, tahammül edilemeyendi. Bunca zaman sonra yeniden tenini teninde hissettiğinden kopmak, tarifsiz acılara karşılık geliyordu. Sehun bu duyguyla nasıl hayatta kalabilmişti. 

Jong In elinde bir bardak suyla odaya geri döndü.  _"Susamışsındır, içmek ister misin?"_  diye sordu ve bardağı Sehun'a uzattı. Sehun suyunu içerken Jong In yerdeki kıyafetleri kaldırıp odadaki tekli koltuğun (berjer) üzerine koydu. Yeniden yatağa dönüp kollarını yastığın altına soktu ve yüzü Sehun'a dönük olacak şekilde yüz üstü uzantı. Sehun da ona doğru dönüp yan yattı.

_"Hala çok güzelsin._

_Yüzün, gülerken kısılan küçük gözlerin, öperken parçammış gibi hissettiren ince dudakların, pürüzsüz tenin ve kokun._

_Hiç değişmemiş._

_Sanki dün yanından ayrılmışım ve şimdi yine yatağındaymışım gibi._

_Hiç sensiz kalmamışım gibi..."_  

Sehun utanarak gözlerini kaçırdı. İşte yine aynıydı. Esmer olan konuştukça, dokundukça utanıp kızaracaktı. Jong In geçmişten aklına gelen anlık karelerle gülümsedi. Sehun gözlerini ayırmadan onu izliyordu. Önünde uzanan kaslı kolu öptü. Esmerin daha yakınına gidip, burnunun ucuna küçük bir öpücük kondurdu. 

_"Beni bulduğun için teşekkür ederim. Sensiz kaybolmuştum"_  dedi. Jong In usulca dönüp onu kolları arasına aldı. Sehun başını yasladığı kaslı göğüsten yükselen kalp atışlarını dinlerken uykuya daldı. Uyandığında onu bekleyen sürprizden habersizdi. 

 

**18.08.2014**  

Güneşin odayı doldurmasıyla elini siper ederek gözlerini araladı. Sol kolundaki ağrıyla yüzü buruştu. Bu da nesi diye düşünürken başını kaldırıp, yatak başına kırmızı tüylü kelepçeyle bağlanmış bileğini gördü. Dün gece ne kadar kendini kaybetmiş olabilirdi. Böyle bir fantezinin içinde olduğunu nasıl hatırlamazdı. En son anımsadığı, onu uykuya davet eden, Jong In'in huzurla atan kalbinin sesiydi.

...

Jong In, gözlerini açtığında odayı aydınlatan ay ışığı sayesinde yatağın karşısındaki duvarda asılı duran kimonoyu fark etti. Bu görüntüyle geçmişe dönüp Sehun'u ilk gördüğü anı anımsadı ve dudaklarını yukarı doğru kıvrılmasına ve ardından ifadesini ele geçiren olumsuz düşüncelere engel olamadı. Başını iki yana sallayıp aklındakileri kovmaya çalıştı. Kollarına uyuyan meleği izledi bir süre. Hala kollarında olduğuna, bedenine sarılı durduğuna inanamıyordu. Bu sıcaklığı gecelerce hayal etmiş, ancak asla gerçek olacağını düşünmemişti. Saçlarının kokusuna gömdü burnunu. Onun kokusu varken oksijene ihtiyacı yokmuş gibi hissediyordu. Birkaç saat daha uyuduktan sonra sabahın ilk ışıklarıyla uyandı. İlk kez onun sıcaklığıyla uyuduğu için mi bu kadar huzurlu ve mutlu uyanmıştı. Aşık olduğun insanın kollarına uyanmak böyle mi hissettiriyordu? 

Jong In bunları sorgularken, Sehun'un arkasındaki komodinin üzerinde duran etrafı yapışkan notlarla çevrili çerçeveyi gördü. Kollarındaki genci usulca yatağa bıraktı. Yastığın altına sakladığı kırmızı tüylü kelepçeyi aldı ve sol bileğini yatağın metal başlığına kilitledi. İçten içe Bay Sung'un erotikshop'tan  kelepçeyi alırken ki yüz ifadesini hayal edip gülüyordu. 

Sessizce yataktan çıkıp, etrafında dolaştı. Komodinin üzerindeki çerçeveyi eline aldığında kendi fotoğrafını görüp gülümsedi. Sehun bunu son kez birlikte olduklarında çekmiş olmalıydı. Yani o günden beri Sehun'un hayatının bir köşesindeydi. O da cep telefonunu çıkarıp, uyuyan sevgilisinin fotoğrafını çekti. Bir şekilde Sehun ona bu pozu borçluydu. Mutlulukla gülümserken çerçevenin etrafındaki notları okumaya başladı. Tarih sıralamasına göre okuduğu notlara önce şaşırdı. Sehun'un uzun süredir onu uzaktan izlediğini anladığında kalbi acıdı. Neden yanına gelmemişti ki? 

Notların tarihi ilerledikçe Jong In'in gülüşü yüzünde asılı kaldı. Sehun, Nisan ayında  _"BİTTİ"_  yazmıştı. Ama bitemezdi. Jong In buna asla izin vermezdi. Çekmeceden bulduğu bir kağıdı çıkarıp bir şeyler karaladı ve çerçevenin önüne bıraktı. Eğilip pembe dudaklara kısa bir öpücük kondurdu. Yavaşça giyinip odadan çıktı. Tüm gün Sehun o odada kendisini beklerken acıkabilirdi. Bu sorunu yine Bay Sung çözecekti. Ama Sehun neyli sandviç severdi? 

Jong In, Bay Sung'u arayıp ton balıklı, tavuklu, fıstık ezmeli, peynirli olmak kaydıyla birer tane sandviç ve bir bardak portakal suyu getirmesini istedi. Böylece Sehun istediğini yiyebilirdi. İstekleri geldiğinde Sehun'un küçük mutfağında bir kahvaltı tabağı hazırlayıp, uyuyan gencin odasına geri döndü. Notun olduğu komodine tabağı bıraktı ve üzerini kapattı. Notu da kapağın üzerine yapıştırdı. Sessizce odanın kapısını kilitleyerek çıktı ve evden ayrıldı.

...

Sehun yattığı yerden zorla da olsa doğruldu ve bileğindeki kelepçeyi çekiştirdi. Bu bir şaka olmalıydı. Ancak söz konusu alet açılmayınca ne yapacağını şaşırdı. Komodinin üzerindeki telefonunu alıp Baekhyun ve Yixing'i aradı, ama cevap alamadı. Telefonu bırakmak için komodine yöneldiğinde, Jong In'in fotoğrafı önündeki tabağı ve tabağın kapağında yapışık olan notu gördü.  

_"Bana ait olanı çaldığın bir anı buldum burada._

_Uyurken çok masumum değil mi?_

_Benden beni çalacak kadar cesurdun. Benden seni çalacak kadar da korkak..._

_Bunu tekrarlamaman için bileğindekine ihtiyacım vardı. Yine de özür dilerim. Seni bir kez daha kaybetmeyi göze alamam._

_Yanında olamadığım kollarımda uyanmadığın için üzgünüm. Ama daha çok birlikte uyanacak günlerimiz olacak._

_Not:_

_Bu bölüm romantizmin bittiği yer..._

_Biraz işim var onları halledip döneceğim. O zaman dek acıkırsan tabaktaki sandviçleri yediğinden emin ol, ayrıca portakal suyu da var._

_İşemen gerekirse de yatağa ya da komodinin üzerindeki bardağa yapabilirsin ;) Nasıl olsa bir daha onları kullanmayacaksın._

_Dışarıdan sesler gelirse yardım istememeni rica ediyorum. (Bu not biraz sapıkça oldu ama gerçekten öyle bir niyetim yok, inan bana). Kimsenin benim olanı çıplak görmesini istemeyiz değil mi?_

_Son olarak uyurken bana ait olandan bir anı da ben çaldım. Ya da bana olan iki buçuk senelik borcunu ödedin diyelim."_

_Oh Sehun'un sevgilisi_

_Kim Jong In"_

Sehun notu okurken yüzündeki şaşkınlık ifadesinden kurtulup, gülümsemeye başlamıştı. Özellikle notun sonundaki  _'Oh Sehun'un sevgilisi...' yakıştırması_  ömür boyu o yatakta bağlı kalması için yeterli bir nedendi. Sehun dün gece olanları ve öncesini düşünüp, mutluluğunu yaşamaya devam ederken zaman hızla akıp geçmişti. Bu süreçte yanındaki sandviçlerden ikisini yemiş, portakal suyunu içmiş, işemesi gerekse de başka şeyler düşünerek direnmeye çabalamıştı. Bu arada dışarıdaki sesler kesilmiş, kapının kapanma sesiyle Sehun evde yalnız kaldığını anlamıştı. Kısa bir süre sonra dış kapının yeniden açıldığını duyduğunda gelenin Jong In olması için dua ediyordu.

...

Jong In, son kez yatakta huzurla uyuyan zarif bedene baktı. Sessizce hazırlanıp odadan çıktı ve kapıyı kilitledi. İlerleyen bir kaç gün oldukça yoğun olacaktı. Yarın yapılacak nişan töreni için son hazırlıkları kontrol etmeliydi. Akşam ailesi ile yenecek olan yemeğe konuğu olduğunu haber vermeliydi. Ancak asıl aklını kurcalayan konu Sehun'a ilişkin sorunları tamamıyla çözmek için atacağı adımdı.

Ofise doğru giderken asistanını arayıp Sehun'un evinin adresini söyledi. Evdeki kilitli oda dışındaki odalarda bulunan tüm eşyaların boşaltılıp bir depoya yerleştirilmesi için gerekenlerin yapılması talimatını verdi. Onsuz bir hayat yaşamak istemediğine yıllar önce karar vermişti. Şimdi bu gecikmeli kararı yerine getirme zamanıydı. Bunun dışında sürekli müşterisi olduğu mağazayı aramasını, erkek arkadaşı için kendiyle aynı ölçülerde bir takım elbise hazırlamalarını, bir kaç saate takımı uğrayıp alacağını; yine erkek arkadaşına nişan töreni için kendi takımının beyazını hazırlamalarını ve tüm gereken aksesuarlarla birlikte paketi gün içerisinde evine göndermelerini söyledi. 

Jong In'in görüşmesi bittiğinde neredeyse nişanın yapılacağı yere gelmişti. Organizasyonun yetkilileriyle yaptığı kısa toplantının ardından, süratle ofise döndü. Aklını meşgul eden sorunun çözümü için masa başına oturdu. 

_"Bayan Yoi, Bay Akio ve Bayan Park_

_Gerçekleşen, taciz, takip, asılsız ifade vb. durumların tekrar yaşanmasına ilişkin olarak; Eşim, Oh Sehun'un tarafınızdan, rahatsız edilmesi, hakkında asılsız suçlamalarda bulunulup, bunların basında yer alması halinde, yasal yollara başvuracağımızı, tüm yasal haklarını aramak ve oluşan maddi, manevi zararın tazminini sağlamak konusunda gereğini yapacağımızı tarafınıza bildiririz._

                                                                                                                                   _Av. Kim Jong In "_

Jong In yaptığının doğruluğundan emin değildi. Ancak bu insanların daha fazla Sehun'u üzmesine izin veremezdi. Özellikle Bay Akio'nun Sehun'un peşini bırakması geri kalanların da çenesini kapalı tutup sevgilisinden uzak durması için bunun gerekli olduğunu düşünüyordu. Yine de kabul etmek gerekirdi, o mektup hukuki bir anlam ifade etmiyor, aksine kıskanç bir sevgilinin tehditlerini barındırıyordu. Ancak bu durum hafife alınmak yerine Jong In'in ne kadar ciddi olduğunun göstergesi olarak değerlendirilmeliydi. 

Ofisten çıkarken kapalı üç zarfı sekreterine verdi ve elden teslimin sağlanması gerektiğini belirtti. Biraz olsun zihnindeki sesler susmuştu. Yolda hızla ilerleyen araç her geçen saniye onu sevdiği adama daha da yaklaştırıyordu. 

Sehun'un evinin önünde bekleyen işçi duran aracın kapısını açtı, selam vererek anahtarı Jong In'e uzattı. Jong In, merdivenleri çıkarken verdiği kararla övünmeden edemedi. Sehun'dan ayrı kaldığı kısa zaman diliminde bile onu özlemişti. Kapıyı açıp boş eve adım attı. Zaman kaybetmeden kilitli kapıya yönelip, tutsağını serbest bırakmak üzere odaya girdi. 

Sehun, elinde asılı elbise kılıfıyla içeri giren adamı görünce doğrulmak için hamle yapıp, çıplak vücudunu biraz olsun örtmeyi denedi. Jong In, eşsiz gülümsemesinin eşliğinde yatağa yaklaşıp, ona sinirli bakışlar atmaya çabalayan sevgilisinin dudaklarına küçük bir öpücük kondurdu. 

_"Günün nasıldı sevgilim"_

Sehun kulaklarını dolduran o kelimenin, beynini boşaltması nedeniyle içeride oluşan ekoyu dinledi. "...sevgilim...sevgilim...sevgilim" Tüm siniri alınmışçasına esmer olana gülümsedi. Kasıklarında hissettiği zonklama gülümsemesini yarıda kesti. 

_"Jong In çöz beni, altıma işemek üzereyim"_  

Sehun cümlesini bitirmeden Jong In, beyaz bileği esir eden saçma oyuncağı çıkardı. Sarışın genç beline doladığı çarşafla birlikte hızla banyoya yöneldi. Banyodan yükselen rahatlama sesiyle esmer olan kahkaha atmıştı. Komodinin üzerindekileri kontrol etti. Portakal suyu içilmiş, iki adet sandviç yenmişti. 

Sehun huzur dolu bir ifadeyle banyodan dışarı çıktı. Kollarını göğsünde bağlayıp, banyo kapısının yanındaki duvara dayandı. Gözleriyle Jong In'i süzüyordu. Jong In bir ayağı yerden kesilmeden uzandığı yatakta yanını pat patlayarak sarışın olanı çağırdı. Sehun bu çağrıya nasıl karşı koyabilirdi? 

Tereddütlü adımlarla yatağın diğer yanına uzandı. Onun da bir ayağı hala yerdeydi. Jong In, keskin hatlı çeneyi tutup kendine çekti. Öpücükten önce gözlerini kapatmış olan sarışın, dudaklarındaki yumuşaklığı özlediğini fark etti. Masumca gülümsedi. Jong In dudaklarını Sehun'dan ayırdı ve sözünün kesilmesine izin vermeden süratle konuştu. 

_"Biliyorum çok hızlı olacak ama sen de anlayış gösterirsin ki gereğinden fazla uzak kaldık._

_Sensiz geçecek bir dakikam bile olsun istemiyorum. Seninle uyuyup, seninle uyanmak istiyorum. Benimle birlikte yaşamanı istiyorum."_  

Sehun şaşkınlıkla büyüyen gözlerle Jong In'i izliyordu. Duyduklarını idrak edemez bakışlarla, Jong In'in hangi dilde konuştuğunu çözmeye çalışıyor gibiydi. Evet hızlı olmuştu. Bir başkasıyla beraber yaşamak istiyor muydu? 

_"Sakın yanlış anlama, benimsin, bana aitsin demiyorum, sensiz olamam diyorum. Ben Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun'suz nefes alamadığımı hissediyorum._

_Gündüz dışarıdan gelen sesleri duymuşsundur. Bu oda dışındaki eşyalarını toplattım ve depoya kaldırttım. Buradan da istediğin ne varsa daha sonra gelir alırsın._

_Yok istemiyorum dersen, seni anlarım ama sürekli yanında olma isteğimi bastıramıyorum. Seni bir gün bile görmemeye tahammü-"_  

_"Peki"_  Sehun huzurlu gülümsemesi altından sakince cevap verdi. 

_"Sehun açıklamama izin-_

_Anlamadım._

_Ne dedin?"_

_"Peki"_

_"Yani?"_

Sehun'un gülümsemesi genişledi.

_"Yani, senden ayrı kalmaya benim de tahammülüm yok. Evet bu kadar çabuk birlikte yaşama fikrine kapılacağını düşünmemiştim, ama buna itirazım da yok. Ben de geceleri seninle uyuyup sabahları seninle uyanmak istiyorum, her sevgilinin isteyeceği gibi..._

_Bir sorunum olduğunda seninle konuşmak istiyorum. Uyuyan fotoğrafına ait çerçeveyle değil. Mutluluklarımı seninle paylaş-"_  

Jong In, yattığı yerden doğrulup Sehun'u kendine çekti ve sarışının sözünü kesip dudaklarını ince dudaklarla birleştirdi. Artık hayatı Oh Sehun'un ellerindeydi. 

İkili bir süre öpüştükten sonra nefes nefese birbirlerinden ayrıldı. Jong In saatine baktığında geç kalmak üzere olduklarını fark etti. 

_"Bebeğim, senin için bir takım hazırlattım. Bir saat sonra başlayacak olan nişan yemeğine yetişmemiz gerekiyor."_  

Sehun duyduğu cümle karşısında donup kalmıştı.

_"Benden o yemeğe gelmemi istemiyorsun değil mi?"_

_"Hayır istiyorum. Aileler arasında bir yemek olacak endişelenmene gerek yok. Hem Yixing ve Baekhyun da orada olacak."_

_"Baek ve Yixing'le beni kandırmaya mı çalışıyorsun Kim Jong In?"_

_"Artık hayatımın en önemli parçasısın Sehun ve sensiz olacak bir aile yemeği düşünemiyorum. Bu önemli gece de yanımda olman gerekiyor"_

_"Jong In ben, yani biz..._

_Matematiksel olarak bakarsak biz daha dün tanıştık ya da bir kaç saat önce birlikte olmaya karar verdik"_

_"Yanılıyorsun Sehun. Biz dün tanışmadık ya da bir kaç saat önce beraber olmaya karar vermedik._

_Biz 14.01.2012 tarihinde, benim doğum günümde tanıştık._

_18.01.2012 tarihinde birlikte olmaya karar verdik. O tarihten beri de birlikteyiz._

_O günden sonra ben geride bıraktığın yastığa sarıldım sen diye. Hep senin kokunla uyuyup, uyandım._

_Seul'e döndüğüm gün yani 18.01.2012 tarihinde birlikte yaşamaya başladık. Dolabımda asılı giysilerin buna şahit._

_Senden sonra kimseye elimi sürmedim, hatta bunu aklımdan bile geçirmedim. Gece hayatıma son verdim. Ben iki buçuk yılı aşkın süredir seninle birlikteyim Sehun. Yalnızca sen bunu bilmiyorsun"_  

Sehun yapılan itirafa akan gözyaşlarıyla yanıt vermişti.

_"Yemin ederim senden farklı değildim Jong In"_  dedi ve kollarını esmer olanın boynuna doladı. Jong In, bedenini saran yakıcı sıcaklığı görmezden gelerek Sehun'u kendinden uzaklaştırdı. Gözyaşlarını silip dudaklarına küçük bir öpücük kondurdu.

_"Ailem, yani ailemiz seni uzun süredir bekliyor. Beni değiştiren kişiyi hep merak etmişlerdi. Bu gece onların da seni tanımasına izin ver."_  

Sehun başını olumlu anlamda sallayıp, oturduğu yataktan kalktı. İç çamaşırı ve Jong In'in getirdiği takım elbiseyi alarak banyoya girdi. İçeriden gelen su sesiyle Jong In onun duş aldığını anladı. Haklıydı da. Sehun tüm gün yatağa bağlıydı ve bedenini kaplayan sıvılardan kurtulamamış, kurumuş kalıntılarla günü geçirmişti. Jong In tüm gün Sehun'un kendi sıvısıyla dolu olduğunu düşünüp yüzünde oluşan piç sırıtmaya engel olamamıştı. Düşünmesi iğrençti belki, ama bu durum Sehun'un ona ait olduğu gerçeğini gölgeleyemezdi. 

Jong In, kendi fotoğrafının olduğu komodinin çekmecesinden bir kağıt çıkardı. Odadaki dergilerden birini destek yaparak, Sehun'a dair bir şeyler karalamaya başladı.

_"18.08.2014_

_Oh Sehun,_

_Sana aşığım..."_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	21. 20. Sonsuza dek... (M-Kaihun/Sekai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin - ACE

 

**24.08.2014**

Nişan telaşıyla geçen bir kaç günün ardından Sehun sonunda kendiyle baş başa kalabilmişti. Nişan yemeği tahmin ettiğinden biraz farklıydı. Jong In'in ailesi, özellikle annesi Sehun'a karşı oldukça sevecendi. Ancak Suho'nun nişanlısının ailesi için aynını söylemek mümkün değildi. Sehun bu durumun, Shing ailesinin küçük kızları ve Jong In hakkındaki aşk dedikodularından kaynaklandığına kendini ikna etmeyi denemişti. Tabi o zaman durum daha kötü bir hal almış, Sehun'un kendi kendini yediği yersiz kıskançlıklara dönüşmüştü. Neyse ki bu gereksiz tavrın farkına varması uzun sürmemişti. 

Nişan ise beklediğinden iyi geçmişti. Jong In, bir an olsun Sehun'un yanından ayrılmamıştı. Sehun'a göre aynı kıyafetin beyazını kendisi, siyahını Jong In'in giymesi oldukça komikti. Ama bunu Jong In'in birlikte olamadıkları dönemlerde, kullanamadıkları çift eşyalarına duyduğu özene bağlayıp hoş görmüştü. Tabi ertesi gün çıkan gazetelerde ilk sayfada yer alacaklarını hiç düşünmemişti. 

Gazeteciler nişanı bir kenara bırakıp "Kim Jong In'in yanından ayırmadığı, elini bir an olsun bırakmadığı gizemli sarışın"ı irdelemeye başlamıştı. Bu durum Sehun'u elbette ki korkutuyordu. Geçmişine dair çıkacak haberlerin Jong In'e rahatsızlık vermesini ya da bir fahişe olarak anılmayı istemiyordu. Çünkü gerçekler böyle değildi. Evet Sehun geyşa olarak yetişmişti. Ancak bu başka şansı olmadığı içindi. Kimse Sehun'a adil olmamıştı. Şimdi inandığı Tanrı ona Jong In'i sunmuştu ve o, bu güzelliği yitirmekten ölesiye korkuyordu. Medya gay çift hakkında yeterince laf etmiyormuş gibi, bir de Sehun'un geçmişini öğrenirse tümüyle hayatlarını alt üst edebilirdi. Ayrıca konunun istemeyen kişilere dek uzanması olasılığı da vardı. 

Tabi bu yalnızca Sehun'a göre böyleydi. Jong In ise oldukça rahattı. Gay olduğunu hiç bir zaman inkar etmemişti. Gay barlarda takılıyor oluşu ya da gece hayatı boyunca bardan kız kaldırmak yerine, yakışıklıları eve attığı zaten biliniyordu. Her ne kadar yıllar öncede kalmış olsa da durum her zaman bundan ibaret olmuştu. Şimdi Jong In'in ciddi bir ilişkisi olduğu su yüzüne çıkmış, insanlar da bu konu hakkında yerli yersiz konuşma hakkını kendilerinde bulmuştu. Oysa Jong In ünlü falan değildi. Ünlülerin avukatlığını yapan, genç ve yakışıklı bir zengindi.  Bu tarz davranışlar Jong In'e göre küçük düşünen, bağnaz bir toplum da olası durumlardandı ve normal karşılanması gerekirdi. 

Sehun bu rahatsızlıklarını dile getirdiğinde yine de Jong In gerekenleri yapmıştı. Önce Bay Akio, Bayan Yoi ve Bayan Park'a günler önce gönderdiği uyarı mektubunu Sehun'a anlatmış, biraz olsun rahatlamasını sağlamıştı. Ardından da medyadaki tanıdıkları aracılığıyla, ilgililere, Sehun hakkındaki haberin uzatılması durumunda tazminat davası açacağını bildirmişti. Biraz yasal yolla, biraz kendi yöntemleriyle sevgilisini huzursuz eden durumları iki ya da üç gün içerisinde sonlandırmıştı. 

Nişan sonrası ise Sehun'un tahmin ettiğinden biraz farklı olmuştu. Jong In'le geçirecekleri aşk ve zevk dolu saatler bir anlamda hayal olmuştu. Jong In 25'inde gerçekleşecek davası için oldukça yoğun bir tempoya girmiş, yeni çift yalnızca akşam yemeklerinde ve yatakta birlikte olabilmişti. Jong In ve Sehun bu süreçte yalnızca günlerinin nasıl geçtiği ve birbirlerine dair önemsiz bilgiler hakkında sohbet etmiş, yatakta uyumaktan öte faaliyete girişmemişti. Sehun, zihni yeterince yorgun olan sevgilisinin bedenini de yormak istememişti, bu iki taraf için zor olsa da sonunda bitmek üzereydi.   

Jong In, gece geç geleceğini, onu beklememesini söyleyene dek Sehun için bir problem yoktu. Bu haber sonrası sarışın, verdiği kararı sorgulamaya başlamıştı. Jong In'le yaşamaya başlamak doğru bir karar mıydı? Evet onu çok seviyordu ve sevildiğine inanıyordu. Ama şimdi onun evinde, onun dönüşünü beklemek durumunda kalmak olur olmaz kendini kötü hissettiriyordu. Bu his büyük ihtimalle Sehun'un yetiştiği ortamın getirisiydi. Aksi halde tek bir gece eve geç gelecek olan Jong In, ilişkisinin bu tür sorgulamalarla sınanacağını bilse ne yapar eder eve erken saatte gelirdi. 

Sehun düşüncelerinden sıyrılmayı başardığında saat oldukça geç olmuştu ve hala Jong In eve gelmemişti. Biraz kendine, biraz Jong In'e kızarak, onsuz boş olan evdeki,  boş yatağa girdi. Uykusunun arasında beline sarılan güçlü kolları hissettiğinde, tüm kötü düşünceler aklından uçup gitmişti. Jong In, üzerini değiştirme gereği duymadan uyuyan zayıf bedene arkadan sarıldı. Eşsiz kokusunu ciğerlerine doldurdu. Bir kaç saatlik uyuma şansını sevdiği adamın sıcaklığında değerlendirmek istediği için evine dönmüştü. Eskiden olsa, ofisteki dinlenme odasında uyumayı tercih ederdi. Ama şimdi hem evde onu bekleyen bir güzellik vardı, hem de yarın sabah o güzelliğe iletmesi gereken bir zarf.

 

**25.08.2014**

**07:00**

Jong In, erkenden uyanıp, hızla kirli ve buruşmuş kıyafetlerinden kurtuldu. Soğuk bir duş alıp kendine geldi. Ardından sessizce hazırlanmaya başladı. Gömleğinin düğmelerini iliklerken yatağında uyumaya devam eden sarışına baktı. Tüm kutsallar birleşip bir şekilde onu Jong In'e ulaştırmış; esmer de onu kaybetmemek için elinden geleni yapacağına kendine söz vermişti. Artık Sehun'suz yaşamak istemediğini biliyordu, hatta onsuz nefes alamadığına emindi. İstediği en başından beri birlikte yaşamaktan fazlasıydı. Kravatını bağlarken aynadaki yansımasına baktı ardından, yansımada görünen çıplak beyaz tene. Bu güzellikten ayrılmamak için çok fazla nedeni vardı. Ya da yalnızca bir neden mi demeliydi...

Ona aşıktı... 

Eğilip, minik horultular eşliğinde uyuyan sarışının dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu. Onu uyandırmamaya dikkat ederek fısıldadı. 

 _"Seni çok seviyorum Oh Sehun"_  

Önceden programlanmış görüşmeler ve toplantılar yüzünden Sehun'la yeterince ilgilenememişti ve bugün tüm bu yoğunluk yerini boşluğa bırakacaktı. Jong In'in hazırladığı, yalnızca Sehun ve ona ait olan bir boşluğa...

Dolaptaki ceketini alıp, odadan çıkmadan, gece yanında getirdiği zarfı çıkarıp Sehun'un yanındaki komodinin üzerine bıraktı. Günlerdir düşündüğü planı hayata geçirme vaktiydi. Son kez sevgilisinin güzelliğiyle vedalaşıp evden ayrıldı.

...

**25.08.2014**

**11:00**  

Sehun usulca gözlerini araladı. Yanındaki boş yastığa baktı. Jong In günlerdir ondan önce uyanıp işe gidiyordu. Bu ara programının yoğun olduğunu biraz sabretmesini istemişti genç adamdan. Sehun dayanılması zor olsa da Jong In'in isteğini yapmaya çabalıyordu. Hoş, yılarca onu uzaktan izlemekle yetinmiş bir adam için gece sevgilisinin kollarında uyuyabilmek lükstü. Sehun da sahip olduğunun ne derece önemli olduğunun bilincindeydi. Ama işte özlem işin içine girince mantıklı düşünmek çok kolay olmuyordu. 

Sehun'a içinde bulunduğu mekan biraz yabancı ve alışılmadık geliyordu. Hizmetli kadınla karşılaşmak bir şekilde hala onu utandırıyordu. O yüzden uyanıp, duş alıyor ve kendini evden dışarı atıyordu. Bugün ise diğer günlerden farklı olarak dans etmek için okula gitmek istemiyordu. Tüm gün yatakta oyalanıp  Jong In'in yastığıyla sevişmek çok cazip geliyordu. 

Sehun kolları arasındaki yastıkla sağa sola dönerken komodinin üzerindeki zarfı fark etti. Jong In, erken gittiği diğer günlerde de küçük notlarla ona günaydın demiş, onu aramasını söylemiş ya da kahvaltısını yapmasını tembihlemişti. Ancak şimdi üzerinde Jong In'in el yazısıyla 'Sehun'a...' yazılı olan zarf, bir ilkti. 

Yatakta doğrulup heyecanla zarfı açtı. Elinde tuttuğu kağıdın köşesinde yazan tarihe baktı. Mektup Jong In'in, Sehun'u evinde, onu kelepçelediği gün yazılmıştı. İçerikten anlaşıldığı üzere Jong In bunu, Sehun duştayken yazmıştı. Sehun mektubu okumayı bitirdiğinde gözünden süzülen sıcak damlalar eşliğinde, komodinin çekmecesini açtı. Yine aynı duyguyla kaplanmıştı. Sehun tüm hücrelerinin Jong In'in aşkıyla dolduğunu hissetti. Çekmece bir sürü uçak biletiyle doluydu. Bu hissi tanıyordu. Yataktaki şaraplı yastığı ya da dolapta yıllar öncesinden kalma kıyafetlerine ayrılan bölümü gördüğünde de sahip olduğu aşkla kutsandığını hissetmişti.  

...

**25.08.2014**

**20:00**

Jong In, keyifli bir ıslık eşliğinde asansörden inip, dairesinin kapısına geldi, şifreyi tuşlayarak içeri girdi. Yalnızca yatak odasının kapalı kapısı altından sızan solgun ışık dışında tüm ışıkların kapalı olmasına şaşırmıştı. Anlaşılan Sehun bir şeyler planlıyordu. Girişteki ışığı açıp elindeki evrak çantasını vestiyere bırakırken aynaya asılı olan notu gördü. 

 _"Umarım acıkmışsındır..."_  

Jong In dudağının sağ kenarını yukarı kaldıran piç gülümsemesiyle ceketini ve kravatını çıkarıp olduğu yere bıraktı. Fazlalıklara ihtiyacı yoktu. Usulca yatak odasına ilerlerken içeriden gelen dingin müzik sesi kulaklarına ulaştı. 

Geniş yatak odasına girmeden önce kapının üzerinde asılı olan notu fark etti. Sehun, Jong In'in içeri girip yatağa geçmesini istiyordu. Jong In sevgilisine itaat ederek içeri girdi, yavaş adımlarla yatağa yaklaştı. Sırtını yatak başına dayayarak oturduğunda içerideki loş ışıkla birlikte dingin ve merak uyandıran geleneksel Japon ezgileri bilincini çoktan ele geçirmişti. Soyunma odasından ağır adımlarla dans ederek çıkan erkek arkadaşını gördüğünde elinde olmadan sesli bir şekilde yutkundu. Hayran bakışları altında Sehun'un zarif hareketleri daha ışıltılı görünüyordu. 

Sehun yine o kimono, 'masumiyetin kırmızı gölgeleri' kimonosu içerisinde, Jong In'in onu ilk gördüğü gece sergilediği performansı, şimdi yatak odalarında sergiliyordu. Tabii bir kaç küçük değişiklikler. Mesela...

Sehun geyşa makyajı yapmamış, kafasındaki peruğa ihtiyaç duymamıştı. Çünkü Jong In bu ikiliden hoşlanmamıştı.

Sehun on iki kat kimono giymemişti. Yalnızca tek kat ipek kimono ve göğsünün biraz altından bağlanmış kalın kemerler dans ediyordu. Çünkü Jong In'e ait olanı ondan saklamak istemiyordu.

Bu tercihlerin getirileri de yok değildi. Sehun makyajsız yüzüyle Jong In'in bakışları karşısında kızarmasını engelleyemiyordu. Ayrıca üzerindeki kıyafet zaman zaman vücudunun bir bölümünü açıkta bırakabiliyordu. Jong In, doğal olarak bu durumdan oldukça memnun görünüyordu. 

Müziğin sonlarına doğru Sehun'un dansı beklenmedik bir hal aldı. Ritimler hızlanmaya başlamıştı. Sarışın genç hafifçe uzamış saçlarını bağladığı lastik tokayı sıyırıp yere attı. Başını iki yana sallayıp ipeksi saçların dağılmasına izin verdi. Jong In bakışlarını sarışının üzerinden ayıramazken, yatak üzerindeki yerini sağlamlaştırdı, gömleğinin bir kaç düğmesini açarak serinlemeyi denedi. Oysa oda sıcak bile değildi...

**NOT: Medya'daki videonun izlenmesi/dinlenmesi tavsiyemdir (Taemin - Ace Tr.Sub)**

Sehun, Jong In'in yatak odasındaki en aykırı eşya olan kırmızı berjeri usulca yatağın karşısına çekti. Müziğin ritmi tekrar düşerken kimononun kuşağı çözülüp yavaşça yere süzülmüştü. Sehun, gözlerini Jong In'den ayırmadan dansının yaptığı cinsel çağrışımları arttırdı. Önü açılmış kimonodan görünen inci parlaklığındaki teni esmere davet gibiydi. 

Sarışın olan üzerindeki derin bakışlardan memnun berjere oturdu. Müziğin ritmiyle bir bacağını kolçağın üzerine kaldırdı. Diğer bacağını kimonoyla gizliyordu. Ancak kıyafet sertleşmeye başladığını gizleyemiyordu. Ardından yavaş hareketlerle kendini okşamaya başladı. Kolçağın üzerine attığı pürüzsüz bacağı bileğinden kasıklarına dek yumuşak hareketlerle okşadı. Ardından elini ağzına sokup parmaklarını ıslattı. Jong In, karşısındaki görüntüyle hipnotize olmuş gibiydi. Sehun, esmerin fantezilerindeki hale bürünmüş, kendini okşayıp, onun için hazırlanıyordu. Jong In'in çikolata kahvesi göz bebekleri ışık saçıyordu. Şimdiye dek gördüğü en seksi şey, ona ait olduğuna şükrettiği Sehun'du. 

Sehun ıslak parmaklarını kimononun örttüğü kasıklarına indirdi ve Jong In'in hayallerinden birini hayata geçirdi. Kendini esmer için hazırlamaya başladı. İçine aldığı ilk narin uzunluk, yalnızca yüz kaslarının hafifçe kasılmasını sağladıysa da ikinci ve ardından gelen üçüncü parmak bedenini tümüyle sarsmıştı. Yaptığından zevk almaya başlayan sarışının, başı geriye düşmüş, gözleri kapanmış, ara sıra dişlediği dudakları kızarmıştı. Yavaş hareketlerle kendini genişletirken, Jong In sarışının dudaklarından dökülen zayıf inlemeler nedeniyle tümüyle sertleşmiş, kasıklarındaki ve erkekliğindeki sızıyı iyice hisseder hale gelmişti. Sehun sızlayan erkekliği için bir şeyler yapması gerektiğini hissedip, kimononun altında yükselen erkekliğini kavradı. Önce yavaş ardından diğer eliyle aynı ritimde kendini çekmeye başladı. 

Jong In manzara karşısında yalnızca pantolonunun fermuarını çözmüş, çamaşırın üzerinden ereksiyon halindeki erkekliğini okşuyordu. Sehun, esmerin adını inleyerek boşaldığında, Jong In zevk suyu gelen erkekliğini çamaşırın esaretinden kurtarmış, ağır hareketlerle kendini Sehun için hazırlıyordu. 

Sehun adını inlediği esmere dikti gözlerini, bedenini sarmalamaya çalışan kimonoyu ardında bırakıp, hafif kaslı karnından damlayan menilere aldırmadan ayaklandı. Jong In bedenine yaklaşan sarışının işini kolaylaştırmak adına yataktan kalkmadan pantolonunu ve çamaşırını çıkardı. Gömleğinin tüm düğmelerini çözüp, eline aldığı erkekliğini okşayarak olacakları beklemeye başladı. Sehun, esmer tenini ve güçlü bedenini sergilemekten çekinmeyen gencin yanına oturdu. Sertleşmiş penisi Jong In'in elinden kurtarıp, kendi sıvısıyla kaplı eline aldı. Bir kaç çekiş sonrası bacaklarını iki yana açıp esmer bedenin üzerine konumlandı. Ağır ağır bedenini aşağı bastırıp, onu bekleyen sertlikle birleşmeye başladı. Ne kadar kendini hazırlamış olsa da bu doluluğun hissettirdiği başkaydı. 

Sehun derin derin soluduğu nefesler eşliğinde, yeniden Jong In'e ait bir parça olmayı başarmıştı. Jong In ise erkekliğini saran sıkı duvarların etkisiyle gözlerini kısmış, alt dudağını dişleri arasında eziyordu. Sehun hareketlenmeye başladığında Jong In'in ağzından kısık bir inleme kaçtı. Bu derinden gelen hırıltılarla çevrili  _"Sehun..."_ kelimesi için yalnızca bir başlangıçtı. 

İki elini esmerin geniş omuzlarına koydu. Ondan destek alarak hareket etmeye başladı. Jong In ise biçimli kalçayı elleri arasına almış, hareketlerine yön veriyordu. Sıkı duvarın erkekliğine uyguladığı baskıyı, parmak uçlarıyla sarışının kalçasına iade ediyordu. Bu alışverişten iki beden de oldukça zevk alıyordu. 

Sehun bedenini iyice gerip başını geriye attı. İniş çıkışları arasındaki süre azalmış, hareketleri hızlandığı gibi, aynı zamanda da sertleşmişti. Jong In elleri arasındaki bedenin güzelliğinden gözlerini ayıramazken, Sehun'un saçları arasından süzülüp ardından boynunu ve göğüslerinin arasını tadan ter damlası görüş alanına girdi. Jong In kendine hakim olamayarak, göğüs kafesindeki damlayı diliyle durdurup, çizdiğini takip etti. Sarışının boynunda son bulan izi temizlediğinde, Sehun esmerin omuzlarındaki ellerinden birini siyah ıslak saçlara götürdü. Dolgun dudakların teninden ayrılmasını engellemeyi denedi. Jong In ise bu isteğe uymayarak dudaklarını beyaz boyundan kopardı, onu beklediğine inandığı ıslak dudaklara yöneldi. Ağır ama sert hareketlerle Sehun'u öpmeye başladı. Sehun da öpücüğe karşılık veriyor, aynı sertlikle dolgun dudakları, pürüzlü diliyle okşuyor, yer yer dişleriyle tadıyordu. 

İkilinin hareketleri tümüyle sertleşmişti. Saçlar arasındaki parmaklar insafsızca öpücüğe yön vermek için çekiştirilirken, orgazmın eteklerinde, çıkılan zevkli yolun sonundaki ışık, kendini belli etmeye başlamıştı. Jong In penisindeki kasılmaları hissettiğinde, kucağındaki bedeni yatağa doğru itip, bacaklarını beline doladı. Kontrolü ele geçirmenin verdiği güven ve pozisyon rahatlığıyla, sarışının içindeki hareketlerini hızlandırdı. Sehun hissettiği boşluk ve doluluk arasındaki kısacık anlarda, dünyanın kararıp yeniden aydınlandığına yemin edebilirdi. Jong In tümüyle sevgilisinin üzerine eğilip, dizlerinden ve tek dirseğinden  güç alarak Sehun'la arasında dar bir alan bıraktı. Dudaklarını öpülüp sömürülmekten kızarmış dudaklarla birleştirdi. Kendi erkekliğiyle aynı kasılma ritminde Sehun'un sertleşmiş penisini çekmeye başladı. Sehun kendine hakim olamayıp esmerin ağzına inlerken Jong In'in inlemeleri Sehun'un adıyla zenginleşiyordu. Dudakları arasındaki mesafeyi arttırıp yalnızca birbirlerinin gözlerine baktılar. Jong In, hala Sehun'un derinliklerindeki yolculuğuna devam ederken, Sehun onun tüm bedeninin sahibi olduğunu bakışlarıyla sessizce haykırıyordu. 

Bakışların söyleyemedikleri, ayrı kalmaya dayanamayan dudaklardan yalnızca isim olarak dökülüyor, inlemeler, terli vücuttan yükselen birleşme sesleriyle odayı kaplıyordu. Sehun'un istemeden, bakışlarını yavaş yavaş esmerden ayrılırken, Jong In elinde hissettiği yoğun ıslaklıkla, sarışının geldiğini anladı. Sehun'un boşalmasının ardından kendini tutmaya son verip, yüksek sesli inlemeyle tüm sıvısını sevgilisinin içine bıraktı. Sehun duvarlarına çarpan sıcak dolulukla gözlerini yeniden açıp, yorgun göz bebekleriyle sevdiği adamın zevkle ışıldayan çikolata kahvesi gözlerini yakaladı. 

_"Kim olduğunu bilmesem de..._

_Seni çok seviyorum Kim Jong In._

_Yasalar umurumda değil, ya da insanlar, ya da karşımıza çıkacak engeller..._

_Sen istediğin sürece, senin eşin olmayı kabul ediyorum._

_Ruhumu, bedenimi, sahip olduğum her şeyi paylaştığım ilk, tek ve son insan olacaksın._

_Yatağımın diğer yanı da hayatım boyunca sahip olduğum diğer yanım senin olmaya razı. Bana vermek istediğin hayatının ıssız kalmış diğer yanını kabul ediyorum. Issızlığımı güzelleştirdiğini gizleyemem._

_Benden vazgeçsen bile senden vazgeçmeyeceğime, eşin olmaya devam edeceğime yemin ediyorum._

_Seni çok fazla seviyorum Jong In."_

Jong In, altına uzanıp gözlerinden süzülen inci taneleri eşliğinde ona aşk yeminini sunan sarışına bir kez daha hayranlıkla bakıyordu. Sehun cümlesini tamamladığında, Jong In'in gözünden süzülen bir damla yaş beyaz tene dokundu, Sehun'a ait inci taneleriyle bir oldu. 

Tıpkı, Sehun ve Jong In'in bir olduğu; bir daha ayrılmanın ya da ayrışmanın imkansızlığına inanıp birbirlerine karıştıkları gibi...

...

_"18.08.2014_

_Oh Sehun,_

_Sana aşığım..._

_Benim olur musun? Sonsuza dek sadece kollarımda uyuyup uyanmanı istesem, tüm kokunu bedenime yaymanı, senden ayrı geçirmek zorunda olduğum saniyeleri, dakikaları, saatleri dayanılır kılmanı dilesem..._

_Dün buldum seni, bugün kaybolma diye esir ettim. Şimdi esir ettiğim yatakta sensizim ve sen duşta bensiz... Yanına gelsem mi?_

_Beyaz çarşafı beline dolayıp, banyoya kaçarken ne kadar sevimli olduğunu bilmiyorsun değil mi? Benden utanıp kızardığın zaman da çok sevimlisin mesela._

_Ama hep çok güzelsin._

_Sana aşık olduğumu biliyor musun?_

_Seni ilk gördüğüm an bunun aşk olduğunu bilmiyordum. Sana ilk dokunduğum an bilmediğim gibi. Hatırlamak istemiyorum o iğrençliğimi, sen de unut lütfen. Ama sonrası..._

_İkinci kez benim olduğunda hissetmiştim içimdeki kıpırtıyı. Tüm heyecanım, büyüleyici güzelliğin yüzünden diye düşünmüştüm oysa ki. Ne büyük aptallık ama..._

_Sensiz uyandığım ilk sabahtı. Gözlerimi araladığımda aciz hissetmiştim kendimi. İşe yaramaz ve terk edilmiş hissetmiştim. Hayat beni hızla içine çekip senden almıştı o gün, işlerimle oyalanmamı sağlamıştı. Henüz sensizliğin ne olduğunu kavrayamamıştı bedenim ve kalbim._

_Sonra yeniden sahnede gördüm seni._

_Sebep olduklarımı öğrendim. Nasıl bir hayata çekildiğinle ve nelerle başa çıkmak zorunda olduğunla yüzleştim. İçimdeki minik kıpırtılar yerini güçlü sarsıntılara bıraktı. Sahnedeki asaletine, sükunetine hayran kaldım. Gözlerinde gizli hüznü gördüm. O hüznü silmeye karar verdim. O an için bunu yalnızca senin için yaptığımı düşünmüştüm. Ama ikinci kez sensiz uyandığımda, her şeyi, tüm bencilliğimle kendim için yaptığımı anladım._

_Hiç sahip olmadıklarını sana verirsem hüznün silinir, içimdeki huzursuzluk diner sanmıştım. Ama aslında sahip olmadıklarını sana değil, sahip olmadıklarımı kendime vermeye çalıştığımdan habersizdim._

_İlk kez biriyle yalancı bir randevuda olmak istedim. İlk kez seks için ya da kendi zevkim için değildi dokunuşlarım. Her hücreni hissederek benim olduğunu ilan et istedim tüm bedenime ya da daha önemlisi kalbime. İlk kez birinin beni sevmesini diledim. O gece... Teninin tadıyla sarhoş olduğum Sehun'un, beni sevmesini diledim, gözlerim bana inat kapanırken._

_Ben sana o gece aşık oldum ve bunu sensiz uyandığım ikinci sabahta anladım._

_Sensizlik katlanılmaz olduğunda aldığım ama gitmeye cesaret edemediğim Tokyo uçuşlarına ait biletleri baş ucumdaki çekmecemde biriktirir oldum._

_Az önce sana söylediğim gibi._

_14.01.2012 tarihinde tanıştık biz, o tarihte birbirimizden etkilendik._

_18.01.2012 tarihinde bir ömür boyu birlikte olmaya karar verdik ve birlikte olduk. Uzak ama birlikte..._

_O günden sonra ben senden kalan yastığa sarıldım, sen diye. Sen uyuyan bir fotoğrafa sığınmışsın ben diye._

_18.01.2012 tarihinde dolabımda giysilerin yer buldu. Biz zaten birlikte yaşadık bunca ayrı sene._

_Aşığım sana..._

_Hala aşığım, hakkında hiç bir şey bilmesem de, hakkımda bir şey bilmesen de aşığım. Yandaki tabağa bakıyorum tavuklu ve ton balıklı sandviçleri yememişsin. Fıstık ezmeli ve peynirlileri seviyorsun demek ki... Bir yerden başlamak gerekiyor belki. Bak işte hakkında bir şeyler öğrendim._

_Kim olduğum, kim olduğun umurumda değil Sehun, ben senin olmak istiyorum._

_Ülkenin yasaları izin vermese de, insanlar bizi küçümseyip aşağılasa da, karşımıza engeller çıksa da, aşık olduğun adam, birlikte yaşamayı kabul ettiğin sevgilin değil eşin olmak istiyorum..._

_Yatağının diğer yanını değil, hayatın boyunca diğer yanını istiyorum, karşılığında hayatım boyunca sensiz ıssız kalmış diğer yanımı teklif ediyorum..._

_Oh Sehun seni çok seviyorum._

 

_Oh Sehun'un eş adayı_

_Kim Jong In"_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zamanınızı ayırıp bu bölüme dek gelip beni dinlediğiniz için çok teşekkürler.   
> Görüşmek üzere...

**Author's Note:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


End file.
